


Can Not Break Me

by ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Torture, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Kwamis, Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 65,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: In the after math of Volpina Adrien and Marinette have told one another who they are and how they feel but one isn't happy. Lila goes around telling lies about ladybug while Chloe defends her. When he learns what Lila is doing Adrian confronts Lila and things start to get crazy. He gets locked in his room for a week and that's when it turns bad.





	1. Aftermath

Marinette Dupin-Cheng smiled as she walked into her school the week after her and Chat Noir-no Adrien, fought Volpina and they finally revealed their identities to one another. In order to stop Marinette from giving her Miraculous to Volpina, Chat Noir pulled her onto one of the ledges of the Eiffel Tower as "Adrien" fell since Ladybug hadn't gave Volpina the Miraculous yet. Then he detransformed and it was then that Marinette realized, that her crush was actually her partner. As she looked around for him blushing as well as she walked.

  
Adrien smiled as he walked up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who..."

  
She blushed a deep red "h-hmm, my kitty?" she asked

  
"Well not at the moment." he smiled and took his hands away. "How are you today princess?" he asked smiling.

  
She blushed, he still got her blushing no matter what. "I’m ok. how are you kitty?"

  
"Okay a little tired, but okay." he sighed. "Also you should know she's still making lies...especially about Ladybug..."

  
Marinette sighed as she heard that and looked down "Its ok... that akuma was my fault anyway, so I kind of deserve it"

  
"No it was her and her lies...it didn't have anything to do with you...to be honest I’m glad you did do that." he said

  
"Adrien, I’m ladybug, I’m supposed to fight akumas... not make them"

  
"Okay and what about that artist?" he asked looking at her. "I caused Theo's if you don't remember."

  
She looked down. "Adrien you can't purify the akuma..."

  
"No but I shouldn't have to fight the ones that I cause because I shouldn't have caused it in the first place..." he sighed.

  
She sighed and took his hand "its ok Adrien. really its ok"

  
"I just don't want you to blame you're self..." he sighed as Chloe started shouting at Lila.

  
Well she did blame herself and she always would. "What is Chloe doing?"

  
"She...come see." he said softly and took her to the room confusing Marinette.

  
"You're nothing but a liar!" Chloe shouted at Lila. "Marinette wouldn't do that nor would Ladybug hurt anyone like that!"

  
Marinette gasped as she saw and heard that. She ran over to them and stood between the two. "Hey hey, what’s going on"

  
Chloe looked at Marinette. "This lair said that you were screwing around with Chat and cheating on Adrien and that Ladybug was attacking people from behind."

  
"Its ok Chloe. just drop it. its all lies anyway. Or at least you know its a lie.” She said

  
“I don't like it when she is making up stories that aren't true." She hissed at Lila.

  
"Why not? After all how do you know it isn't true?" She asked looking at the two.

  
"Because nothing that comes out of your mouth is true" hissed Mari at Lila

  
"Oh it isn't? Then what if I was to tell the whole city...I know who Ladybug really is?" she asked smirking.

  
She paled but stayed strong "A lie"

  
"Oh really? so a certain _baker's daughter_ shouldn't mind." she smirked

  
"Why would I mind bitch?"

  
Adrien stepped between them and shook his head. "Stop lying Lila, you don't know who Ladybug is. No one...not even Chat knows." he said

  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked

  
"No, no one knows." he said looking at her and then grabbed Marinette's hand. "Leave Lila...before you get mobbed. You think that you're going to turn all our friends against us, and all of Ladybug's fans against her, but it won't work everyone of us knows the really Marinette and Ladybug. And everyone knows you're a lair." he hissed.

  
"You will pay for that Agreste" she hissed

  
"I don't care Rossi..." he hissed back

  
"You will see that neither of you are worth anything."

  
"No you aren't worth anything..." he hissed.

  
"That’s the best you could come up with!? You really are that blonde! You wont make it though the week Agreste. Neither will you bitch"

  
Adrien hissed and shook his head. "Come on Mari...Chloe." he said and walked away.

  
She walked off with Chloe and Adrien and sighed "I'm sorry Marinette...but I kind of do know who Ladybug is already..." Chloe told her shocking the two of them

  
"What?!" said Marinette softly

  
"I was at the tower...when she tricked you...I-I thought that it really was Adrien when I saw it but then I saw it was an illusion and..." she mumbled. "Sorry..."

  
"Its ok..." said Marinette softly "But please don’t tell anyone"

  
"I won't Marinette." she sighed. and looked at her. "I'll see you guys later..."

  
"Ok... see ya" said Mari

  
Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette "Come on lets get to class..." he said and she nodded but she was worried too.

  
"Adrien…i-if Chloe saw... w-who else saw?"

  
"Hopefully no one..."

  
"Adrien I’m scared" she said softly

  
"I know I am too...because I detransformed too..." he looked away. He knew it was the only way to get her to listen but he wasn't sure it was the best course of actions. "Anyway let's get to class..." he sighed.

  
She nodded and took his hand "ok... lets go"

  
"Mari you know ill always be here for you right milady?" He asked

  
She bushed a little "I know..."

  
He sighed and took her hand then looked at her, "Do you want to sit with me?"

  
"Is that ok?" she asked softly

  
"I did ask you princess." He said smiling as she smiled and nodded

  
"Okay then, I think it would be okay." He said and she squeezed his hand

  
"Thank she said confusing him.

  
"For what?" he asked confused

  
"A lot of things" she smiled

  
"Marinette I’ll always be there for you no matter what." He promised

  
Her eyes filled with tears as he said that. "I know you will be Adrien" she said smiling. He smiled at kissed her softly then they walked in the class room. She smiled and wiped her tears of joy from her eyes before everyone gasped as they walked in.

  
Alya was the first to recover. "Girl when did this happen?!" She all but screeched

  
"What this?" she asked looking at adrien

  
"Duh!? just last week you could be near him!"

  
"Yesterday" she smiled kissing his cheek "He _finally_  came to his senses. and so did I"

  
"This is perfect!" She smiled as Adrien rolled his eyes and Nino got up and sat beside Alya. Everyone else was happy too except for Lila who was steaming her plan to turn everyone against Adrien and Marinette wasn't working.

  
Marinette saw her glare and smirked turning to Adrien and kissing him. Adrien smirked and kissed her back then pulled her to the seat. _'I told you'_ he whispered.

  
_‘Told me what?'_ she whispered back

  
_'That she wouldn't be a problem with our friends.'_

  
_'I don’t know... I’m still nervous'_

  
_'I know Mari.'_ he sighed and took her hand.

  
As she watched the two Lila got an idea and sat where Chloe would normally sit. she had gotten push pins from the teachers lounge and then started throwing them at Marinette when neither Adrien or the teacher was looking, and Marinette did nothing. she just let them stay in her side and arm. one even hit her neck.

  
Adrien didn't notice it until after class when he was packing his bag and he heard little whimpers. "Mari?" he asked and saw them. "What happened?" he asked her as he helped her gently get them out of her.

  
"No! Leave them!" she hissed taking a deep breath "leave them, its Lila"

  
"Mari they need to come out." he said

  
"Leave. Them." she said again getting up

  
He sighed and looked at her. "Okay, but I have a shoot so I’ll see you in a little while?"

  
She nodded and kissed him cheek "I’ll see you" she said softly

  
He nodded and kissed her back. "Please get them out." he said softly then walked to the limo sitting outside waiting for him.

  
She walked to the bathroom and pulled them out. As she did small spots of blood could be seen on her shirt and skin. She sighed after she was through and went to Lila’s locker putting them in a box and leaving them there, with a note _‘Nice try bitch, wont work'_ then walked home


	2. Beatings

Adrien sighed as he walked into his room after the shoot. he was so tired and worried about Marinette that he didn't see his father in the room.

  
"I hope you had a good shoot today Adrien" hissed his father

  
He looked around and saw his father. "Um yeah I guess I did father."

  
"good because its the last time you will be leaving this room for a week" he hissed

  
"What? Why?!" He asked shocked

  
"Oh I don’t know, how about you ask Lila?"

  
"Lila?! Why would I talk to her!? She's nothing but a liar!"

  
"She called me, oh, and Marinette is off limits, you are no longer allowed to see her or talk to her."

  
"WHY?! Father I actually LIKE Mari!"

  
"Exactly"

  
"You won't let me see her because i _like_ her?! HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!?"

  
"It is a punishment Adrien, that’s why!"

  
"FOR WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU!?" Adrien shouted but his father didn't answer. He just walked out and locked the door. Then he closed down bars around Adrien’s room too.

  
Adrien punched the floor and then looked at his computer he had to tell Marinette some how what was happening. he tried his phone no damn signal. Then he looked at his computer no power...what the hell..." That’s when he saw there was a note on his desk from lila 'good luck ass whole. hope you survive' What did she mean by that? Hoped he survived?

~~~  
about 6 hours later he got his answer as the door to his room/cage opened and his father came back in with a belt in his hands.

  
He glared at his father. "What the hell is that for jerk?" he asked. He no longer had respect for his father after he locked him up. However his father didn’t answer as he brought the belt over his head and struck Adrien hard. He screamed as Gabriel hit him then hit him again. repeatedly. "What the hell!?" he shouted hatered in his eyes.

  
"You disobeyed me!" he screamed and took a breath walking out. "That was day one of seven" he panted

  
"I fucking hate you..." he hissed and walked weakly to his bathroom.

  
He hissed as he walked back out locking Adrien back in. So that’s what survive meant Adrien realized as he collapsed to the ground once he was in the bathroom and sobbed.


	3. Chat Blanc

The beatings got worse and worse, longer and longer every day and by the end of the week Adrien was hardly recognizable with all the cuts bruises nd welt he had all over his body. Adrien for his part never once cried in front of his father but finally after the seventh day as he stumbled to his bathroom to try and clean the cuts and he collapsed from the pain, he finally gave into the hatred and pain of betrayal and the fact that she didn't come for him. He hoped and prayed every day she would try to save him, but everyday she let him down and now he began to wonder if it was true if she only liked him because he used to be famous. Now he didn't know anymore. He was hurting so much that he didn't notice the black butterfly coming to him and land on the luck charm Marinette gave him two years ago. he looked up and the outline of a butterfly formed on his face.

  
"Chat Blanche, I am Hawkmoth, your lady betrayed you, she didn't save you from the beatings, she let them happen, I will give you the power to destroy her but you know what I need in return"

  
"I want revenge on Lila the liar as well give me that and I will bring the Miraculous to you." he said his voice cold and Hawk Moth smiled

  
"Of course, now go" he hissed

  
Blanc growled and busted his way out of his room and took off to find Lila first not seeing the red hero that had been looking for him for the last week when he didn't answer his phone and not even Chloe could get to him. She was sobbing on the tower. it had been a week. She had hardly slept, hardly gone to school, hardly eaten, and she still couldn't find him. She had nightmares of him being dead. Her fining his body. He pasted by her on his way to find Lila not seeing her crying but she saw the white suit against the dark stormy sky. She looked up and wiped her tears. what was that? she leaned after the thing to see what it was.

  
He landed on a roof and hissed as he looked at the red head who caused all the trouble. She was talking to someone about how worthless he was. So she thought he was worthless? well he would show her just how worthless he was and then he would go after Ladybug for abandoning him to his father.  
Ladybug landed behind them "is there a problem here?" she asked

  
"Nothing that concerns you yet...bug..." he hissed in a _very_ cold voice, but she knew the voice well.

  
"Chat?" she asked softly her eyes filling with tears "Chat Noir!?"

  
"Wrong...Noir died and Blanc was born...he died when you left him there."

  
"No... no, no! Kitty you come back to me. Chat fucking Noir you come back to me" she cried

  
He turned and faced her his face covered in the cuts his suit didn't hide. "You left me there...seven fucking days you left me there for him to beat. Did you know I waited for you to fucking save me and you...just...left...me...there!"

  
"I looked for you even hellish day and night!" she was furious with him for giving in and blaming her "You fucking idiot! I have lost 10 pounds because I didn't eat! I didn't sleep! I didn't o to school! because I was looking FOR YOU! you dumbass! I never stopped looking! and you fucking think I did NOTHING!"

  
"HE FUCKING BEAT ME!" he shouted lunging at her forgetting his anger at Lila. She would wait. Ladybug was his main fury. Deep down he knew the truth that she didn't betray him and believed her that she looked for him but he couldn't seem to break through all the hatred. it was like his conscious was chained back

  
"You fucking moron!" she screamed "If you think I would leave you them! I MIGHT ASWELL LEAVE NOW!" It broke her heart to say that, but she had to. "I’m fucking pointless right?! who could ever want to be with me!? Some FUCKING PRICE OF TRASH NOT WORTH ANYTHING!"

  
He hissed and grabbed her wrists before she left. "You think I’m going to let you leave now?! Give me the Miraculous..." he hissed. "Give them to me and the pain will stop." he begged. "I can finally let go..."

  
"NO! YOU FUCKING PRICK! you don’t deserve them!"

  
"Give. them. to. me." he hissed reaching for them. "Give them to me and you can have Noir back." he said.

"PROVE IT! Chat Noir didn't trust me! and now I have an even bigger mother fucker!"

  
"You want you're precious Noir back fine you can talk to him...until I kill him!" he smirked and he collapsed to the ground and his eyes went from gold to green as he gasped in pain.

  
"CHAT!" she rushed over and pulled him tight "Where is it! where is your Akuma!?"

  
"Y-You have to g-get away..." he cried looking at her the cuts on his face _very_ clear now.

  
"NO!" she sobbed "where is it!"

  
"M-Mari...p-please..." he whimpered as he moved his hand to the pocket the charm was in and moved to drop it when Blanc took over again "Oh no so sorry you aren't get it that easily Buggy." he smirked and knocked her away from him. Adrien was having a war within his own body and mind.

  
She held her chest "YOU FUCKER!" screamed Ladybug

  
"I guess so..." he smirked but what he didn't know was the purple charm at his feet. "I told you, you could talk to him one last time." he said. "I kept my work now give me the miraculous!"

  
Ladybug on the other hand saw the charm Chat dropped "fine" she crawled over to him. right in front of him and picked the charm up "You win," she cried then looked up "in your fucking nightmares!" she crushed the charm and captured the akuma

  
"NO!" he shouted and collapsed as the white suit faded Adrien looked up for a second before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed passed out.

  
"No!" she cried and ran over to him "NO NO! COME BACK!"

  
He groaned and looked up weakly. "M-Mari...I...l-love y..."

  
"I love you too! I love you so much!" she sobbed as she picked him up and took him to the hospital


	4. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay small chapter don't get mad at me.

They immediately took him back to the ER operating room when they cut his shirt off him Ladybug, who refused to leave his side, stared at all the cuts and bruises. "What did you say happened to him again?" the doctor asked Ladybug again.

  
"His father... his father beat him" she cried

  
"You're kidding me...Gabriel Agreste?!" The doctor said shocked that the fashion designer did this to his own son. She nodded and looked at Adrien shame feeling her that she didn’t find him before he was taken over.

  
"Yes..." She whispered

  
"Okay well we need to check his legs...if you don't want to look..." he said

  
"I don’t mind" she said. She wasn’t about to leave him again.

  
The doctor nodded and sighed as he cut Adrien's pants and she saw the cuts that were deeper on his legs than his back "I can't believe he survived with all these cuts..." he mumbled.

  
"I-I’m...I’m going to be sick" she said and ran to the nearest trashcan vomiting her guts out.

  
The doctor sighed and nodded to one of the nurses to help her while he finished stitching Adrien up. "That's all I can do...He'll probably need a transfusion but we don't know his blood type." he told her.

  
"Its the same as mine" she told him holding out her arm as a spot of her suit left for them to take the blood.

  
"Okay we'll get him into a room and get you set up." the doctor told her. "And we'll put him in a very private room. only people you and him authorize can come." he said.

  
"Thank you" she said going with them

  
The doctor nodded and once they got them in a room, they got Ladybug set up to donate blood. "That's all we can do." he sighed. "The rest is up to him."

  
She cried when she heard that and just watched him. She just held out her arm and let the blood transfer to him. As the doctor sighed and walked out of the room locking the door behind him and told the security guard not to let anyone in without authorization.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, another short chapter. I'm trying to break them up so this is where it was that stopped. Warning if you don't like darkness stories then its not for you.

After a couple of hours Adrien groaned. As he did she looked up at him fear in her eyes "Adrien? Adrien I’m here" she cried. He whimpered and opened his eyes. a white room...much like his...great he was still in his room. was it a dream? "Adrien its me" she cried  
His eyes went wide and looked over. "M-Mari?" he said barely a whisper.

  
She nodded tears running down her cheeks "its me"

  
"I-it wasn’t a dream..." he whispered.

  
"what wasn’t a dream honey?" She asked him.

  
"You...you came...f-for me..." he whimpered.

  
"I don’t understand?" she cried taking his hand

  
"You saved me..." he sighed in pain.

  
"From your father?"

  
He nodded weakly. "and my self..."

  
Her heart broke when she heard that. Did he not remember? "I-I....I never found you..." she cried into her hands "you were Akumatized"

  
"W-what?" he said trying to sit up

  
"No stay down." she said keeping him down "Adrien you were Akumatized" she said again.

  
"I-I don't remember that...d-did I hurt...y-you?!"  
She shook her head "no... you didn't"

  
"Mari...I'm so s-sorry...for what ever I did...I didn't mean it..." he whimpered.

  
She pulled him into a kiss "Its ok, baby its ok, don’t be sorry" she told him. He knew that it wasn't okay but he was too weak to argue with her. "I love you. I love you so much baby" she sobbed

  
"I love you too Mari..." he whimpered as he remembered what his father did to him. "D-don't let him in here..."

  
"he isn't getting within 100 feet of you"

  
He looked down and nodded. "I’m tired..."

  
"I’ll be here when you wake up Adrien" she promised softly

  
He nodded and fell back to sleep quickly, then Plagg come up to her. "He knew that you didn't abandon him..."

  
"It still hurts Plagg" She said softly

  
"I know Marinette. He didn't mean anything he said... He told me everyday that he knew you were looking for him. He didn't tell me how he knew but he did..." he sighed. Plagg for his part wished he had come to find Marinette after the first day.

  
"I know he didn't and neither did I. but it still hurts... What he said…what he did…”

  
"Marinette...just don't tell him. he doesn't remember..." he sighed. But Plagg knew that when Adrien did remember he would hate himself.

  
"I would never tell him" she said. Plagg nodded and sighed then flew over to Adrien who was sleeping so soundly at the moment. marinette stayed with him the whole night. Adrien whimpered both in pain and from the nightmare of the crop whip that Gabriel used on him multiple times all through the night.  
Plagg stayed by his side and petted his chosen's head trying to sooth him. He wished he could take the nightmares away from him but he knew that he would remember them more that way and he didn't want that. especially after what he and Marinette went through on the tower.

  
Marinette fell asleep on the side of his bed head on the bed holding his hand. She had nightmares too. She watched him get beaten to death hundreds of times. She watched him get Akumatized even more. He yelled that it was her fault, that he didn't love her, that she left him to die, that she would be better off dead. She whimpered and cried the whole night.


	6. Comfort and Promises

Adrien woke the next morning remembering everything and heard her whimpering. He squeezed her hand gently to wake her up. “Princess…”

  
Her eyes opened and she looked confused "w-what happening... w-why am I crying?" she knew why she was crying but she had to play it off

  
"I think I know baby..." he said softly wiping her tears.  
she paled a little "w-why?"

  
"Because I blamed you for what happened...because of what I said when I was Akumatized..." he mumbled

  
She shook her head. FUCK! he remembered! "N-no... its not that"

  
"I know it was...I’m sorry..." he said

  
"N-no stop, don’t say that" she squeezed his hands

  
"Mari, I know what I said hurt you..." he told her. He didnt tell her that he did feel like she betrayed him.

  
"And I know that you felt alone, that I didn't care, that I left you to die" a memory flashed though her head of him screaming it was her fault. it echoed through her head.

  
"But I didnt!" He insisted

  
"I know you did kitty... its ok"

  
"No Marinette I swear I didnt think that and it is not okay."

  
Tears filled her eyes "No... it is... its ok that you feel that way, Adrien you told me you did."

  
Adrien shook his head. "No it's not okay and I don't remember telling you that, but I do remember blaming you for him beating me." he said looking down.

  
"Its ok because you should blame me" she cried

  
"B-But why?!" he asked as tears flowed down his face. "If any one we both should blame my father Lila and Hawk Moth!" he said shocking her about Lila

  
"Lila? Why the fuck should we blame Lila?"

  
"Because she was the one who called my father and told him...about us...and then he..he forbid me to see you...talk to you or be near you...the he locked me in my room...w-with bars...I-I tried call you...but he cut my phone off and my computer didnt work...then about 6 hours later he started beating me..."

  
Marinette’s face paled. "O-oh my god..." it was her fault. the push pins, she never told Adrien about the push pins. She broke down in tears.

  
"What?" he asked confused 

  
"This is all my fault" she sobbed

  
"No it's not..." he insisted.

  
"The push pins" she cried softly

  
"What about them?" he asked confused.

  
"I-I took them out... then I... clear box. blood.... I-I wrote a note _'n-nice t-try bitch... w-wont work'._ locker... in her locker"

  
"Mari...that has nothing to do with it...that note...it had been there since before we left school..." he said softly. "Please stop crying princess."

  
"I wrote it!" she sobbed

  
"You didn't write the note that was on my desk..."

  
"What.... what note?"

  
"On my desk there was a note from Lila that said _good luck ass whole. hope you survive_..." he sighed and watched as anger filled her eyes

  
"That bitch is bead" she hissed

  
"Marinette no...please that's what she wants." he begged

  
"That fucker is so dead"

  
"Marinette...this is exactly what she wants." he said looking at her with the same eyes as he did as Blanc...hard and lifeless. "Don't let her do to you what she did to me."

  
Her face turned as white as a ghost and she looked into his eyes with fear "S-she’s dead…"

  
"Mari please don't go after her...I don't want you to go through it..." he muttered not looking at her. He saw how scared she got and he didn't know why. He didn’t know the look he gave her…the one that scared her. "I can't stop you if you want it..." he mumbled and turned over away from facing her

  
"P-please don’t turn away" she begged "Adrien I need you."

  
"I need you too, but you scared me when you said you wanted to go after her...then your face went white and scared and I don't know why...I know I scare you..."

  
"Y-You don’t! Adrien please... i-it was just that one look. It was the way Chat Blanc looked at me. please come back"

  
He looked at her. "I...I…I'm sorry Marinette..." he muttered.

  
She shook her head "I’m sorry... so sorry"

  
"Why are you sorry...?" he mumbled.  
"For everything... all of it"

  
"I told you it's not your fault..."

  
"I’m sorry for scaring you, I’m sorry for showing my fear of that look. I’m sorry for leaving you with that monster”

  
"That was not your fault." He insisted. "Please stop saying that."

  
"but its true" she said again

  
"No its not. Like I said if its any one's fault its Lila's."

  
"Who made Lila mad in the first place?!" She asked

  
"Not you, Marinette I was trying to tell her...well I wasn’t interested...but she wouldn’t let me..."

  
"But who stalked her to the park and called her out on her lies in front of the guy she liked?!'

  
He shook his head and sighed. "And who was it that said what he did when she supposedly came to show me she was a supposed hero?"

  
"This is my fault..." She insisted

  
He sighed and just closed his eyes. and tried to get to sleep. he knew she wouldn't stop no matter how much he begged her to, so he just dropped the issue and hoped she would too.

  
When he did that she knew he didn't want to talk...she sighed and turned around in her chair. "Get some rest, I’ll be in the bathroom"

  
He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Don’t." He said softly.

  
She nodded and turned back around "ok" she said softly

  
"I'm sorry Mari." He said softly.

  
"For what? you did nothing"

  
"I didn't stay safe...I should have seen it coming...and I shouldn't have made Lila mad...'

  
"I didn't find you, I didn't try hard enough"

  
"Marinette Dupin Cheng it...was. Not. Your fault." He said finality in his voice.

  
She sighed. she knew it was but let it go, for him. "Fine."

  
"No promise me. It wasn't your fault!"

  
"It was"

  
"Tell me how you think that it was? Huh? It wasn't you who called their father an ass or that you hated him. It was me, the beatings weren't because of you they were because of me and my defiance."

  
"I should have been there! I should have protected you! I should have just let her talk shit about me! I shouldn't have put those fucking push pins in her locker!"

  
"Marinette please, please just drop it okay we can handle Lila later.”

  
"Fine" she said softly

  
Adrien sighed and held her hand. "Thank you Mari."

  
"Sure thing" she said

  
"I love you." He said

  
"I love you too"

  
He sighed and held her hand tightly. "Will you tell Chloe?"

"Tell her what?" She asked confused

  
"To help you with Lila...I can't move.

  
"Oh no... I deal with her alone."

  
"Just promise me you won't hurt her too much or..."

  
"Or what? kill her? Beat she shit out of that bitch?"

  
"No...let him in your head..." He said looking at her.

  
"Get Akumatized?" She asked and he nodded. Hec ouldn't fight her if she did. "I can't promise that"

"Marinette..." He muttered.

  
"No, I’m fucking pissed. I could be Akumatized now if Hawk Moth wanted too."

  
"Don't take the earrings off..." He said

  
"Maybe it would be better if I did"

  
"NO!" he shouted shocking her.

  
She jumped a little "W-why?" She asked

  
"Because...I-I can't stand to see you like that and the Miraculous are what are protecting you...I...I took my ring off when he would beat me so he didnt find out..."

  
She sighed as he told her that "Fine" she said. “I won’t take them off.”

  
He looked at her tears in his eyes. Then sighed. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to yell."

  
"Its fine... really its ok"

  
"No it isn’t...I...I shouldn't have yelled..."

  
"Adrien stop…" she snapped "it’s fine"

  
He sighed and looked down "O-Okay..."

  
guilt ate at her as she saw his movements "Now I’m sorry." she said softly

  
"F-For what?"

  
"Snapping" she said softly

  
"Its fine..."

  
"No its not..."

  
"I kind of deserved it..." He sighed

  
"No you didn't" she said, but he just sighed and shook his head, but didn't say anything else. "I’m so sorry Adrien" she told him, but he sighed and looked at her. 

"Shh, don't worry about it princess "

  
"I’m the worst Ladybug ever"

  
"Why do you say that?"

  
"All I do is hurt... I can't do anything right"

  
"Marinette you didn't hurt me you saved me, you've saved every single person in this city. You aren't a bad Ladybug."

  
"All I do is hurt you... I gave up my miraculous, I couldn't find you!"

  
He slowly sat up and wiped her tears, just like he did that day she thought he was an illusion. "No Mari, you saved me. Not hurt me." He told her as she cried into her hands. she didn't deserve him. He pulled her close to him and held her close. As he did she leaned into him

  
"I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!"

  
"Shh, Shh." He cooed

  
She sobbed into his chest but finally pulled back "I-I don’t want to hurt y-you"

  
"Then stay here Mari." He said softly and held her close.

  
"N-no... your wounds"

  
"I'm fine Marinette."

  
She didn't want to tell him she threw up when they were stitching him up... she couldn't. "your not fine"

  
"Then at least lay beside me." He begged her and she nodded getting into bed with him. "Thank you Mari." she nodded and looked up at him tears still in her eyes He gently wiped her tears.

  
"I love you Adrien"

  
"I love you too Princess." He said as she turned over and scooted her back into him to be close. He held her close and sighed. Then fell back to sleep. Marinette on the other hand, didn't sleep. She could feel the bumps from the stitches from under his clothes and all she wanted to do was sob


	7. Hiding Away

  
Adrien sighed as he walked out of the hospital three weeks later. Marinette was right behind him. she never left "Well I guess we should go to the hotel..."

  
"You can come home with me if you would like"

  
"That's what he would expect Mari..." He said. He never told her that he knew Adrien liked her or that he told him.

  
"Then... somewhere we don’t have to pay"

  
"You don't have pay at the hotel." Chloe said walking up.

  
Marinette turned around "Chloe" she sighed and hugged her "are you sure?"

  
"Positive. I've got it all set up."

  
"Thank you so much" said Marinette softly

  
"Of course Marinette. You can even stay with him."

  
"You have no idea how much this means to me Chloe"

  
"I think I have a little clue." She smiled and pulled them to a car waiting for them. Marinette took Adrien’s hand and held it the whole time. Adrien held her hand tightly and got into the car followed by Chloe. She would protect him... she would take care of him. he wouldn't get hurt anymore. Chloe smiled and nodded at the driver. Then he drove to the back of the hotel.

  
"I told my dad and he knows why happened, so all the staff and guards know not to answer or tell anyone you are here. Chloe said as she led them to a room on the top floor. "Its secluded and a little hidden room that was created for this reason."

  
"Chloe you are a life saver" said Mari

  
"I just want to make up to you and well prove I'm not a beat..." She sighed.

  
"Your not... thank you"

  
"Your welcome Marinette."

  
"tell me if you nee anything okay?"

  
She smiled and looked at her. "You too Marinette, Adrien." She said and walked away as Adrien walked into the room.

  
"Are you okay?" asked Mari

  
"I'm fine Mari." He smiled

  
"Okay...good"

  
"Are you okay?" He asked her

  
"Yeah... nervous but okay"

  
"Nervous about what?" He asked

  
"You getting hurt"

  
"Mari, I'm fine, promise." He said.

  
"I know... but... its the people that want to hurt you again

  
"He won't find me Mari." He said softly "And once I'm healed I'll come help you take them down." she nodded and hugged him close

  
He held her close. "I love you Mari."

  
"I love you too Adrien"

  
"Come on and let's get some rest, you barely slept in the hospital."

  
"I barely slept at all for the past month."

  
"Exactly. Please rest." He begged. He knew that one week was his fault.

  
"Only if you rest too" she countered

  
"I'll lay down too." He comprised. She nodded and took his hand gently. He sighed and followed her to the bed and laid down beside her.

  
"I love you Adrien....c-can I ask you something?"

  
"Of course baby."

  
"Was... was I your first kiss?"

  
He smiled and looked at her. "Unless you count Ladybug kissing Chat to break the spell Dark Cupid had him under..." He smiled

  
She blushed deeply "I-I was?!"

  
"Yes Marinette, you were my first."

  
She buried her face in his chest "you were mine too..."

  
"I'm happy princess." He smiled, then kissed her. She blushed but kissed him back tangling her hands in his hair. He kissed her deeply and held her close. He finally pulled back and held her close. "God I love you so much."

  
"I love you too." she blushed deeply

  
"Come on Mari. Let's get some sleep." She nodded "okay"

  
He smiled and held her close as he covered the lights. She fell asleep almost instantly He chuckled and held her close. she nuzzled into him and held him tight

  
"Sleep tight princess." He said softly and kissed her forehead. She had a smile smile on her face. she was happy he was home. Adrien chuckled and drifted to sleep. But it wasn’t restful. Not the moment his eyes closed his Akuma, the one think he had been dreaming about for weeks was standing here with a whip. 'Its time' he smirked as Adrien froze.

  
Marinette heard him whimper and opened her eyes and kissed him "Adrien? baby are you okay?"  
His eyes shot open and looked around

  
"Honey!" she gasped "its just me. I’m right here  
He sighed and looked down "sorry."

  
"No, no no." she shook her head kissing him "What happened"

  
"Just a nightmare..."

  
"What was your nightmare?"

  
He stiffen and shook his head. "I...I don't want to talk about it..." He muttered.

  
"What would make you feel better?" she asked softly

  
"I just don't want to talk about it princess..."

  
"Adrien I’m not asking you to tell me your dream I’m asking what would make it better"

  
"Just hold me..." He Whimpered and she nodded and held him tight. "Adrien, do you trust me?" she asked softly"

"Of course I do." He said looking at her. So she took his hand and snaked up under her shirt to rest on her chest

 

"Does this make you feel better?" she asked. As his hand rested on her chest he felt her heart beat and nodded. So she moved her hand lower "how about this?"

  
He nodded as he felt her. "Yes..." He whispered. He was slowly calming down.

  
She blushed and bit her lip "g-good... I’m glad you feel better"

  
He pulled his hand away and buried his face in her neck. "It was Blanc..."

  
She sighed softly and held him close. Of course it was "What did he do?"

  
"He had a whip..." he whimpered

  
she sighed "he beat you... didn't he?” she asked and Adrien nodded. "I will never let you get hurt again. ever"

  
"I know Marinette...I know..."

  
"I love you so fucking much baby"

  
"I love you too Marinette, so much."

  
"Adrien I want you to feel safe" she said softly

  
"I do with you." He said.

  
"I know" she said softly. "but I can't protect you from your dreams"

  
He sighed and looked down "I know..."

  
"Adrien I want to make you feel better"

  
"May be...I should stop with Chat for a while..."

  
It broke her heart and she had to bite her lip to keep tears back, but she wasn’t going to stop him if he wanted to do that "I-If that's what you want"

  
"I'm just thinking...I don't know...if I didn't have the miraculous...if I wasn't chat...then none of this would have happened..."

  
"Please stop staying that" she begged crying softly

  
"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. He realized after he said that, if he wasn't Chat, he wouldn't have met her.

  
"Please don’t say that again" she begged softly

  
"I won't I promise..." He said softly. She nodded and held on to him tight "I'm really sorry for that Mari..." He whispered as he held her close

  
"I-It’s okay...." she said softly

  
"No it isn't." He sighed

  
"I promise its fine" she said softly.

  
He sighed and nodded. "Okay..." he mumbled. She held onto him tight and tried to steady her breathing. He sighed and held her close. "I love you so damn much Marinette."

  
"I love you too Adrien."

  
"How about we go for a walk? I'll we're a hood so no one knows..."

  
"Sure, if that's what you want" she said

  
"I'm okay with it if you are princess." he said softly. "I just...hate being cooped up..."

  
"okay then, lets go" she smiled

  
"Thank you princess." he said and grabbed a hoodie that was black and threw it over his head. "Anything?"

  
She shook her head "nope"

  
"Good come on princess." he said and the two walked out of the room. he needed to get out for a while.

 


	8. Encounter

As soon as they left the hotel Marinette took his hand and held it tightly to her as they walked. He smiled and walked out as he felt the sun shine. "I missed this."

  
"Me too" she said softly. He smiled and walked through the streets. They had talked to Alya and Nino both agreed to help them, but then they ran into the one that they wanted to avoid. luckily Adrien wore glasses when they came to her.

  
"Well looks like you didn't take too long to betray Adrien there Maritrash." she said

  
Marinette was so confused but went along with it "Adrien thought it best to see someone else. All I want is for him to be happy. So if that's what he wants so be it"

  
"Oh really? too bad that he didn't pick a dedicated girl that wouldn't leave him. I heard he was locked away in his room. I wonder why that was."

  
"Because of his fucked up father" she hissed

  
"No his father wanted to protect him from being corrupted." she smiled.

  
"How the fuck would I corrupt him? He’s so kind and loving. He wouldn't change"

  
"Oh you already have. you've made him to where he doesn't listen to me." said Gabriel ask he walked up.

  
Marinette hissed and pulled Adrien behind her "leave. NOW!”

  
"Why should I? After all you of all people would know where that bastard son of mine is." he said smirking at the blond in the black hoodie.

  
"Gone," she hissed "I’m dating someone else"

  
"I will find him and you will regret helping him." he hissed and he grabbed the blonde and yanked the hoodie down. "NOW HOME!" he shouted to Adrien who had fallen when he yanked the hood down.

  
"NO!" Marinette screamed stepping in front of Adrien with confidence "You will NOT take him from me! YOU PIG!"

  
Gabriel smirked as he yanked Adrien to his feet and started dragging him. But Adrien wasn't going to take it laying down. Not this time. No this time he used his strength from Chat and flipped his father shocking all of them except for Marinette. "I am NOT going with you you bastard." he hissed at his father.

  
Marinette pulled Adrien next to her and held his hand tight "You will take him from me over my dead body"

  
"You are going to regret this boy...you and her both." he hissed and him and Lila walked away

  
"I guess this was a bad idea after all..." he sighed but she shook her head

  
"No it wasn't, now your dick father knows i will do anything for you"

  
"I know and he knows I won't leave you...just like I told him...when he...he locked me a way..." he sighed shocking her.

  
"W-what?" she looked at him worriedly

  
"He...he said I couldn't see you because it was a punishment. I told him that I actually liked you and that's why he said I couldn't see you..."

  
"Because of me?" she asked guilt tearing her apart

  
"More because I love you...It's not just you Mari." he assured her.

  
"B-but me.... I’m the reason. Just because you loved me...."

  
"No not just that reason...that was the reason he said I couldn't see you anymore..." he said softly pulling her close.

  
Tears threatened to fall and she held him close. "Adrien I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry" she cried

  
"Mari..." he said softly and sighed. "Let's go back to the hotel." he said softly. "I'll tell you everything."

  
She nodded "p-please" she said. She wanted to know what all happened when he was with his father. Adrien sighed and the two went back to the hotel. then he sat her down, and told her everything. not just the reason he was locked up, but everything, from blaming him for making his line fall. to his mother being missing. She looked at him with horror as he told her everything. "Oh my god" her tears fell. she felt horrible for crying but she couldn't hold it back "Adrien," she looked into his eyes "I’m so sorry"

"It's not your fault Mari...I mean...I just wished I knew why he said she was missing..."

  
"No... I’m sorry i wasn't there for you"

"Mari, please it wasn't your fault." He told her. "How could you have known?"

  
"I was your partner! I was your friend!" she cried

  
"Marinette you don't get it. how were you to know that he locked me away...that he blamed me fore her going missing...or any of it? you looked for me and I know you were." he said softly "Please stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Like I said before if it was anyone's it was Gabriel's and Lila's." he said

  
she looked up at him and sniffled a little. "O-Okay" she said softy

  
"Come on baby, let's just forget him for now." he said softly.

  
She nodded and leaned into him again "I love you"

  
"I love you too baby." he said and pulled her over to the bed then laid down with her. She faced him and nuzzled into his chest. He sighed and held her close. He was so tired, something he had been for a while since the beatings. So he fell to sleep. She felt his breathing steady and kissed his neck "good night Adrien"


	9. Finding out the Truth

Adrien looked around as he stood in a factory. "Where the hell am i?" he asked as he walked through the building. "Wait i know this place but what the hell am i doing here?" That's when he saw in a room and couldnt believe what he was seeing. Emilie lay on the wall her head slumped to the side. she was skin and bone chained to the wall. Adrien started as he saw her. "NO mother?!" he asked and ran over to her. He had thought that she was dead, but she was here alive...for the moment. "No...please momma..." he said as he reached for her but his hands went right through her. she did not see or feel him just staying there. Adrien stared and looked at his hands. He was a ghost to her. "Momma..." he said as a figure came in with a hood.

"Well Emilie time for your lesson." the figure smirked coldly.

  
She looked up and backed into the wall "N-No please no"

  
"You don't get the choice. the master wants it and you know it. So either give it up or the lesson." he said

  
"-never" she sobbed

  
"Then I guess your getting shocked and no food again today." he said and snapped his fingers then more people came and unchained her then dragged her to a table full of electrodes.

  
"I would rather DIE then give it up!" she screamed as they dragged her to the table

  
"Then I guess you will...everyone else thinks you're dead anyway." the figure laughed coldly and walked over to the controls after the thugs had her attached and turned on the probes.

"Kill me! kill me then! you will never find it!" she shouted. He shook his head and turned up the voltage causing her to scream uncontrollably. She screamed and screamed. tears fell from her eyes and onto the table.

  
~~~

  
Adrien wanted to stop them from torturing his mother but he couldn't get them to hear him or anything "MOMMA!" he shouted and bolted up in the bed shaking.

  
She sat up and held him tight "Adrien! I’m right here." she held him tight and rubbed his back. He shook violently then tore out of her arms and into the bathroom, where he vomited. She ran with him and rubbed his back "oh my god, Adrien honey what happened?"

  
"Night...mare..." he wheezed through the hacks.

  
"Let it out honey. its okay." I’m right here" she cooed. He nodded and continued. finally he shuddered and rinsed his mouth out and sank to the floor still shaking. "My love" she said softly. she held him tight and kissed his head gently "Your mother?"

He nodded. "She's alive..."

  
Her eyes widened when she heard that. "What... s-she is?"

  
"I...I think so...I...I had a dream..." his eyes widened. "We have to go...now!"

  
"What where!? where are we going!?"

  
"Just transform and follow me." he said almost panicking as he transformed himself. She nodded and followed him "Kitty. breath"

"I can't if what I saw was real...she's dying..." he said and took off to the factory from his dreams. She followed after him as fast as she could


	10. Dark Noir

Adrien ran as fast as he could and finally got the the building. It was night so there shouldn't be light in the building but there was a lot of flashing of lights and screams. It was happening right then. He couldn't let it go on. He didn't care if Marinette was there or not he was going to save his mothers.

  
"CHAT WAIT!" she called but she saw him go in "WAIT!"

  
He didn't wait he couldn't. He ran into the building and went to the room he saw in his dream. There just like in his dream was his mother strapped down to the table probes attached to her everywhere, even on her lower area. He hissed and attacked the man who was doing the electro shocks.

  
She jumped in right after him and saw Emilie. She ran over and ripped off the electrodes. She socked herself as she did but she picked Emilie up anyway "CHAT LETS GO!"

  
Chat looked over and saw Marinette had his mother and nodded. he dropped the ass hole in his hands and ran off with Marinette and his mother. "We have to get her to the hospital and not the anyone know she's there." he said tears streaming down his face and the sight of his frail looking mother.

  
"I will stay with her. No matter what" she said softly. She jumped to the hospital and went in "We need this women taken care of now, but I’m going back with her. She needs to stay protected"

  
"Of course Ladybug." said one of the doctors and took Emilie back as Ladybug followed her. Chat on the other had went back to the factory. He had unfinished business there.

  
~~~

  
Marinette knew she had to stay with Emilie, like she promised Adrien, but she also knew she needed to go with Chat too! She had the hospital call Ayla and waited till she got there and was with Emilie to go after chat. She leaped as fast as she could to the factory but it would take her 45 minutes to get there

  
~~~

  
Chat landed at the factory and grabbed everyone of the thugs that were there and would beat his mother. Then he tied them up in the corner leaving the one who was the head and the one who talk to his mother and shocked him alone. "Now you're going to see how it feels." he hissed. as he strapped the man down but just as he got ready to shock him Ladybug showed up.

  
"CHAT STOP!" she screamed bursting through the door. "please this isn't you"

  
"He deserves to know how it felt...he was killing her...he deserves to know that pain..." he hissed.

  
"Outside. Now" she hissed back

  
"Not until he learns the truth..." he said

  
"CHAT NOIR!" she barked "OUTSIDE! NOW!"

  
He growled and dropped the remote leaving the naked man on the table.

  
She walked outside pulled him around the corner and slapped him. "What the fuck are you doing. this is not you"

  
He let her slap him but it didn't faze him. "He deserves to know her pain..." he said again.

She slapped him again "this is not you," she cried again tears in her eyes "this is not my kitty."

He sighed and wiped her tears. then he pulled her close to him and held her tightly. "I"m sorry..." he said softly.

  
She wanted her Kitty "Don’t do it. please don’t do it" she cried softly

  
He sighed and nodded. "Okay...I won't" he said softly.

  
She held him tight and nodded "thank you"

  
"You better call the cops...if I go back in there..." he trailed off.

  
She held him tighter and nodded "I will. promise me something Adrien. please"

  
"What?"

  
"Don’t go after them"

  
"That's why I want you to call the police...the ones who tied her down are tied up...but the one who was doing it..."

  
"No Kitty, ever, promise me you will never go after them"

  
He sighed and gently wiped her tears. "I promise sweetheart."

  
"I’ll be back" she said softly going back in and calling the cops.

  
"He’s a monster! just like us! he knows he is! he can't help it! he likes the power, the thrill" screamed the man. Marinette glared at him and knocked him out

"shut the fuck up. stop spreading lies" she shouted as Chat jumped to the top of the roof as he heard that and hid in the shadows. She then called the cops and came out "Kitty? Chat?" she looked around for him when her signal went off on her yoyo. He had sent her a message on her com and told her to meet him at the tower that he had to get away from them before he killed them. She sighed as she read it.  He had heard that man "Chat, you not a monster" she said softly before heading to the tower

 


	11. Not A Monster

Chat sat at the edge of the tower and let his legs dangle. He knew that the man was right, but he didn't want to admit it. She landed behind him and sat next to him taking his hand "You're not a monster chat"

  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he muttered

  
"I know you heard them Chat, your not a monster"

  
"Really? I don't see how I'm not...I was going to enjoy torturing him..."

  
"After those men tortured your mother for years. Adrien if you were in your mothers spot they would already be dead"

  
"I want to kill them..." he mutter tears forming. "I still do...I want to rip their throats out...how isn't that a sign of a monster?"

  
She turned him to face her and she looked into his eyes "because anyone would want them dead if their loved one wad being tortured." she wiped his tears "I would do more then rip their throats out of they even touched you"

  
"Thank you Mari..."

  
She nodded and pulled him tight "there is no way your a monster Adrien"

  
He sighed and looked down. "Yeah..."

  
"Adrien" she gave him a look "you're not"

  
"If you say so Marinette." he sighed, "But I have to get to the hospital...I-I want to check on her...she...she looked so..." he started and finally broke down shocking her. She gasped but pulled him as tight as she could. "Come here, come on. I'm right here, let it go Adrien, let it out" He just sobbed in her arms and held her tight like he was scared that she was going to leave him too. "I'm not going anywhere Kitty" she said softly. she pulled him into his lap and held him tight "I'm right here"

  
"Mari I'm so scared." he said

  
"Why are you scared baby?"

  
"I always lose those close to me..."

  
"I'm not leaving you. I never will Adrien. you would have to kill me"

  
"No please don’t say that." he begged.

  
she sighed "Ok ok, I’m sorry" she said softly. "Kitty I would never leave you"

  
He just held her close and finally calmed down. "I-I need to go to the hospital Marinette..."

  
"Let’s go kitty," she said softly. He nodded and the two went back to the hospital. Chat detransformed in the alley and explained Ladybug found him and told him about his mother and asked to go to her room.

  
"Son your mother is in critical care." the doctor told him and Adrien nodded not wanting to break down in front of the doctor. She walked in with him as ladybug and smiled at Alya "Thank you so much." 

"Will she-"

  
"She will be fine. please don’t tell anyone about this" Alya nodded and ran out. Adrien sat next her hand gently picked her hand up and let the tears fall. Marinette closed the door behind Alya and went and stood next to him putting her hand on his shoulder

  
"Oh Momma..."

  
"She will be ok Adrien" said Mari softly

  
"I hope so...she's so weak..." he muttered.

  
"She will." she de transformed and looked at Tikki "Is there anything you can do?" she asked her Kwami

  
"Not at this point...it's too...” She trailed off.

  
"Please Tik." Marinette begged her kwami "Anything"

  
Tikki sighed and looked at Emilie. "I...I can try something...but I’ll need Plagg's help..." Tikki said and Marinette nodded looking around for Plagg

Plagg sighed and flew out of Adrien's pocket. "This is dangerous Tikki." he told her.

  
"What...what is it?"

  
"Transfer life force..." Tikki said sadly.

  
"No, no we are not doing it" said Marinette

  
"Not human Marinette... and not enough to make it worse...but..."

  
"No! we are not risking anyone in here!"

  
Tikki looked at her. "You asked me if there was anything we could do...that's about it..."

  
"Then we can't do anything, I know she will make it"

  
Tikki sighed and nodded. "Okay..." she said as Adrien just sat there.

  
"Won’t you just being around help her?"

  
"No...because she doesn't have a Miraculous...I wished it worked like that Marinette. I really do."

  
"Then I'll give her my miraculous"

  
"No...you cant..." Adrien muttered suddenly

  
"If it will help her why can't I?"

  
"Look..." he pointed to the brooch.

  
"I-is that...." her eyes widened

  
"A Miraculous..."

  
"The Peacock Miraculous..." she said softly

  
"Then we can help her...and not that way." Tikki said.  
"How?" Marinette asked confused

  
"She has a Miraculous...we can heal her, but not all the way a lot of it will still be up to her.

  
"Do it, please do it"

  
Tikki and Plagg nodded then floated to the top of her head and laid there letting light flow over her. Marinette took Adrien’s hand and laced her fingers in his

  
"I hope this works..." he mumbled.

  
"I know will, Adrien it will work" she told him. He sighed and looked at her. he could only hope she was right. She leaned down and kissed him "have faith adrien"

  
"I'll try Mari..." he mumbled

  
"Please do adrien" He leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed. She then held his hand tight and just watched the kwamis work


	12. The Awakening and The plans

It was hours later Marinette had fallen asleep on Adirne's lap, but Adrien didn't sleep at all. She nuzzled into him and held onto him tight. Adrien sighed and held her close and he held his mother's hand. "I'm here for you momma...we both are..." he said again.

  
"A-Adrien?"

  
Adrien Adrien's eyes went wide and he looked at her. "M-Momma?"

  
"Adrien is t-that you?"

  
"Y-yes Momma." he said "I-It's me..."

  
She smiled "Baby. w-where am I?"

  
"T-the hospital."

  
She nodded and looked at him "I have missed you baby"

  
"I-I missed you too momma.

  
she reached up for him weakly trying to cup his face  
"Mother please don’t move you're extremely weak..."

  
"But I want to see my baby, your so big now" she smiled

  
"Momma..." he said softly as he moved to get up but Marinette was in his lap

  
"Who is this?" she asked softly as Marinette moaned softly at the movement

  
"My girlfriend." he said soflty "Baby...wake up..."

  
"Hmm?" Marinette groaned and opened her eyes

"What’s going on?"

  
"My mother's awake baby." he said softly

  
"What?" her eyes opened and she blushed deeply sitting up "O-oh... nice to meet you Ms. Agreste"

  
"Please, call me Emilie dear. and your name is?" 

"Marinette miss" Adrien chuckled a little and looked at his mother. THen he leaned in so she could take his cheek.

  
"Your so grown up... I missed everything" she said softly

  
"It wasn't you're fault mother." he said softly.

  
"But I missed it anyway. now you a grown man"

  
"I'm still in school momma." he said softly.

  
"Oh shut it" she smiled "your grown to me"

  
"Okay momma." he smiled

  
"There, that’s what I wanted to see" she smiled again

  
"Oh momma." he said softly and held her hand tightly.

  
"My little bunny" she cooed

  
He smiled and held her hand to his cheek. "I’ve missed that mother."

  
"So have I baby"

  
"You should rest some more mother." He said softly. She nodded and took his hand back. she was really, really weak still. "rest Momma, I’ll be here." He told her again. She nodded and closed her eyes drifting back to sleep. Adrien smiled and hugged Marinette  
"I’m so happy for you Adrien" she hugged him back

  
"Thank you princess."

  
"Of course Adrien, anything for you"

  
"Princess..."

  
"Kitty..."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too"

  
"I’m sorry I woke you... she wanted to cup my cheek and I would have thrown you in the floor..."

  
"Honey its ok" she smiled "I would rather her touch her child again" she cooed

  
"God you are the best." He smiled

  
"No you are" she smiled. Adrien sighed and held her close "I’m so lucky to have you Adrien"

  
"I think that goes both ways bugaboo." He said smiling as she blushed and held him tight. He held her close then sighed "Baby if you want to get some rest its okay to go home."

She shook her head. "no. I’m ok. plus, all I want is to spend time with you kitty" she smiled

  
"Okay Princess." He smiled as he held her close. "Do you want something to eat? I'll go get us something."

  
"Sure thing kitty. Just grab me a snack" she smiled and kissed his cheek

  
"Okay princess." He smiled then looked at his mother "stay with her." He told her.

  
"of course Adrien, I’m not leaving her" she gave his hands a squeeze "I love you Adrien"

  
"I love you too princess." He said and walked out of the room.

~~~

As Adrien was leaving the room he didn’t know that someone was watching the hospital "he will pay, at least it will be easy to trap him" said Gabriel to the man Adrien had chained up before

  
"But sir he knows who we are." The man said. "How?"

  
"I will handle it. He is my son after all."

  
"Okay sir." The man said. "Do you want me to hold him?" A sliver of hope in his eyes. He loved holding boys.

  
"You will keep him in a different spot then Emilie but yes, Glen." Gabriel said. Of course he was behind his wife’s disappearance. However he covered his tracks well and no one knew.

  
"Okay where would you like?" Glen asked him.

  
"Outside of town. Far outside of town"

  
"Yes sir." He smirked. "I have the perfect place."

  
"Good. don’t tell me"

  
"No sir." He smirked a wicked glean in his eye. It was how Gabriel covered his tracks with Emilie.

  
"Go. come to the house at 1 tonight"

  
Glen nodded and left as Adrien walked out of the hospital to get 'real' food. he saw his son and walked behind him then ran up and pushed him so his head his the wall knocking him out. gaberial called glen "change of plans. come now"


	13. The plan

Glen smiled and drove up in the van. Gabriel tied a blindfold over Adrien’s eyes and a gag in his mouth as he got in and told Glen to drive "I thought you didn't want to know where I was taking him."

  
"To late" chuckled Gabriel darkly

  
"Fine with me sir." Glen smirked and drove far out of town to a large barn like building.

  
"Good choice" chuckled Gabriel

  
"Its a place...I...I have special...occasions act...if you catch my drift."

  
"Occasions? Sounds interesting"

  
"Well if you'd like I'm sure some of my men are finishing a session up." Glen smirked "you could come see."

  
"I would love too" he smiled evilly. Glen smiled coldly and walked in to a woman screaming. Like Emilie the woman had electrodes attached everywhere and was striped. She was getting shocked after being beaten.   
"Now we don't have to do the shock treatment on him. Just beatings...and...a few...other things." He nodded to another woman striped as she was screaming as a man behind her moved.

  
"Fine by me" he chuckled

  
Glen smirked and nodded. "New meat’s in the truck boys!" He called. And three men went to where Adrien was still knocked out from the head bashing.

  
"Give me a weekly update.” He was telling him as the men chained Adrien to the wall. “I’ll also come check on him once a week."

  
"Of course. How shall I break him? Any request for personal effects?"

  
"Use that bitch, he would do anything for her. She took him from me. Attack his dark side and it will kill him"

  
"Ahh yes the one who came after him when they took Emilie. Any items in particular you want?"

  
"Yes, but I will wait, till he’s barely sane... then I will take it"

  
"Ahh, perfect. I'll let you know when it reaches that point. I'm sure you would love to watch him break."

  
"God it will be my heaven"

  
Glen nodded and watched as the boys chained him to the wall then spread his legs apart. "I'll wait till he wakes then start his 'treatment'."

  
"Perfect" hissed Gabriel Glen nodded and checked the chains undoing his legs letting him hang down his feet barely touching the floor. He liked when they kicked. Then walked out the door, With Gabriel.  
"I will be back in a weeks time"

  
"Yes sir." He said and walked back in as one of the others drove Gabriel back to the city. He walked back in and set up all his, toys, for the fun he was going to have with Adrien. Then he waited for the boy to wake up as he rubbed his own cock, getting it ready.

  
Adrien soon came too with a massive headache, and chained to the wall. "What the hell...?"

  
"Welcome back" chuckled Glen

  
"Who the hell are you?!" He asked

  
"The guy that’s going to have a _lot_  of fun" he chuckled and Adrien's eyes went wide and looked around seeing all the 'toys'. ' _Oh shit'_ he thought

  
"You’re mine now" he laughed the bulge in his pants growing

  
"N-no..." He said.

  
"Fuck yes"

  
"You're insane!" Adrien shouted.

  
"No, I’m getting paid, and I’m horny" he chuckled. Adrien stared and fear for once was in his eyes. This man intended to rape him. "You’re scared." said the man squatting down "I like them like that" Adrien spat in the man's face when he knelt down. Yes he was scared but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back. He wiped the spit off his face and glared at him. he grabbed Adrien’s legs and pulled them out from under him and started to rip off his pants "I guess we are starting now then"

  
Adrien kicked and screamed but of course it was no use. No one heard him all the way out there. But he did manage to hit the man where it hurt the most, causing him to not rape him due to the pain. "you FUCKER!" he screamed from the floor. "oh your going to get it"

  
Adrien didn't want to know what that meant. He just wished Ladybug would find him. he pulled a knife off the table and slowly pushed it into his leg

  
Adrien screamed loudly as the knife went into him. "You...b-bastard!'

  
He just laughed "I don’t need to fuck you. This is enough to get me going" He didn't say anything else in fear of biting his own tounge from the pain. Then tears formed as Glen left the knife in him. He then slid off his pants and jerked himself off. Adrien held his head down as Glen came all over him and then laughed as he yanked the knife out. "That’s just a taste" he hissed

  
Adrien screamed and sobbed then looked at him with pure hatred. "Y-you won't break me..." He hissed.

  
"Oh I will, and I’m going to have fun doing it" he laughed

  
"We'll see ass hole." He said as Glen walked out of the room. "Mari...save me..." He whispered as Plagg took off to find his way back to Marinette to get his kit out of there.

  
~~~

  
Marinette was so confused. where was he? Just then Plagg flew in weakly finally finding his way back to the hospital. "Mari...adrien captured...help..."


	14. The rescue

About three weeks after Adrien went missing Lila was talking with Gabriel when a call came. She looked at him confused as to what it could be about but the look Gabriel's face went from strict to glee in about five seconds. "Oh Lila, I think your dream just came true" he chuckled

"Oh?" She asked confused.

"Come with me" he laughed walking past her

"Um...okay." She said and followed him as a red hero pasted once again looking for Chat. "Guess her cat went missing again."

"More then missing." he smirked knowingly

"Um mind telling me what that means?" She asked confused.

"I broke him" he laughed wickedly

"Broke...him?" She asked confused getting in the car that was waiting for them.

"You will see" he smirked and got in with her. "he got what he deserved" he added and Lila wasn't sure she liked the sound of that but kept silent. They drove to the barn and Gabriel was greeted by glen "how close is he?"

"Very." He smiled coldly. "I waited to do the last bit till you got here. I figured you wanted to see it."

"Of course" he chuckled

They all walked in and Lila's eyes went wide. Before her was Adrien, covered in red lashings, marks from electrode shocks and in him was a _very_ thick dildo. He didn't even look like Adrien anymore. He was skin and bones his normal complexion a pasty grey and he was tied up with chains suspended in air.

Gabriel smirked in delight. "Perfect." He said with glee as he walked over and pushed on the end of the dildo with his foot. Adrien moaned through the ball gag as his dull eyes stared blankly ahead. They had no life in them at all. That wasn't what Lila wanted. She wanted Adrien sure, but not like that.

"This is perfect, and he’s so close too! I can see it" he laughed pushing it in him further His screams were muffled as tears streamed down his face. Lila could take it she slipped out and transformed then made her way back to town. "YES YES!" screamed Gabriel. He screamed more as Gabriel pushed it farther in him. Then he started shaking his head as blood started coming out of him.

~~~

Lila quickly ran back to town. She had to find Marinette and fast. Finally she found her and caused a scene to get her attention. Marinette ran over transformed

"Look you little shit!" she hissed "I don’t have time for you!"

"Better make time buggy if you want your little kitty!" She shouted and took off toward the barn.

Rage ran through her as she heard that and she _RACED_ after her "YOU FUCKER! GET BACK HERE! THIS WILL BE THE END OF YOU!"

"Got to catch me first!" She shouted back racing toward the barn.

"YOUR DEAD!" Marinette shouted at her.

"Don't think so!" She said as they got to the barn and Ladybug caught her. she wrapped her yoyo around her neck and pulled her tight

"You little shit, you will feel every sing thing he felt and more. Do you understand me? You will die slowly and painfully. You will never see the light of day again bitch" she promised

"You may w-want...t-too stop..." She wheezed as Plagg flew around her.

She loosened but didn't let go "why should I?"

"That's the barn! The kit is inside!" Plagg shouted.

"What...." she said softly letting Lila go and running in bursting through the door. Glen looked at her shocked. He was just about to take his prize as Gabriel watched. Fury flew through Marinette at the sight as she threw her yoyo around Glen and yanked him back hitting his back against the wall hard enough knock him out, she threw it at Gabriel and put it around his throat and lifted him up off the ground but still let him stand on his toes to breath. "you... your going to pay for this" she hissed

He hissed. "he...he's b-broken...you...you will...n-never ge...get...him..ba...ck..." He wheezed as Adrien lied face down on the ground naked red marks all over him and blood trailing out of his ass. Adrien laid face down lifeless. His father was right his soul and body was broken. He was lost. He didn't know where he was or even who he was. His soul was broken. he was broken and he didn't know if he would ever be the same or feel safe again.

"You see this!?" she pointed to Adrien and wanted to vomit "This is what you will look like. this is what you will go through! FOR MONTHS!" she screamed and knocked them bother out and tied them both the separate tables. then ran back over to Adrien. she sobbed and sobbed. she gently turned, him over and looked at him "Adrien? baby?" Adrien shook violently when she touched him. He didn't know who it was but he couldn't speak thanks to the gag in his mouth.

She took the gag out of his mouth and wiped her tears "Adrien its me. baby its me I’m here. your safe"

"Ma...ri..." He barley whispered and weakly tried to cup her face but passed out from the pain. She then picked him up and ran him to the hospital. she dropped him off then ran back to the bran. It was time to start the torture.

Lila sighed and took off. She knew that Gabriel and Glen deserved what was coming to them, but she didn't want to be around for it.

~~~

She walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. locking it and barricading it. The only way out now was a small window at the top of the barn.

"You think I'm scared of you bitch? I'll break you like I did that bastard!" Glen yelled.

"You will never get a chance" she hissed. She looked at all the tools and sex toys he had. He did this for fun... she turned around and vomited but pushed back the part of her head screaming to stop and stepped forward. "What should I do first?" Her eyes ice cold

"Die..." Hissed Gabriel. "It doesn't matter what you do to us that boy with forever be lost to you bitch." He smirked at her and with that she grabbed the biggest dildo he had and rammed it all the way up him "LIES!" she screamed. Gabriel screamed and Glen actually looked at Marinette for once fear in his eyes. This girl meant business.

"Now you fear me" she hissed taking the knife on the table and slashing the back of his ankles. Glen screamed in pain as blood trickled out of Gabriel down the dildo. she gabbed them both and rammed 2 dildos up glen "I'll be back" she hissed in promised then ran to go check on Adrien


	15. Broken?

Adrien laid motionless on a bed as he was awake but stared blankly at the wall. The doctors bandaged his wounds and covered them up but nothing broke him from staring blankly at the wall. Not even Plagg with his cheese, when she came in through the window and sat next to him "Adrien? My love?" She asked him softly. He didn't move or acknowledge that she was there, but tears started falling.

"Oh my god" she stood up and kissed the tears that fell. "Y-your safe" she said softly "I’m right here"

Plagg came up to her and sighed. "His mind is broken..." He said to her.

"N-no... don’t say that... h-he will come back, he will"  
"I hope so Marinette...I really do..." The Kwami mumbled and flew of to hide.

"He will" she said again crying into her hands "he has to"

Adrien laid there as he heard her cry. In his mind he kept looking for the one he heard. "Who's there?! Who's crying? I can help you!"

"Come back to me" she cried "Adrien I love you please, i can't live without you" she begged and he heard the voice. It was someone who cared about him he assumed.

"Who's there?!" He asked again but no answer. Then something changed and he saw an end to like an endless tunnel. "Ma...ri..."

She looked up at him "Adrien? Kitty?" she cried looking at him

"Ma...ri..." He mumbled again.

"Baby! its me! Adrien its me!" she got up and kissed his cheek Just then some color came back in his eyes and he moved his head a little. She kissed his cheek again "I need you, please" she sobbed

He moaned like he was coming out of a dream and looked at her. "Mating..." He muttered confusing her

"W-what? Honey what?" she asked softly kissing him again

He groaned again and moved his hand painfully cupping her cheek. "M-milady..." He said again

She broke down and held his hand to her cheek "Y-yes... i-its me. I’m here, I’m your lady"

"I...love....y-you..."

"I love you too! I love you so much. I love you more then you know. more then the world" He looked at her and held her hand but he was fading again. He was still in a lot of pain and didn't remember half of what happened.

"No, no, no, no! Don’t leave me!" she cried kissing his lips "you stay with me, you can't leave me!"

"I...won't leave..." He mumbled.

She nodded and held his hand tight "ok..." she said softly as he leaned his head back and basically passed out again, as Plagg came up.

"He’s so hurt Plagg" she cried

"I know...but I have an idea..."

"what?" she asked softly

"You'll have to put your vengeance on hold..." He warned.

"You and Tikki heal him" she sighed. "do it I don’t need Tikki to go with me. I’ll ride my bike there and wear a mask"

"I can go with you." a blue Kwami said as she flew in with Emilie’s brooch.

Her eyes widened "You're Emilie’s Kwami" said Marinette softly

Duusu nodded. "Emilie had a dream this was going to happen and she knew she couldn't do anything, but I can. you can either take me or stay with Tikki, I can help heal him."

"Between you two who heals faster?" she asked  
"Tikki."

"Then you are coming with me. Tikki you stay"

"Marinette just be careful. don’t let your need for revenge, out weight your sense for justice." Tikki said

"Too late Tikki" she said her eyes going darker. Tikki sighed and got to work healing Adrien.

"Say feathers fan."

"Wait, how can I wear the earrings and the brooch?"

"Its okay it won't bother you, but if you want you can leave them here with Adrien

She shook her head "I-I’m going to wear them... ok... feathers fan"

Duusu was sucked in to the brooch and Marinette stood there in the Peacock suit.

"Man if I didn't know better I would think you were Emilie." Plagg said and that gave Marinette an idea. She smirked and kissed Plagg on the head "Thank you Plagg"

“F-for what?” He asked confused

"Don’t worry"

”just be careful.”

"I will" she lied and with that she leaped off to the barn to make them feel all the pain they inflicted on Adrien.


	16. Torture

 Gabriel laid still chained up to the table with the dildo still in his ass when Marinette showed up as the peacock. He stared wide eyed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was dead. Her wounds from Glen who was passed out, was enough to kill her. He was sure. So how was she there unless she was a ghost.

"Miss me honey?" she hissed

 Gabriel stared and shook his head. "No its not possible! Your dead!"

"Are you sure?" she asked grabbing his cheeks "Because I’m right here" she hissed

 "N-No! I-it isn't possible!" He shouted fear in his eyes.

"Wrong, I’m right here?" she hissed pushing the dildo /all the way/ into him, just like he did Adrien

 He screamed and caused Glen to stir. He stared at the blue hero. "You are a...bitch Emilie!" Gabriel shouted .

"And your a monster" she screamed back

 "No...I...am...not..." He hissed on pain.

"You’re not?! YOU KILLED ME! you tortured your own wife and child! YOU SAT WHILE SOME ASSWHOLE ALMOST RAPED YOUR SON! YOU LAUGHED!" rage was taking over her. She let go of him and grabbed the knife gently running it over his cock. Not hard enough to cut him though. "You will pay for that"

"Look at you now though bitch...who is the monster?" glen asked her.

She looked at him, fire in her eyes. "Fine, I’m a monster. I can live with that" she hissed taking one the the paddles from the table and slamming it down on glens stomach

He screamed and looked at her. Gabriel hissed at her. "You bitch. He will be dead by the end of the day." He hissed.

"Not possible" she hissed but fear hit her hard. Was it true? Could she really lose him?

 "Are you sure?" He smirked not a hint of misleading in his eyes. She took the knife driving it into his knee and took off running back to the hospital.

~~~

 Adrien was laying on the bed his color back to normal while Tikki and Plagg still working. Emilie had been moved in to his room and was beside her son.

She saw him and jumped in "Adrien" she sighed kissing his cheek. he was okay, then she saw Emilie and looked a little nervous before going back to the barn. "You LIAR!" she screamed pulling the knife out of his knee and dug the tip of it into his tip.  He screamed as she dug it into his tip. This woman was crazy.

She pulled back "No, your not getting off that easy" she hissed grabbing a silk ribbon and tying out around it, pulling it as _tight_ as she could.

 He screamed and stared at her “You fucking bitch!”

"That’s more like it" hissed Marinette. she looked at Gabriel and pulled a knife out again tracing his ribs with it. cutting him ever to slightly along each one

Gabriel he hissed and looked at her. “You fucking whore.” He hissed

"Sure you want to call your wife a whore?" she hissed. She pulled the dildo out and got a vibrator holding it too him "We will see about that." she pressed it into him and then simply waited.

  
  


 


	17. The Monster

 Adrien bolted up and stared around. As Adrien looked around he saw his mother and wondered what was going on. "M-mother?"

"Hey honey" she said softly "how do you feel?"

 "Tired and sore...but..." He looked at his wrists and saw the red marks from the chains. They were there but faint. Very light.

"Honey? What’s wrong?" she asked

 "Nothing..." He said trying to remember what happened.

"You look confused" said Emilie softly "I’m sure Marinette will explain"

 "W-Where is s-she?" He looked at his mother.

She sighed "I don’t know honey. she came back to check on you then left again"

 "L-left?" He asked and she nodded "o-oh..." He muttered.

"if it makes you feel better she kissed you before she left"

 it didn’t. He started remembering little things that happened and he also remembered what Marinette said if it ever happened to him, what she would do. "t-thanks...but...I..." He shook his head then looked at Plagg. "I need to go after her" he muttered.

"what honey no, your too weak"

 "I'm fine..." He muttered and transformed.

"No. bunny please don’t go" she begged

 "I have to mother...if not to just to stop her..." He said shocking her.

"s-stop her? f-from doing what?"

 He looked at her and sighed. "When we found you... She had to stop me from ripping their throats out...and she said that if it was me...she wouldn't ripe their throats out…she would do worse…”

"I-I....I would do the same" she said softly

 "I would to...but I don’t want her to be...a monster..." He said. "Besides....I have something I want to tell the ass." He said

"S-she.... it may be too late Adrien." she sighed "but go on"

 "I'll be careful mother." He said and with that took off.

**~~~**

 Gabriel screamed as Marinette continued to torture him. Glen was completely terrified of her and what she planned to do to him when she got to him. She had Gabriel strung up and was taking the crop and beat him with it. Much like he did the boy. ”You fucking bitch!” He was shouting again as she beat him. “You fucking whore!”

She had beat the shit out of him. She threw down the crop and for the whip. "You’re done" she hissed and whipped his naked cock then wrapped the whip around his neck. "You’re dead"

 "You bitch." He shouted as a black figure landed. When he landed his eyes went wide and shook his head. "No...not possible...you're dead!" He shouted as Chat walked up to them.

She didn't notice at first but when she turned around her face went pale and she dropped the whip "w-what are you doing here" she asked softly taking steps back from him

 He shook his head and looked at her. Then back to his father. "To bad you don't know what you have till its gone you selfish son of a bitch. You killed my mother and you killed me. Now you are going to die by our hands." He hissed realizing Gabriel was going crazy and thought he was a ghost.

 "N-no stay away from me!" He shouted. "Stay the hell away from me!".

she brought her arms to her chest and shook. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly. He wasn't supposed to see this. He wasn't supposed to see her do this. He wasn't _allowed_ to see her as the monster she was.

 He pulled her to the side as Gabriel shouted insanely. "Take care of the other one...I'll handle the bastard." If she was a monster. Then he was too. But she pulled away and backed into the corner. She couldn't do it. She had... she had planned more for the pig who almost rapped her Adrien... so much more.... s-she couldn't do it with Adrien here. He would be scared of her if he saw what she would do.

 He then pulled her out of the barn and held her close. "I love you Marinette." He said softly. "So damn much." He said

But again she just pushed away from him. She hid her face and turned around "y-you... y-you weren't s-supposed t-to see m-me like this" she sobbed

 "Marinette, I knew you would be like this." He sighed. "I love you...just remember that." He said and kissed the back of her head then took off back to the hospital. He knew from her motions that she wouldn't talk to him. And that hurt him more than his wounds.

 

 

 


	18. Who Really Cares?

She flinched when he kissed her and only curled up more. she sobbed and walked back in. Gabriel was muttering and looking around.

 Gabriel was just babbling incoherently. As Glen looked at her. "You are both Monsters! Just like I said before you know you like the power!"

She was taking shaky breaths but she got herself together "You’re right I am a monster" she said softly. "I am a mother fucking monster, a demon" she said "And now. your going to pay for everything you did to us!" she said putting a vibrator in him and using the flashlight. she needed to get him ready

**~~~**

 Adrien landed back to his room and made his way to the bed and collapsed. He curled into a ball and cried. He was a monster and she wanted nothing to do with him. Thanks to his father. It hurt so much.

Adrien was so sore and hurt. But not from his wounds. More from the fact she wouldn't talk to him. His mother wasn't in the room when he got back. So he got up transformed again, then took off again leaving a note. _**'Marinette what ever you think, you are not a monster. I love you so much but apparently, you don't think its enough. I will always love you. No matter what happens from here on. Goodbye'** _He wrote. Then rolled it up and placed it in a small ring with a multiple colored topaz.

~~~

She did everything she could to get him ready. she hated him. she fucking hated this man on the table. and he would pay the price for fucking everything up.

 Glen just smiled wickedly at her. "Looks like he was right. You would be the death of him." He laughed "I seen the look in his eyes. He is terrified of you." He laughed

That was it, he was done. She couldn't take it. She pulled the vibrator out and pulled him out of the flash light. she took the knife "You should be too" she hissed before shoving it up his ass.

 He screamed loudly as the knife cut his hole. she pulled it out "scared yet?"

 "In your dreams bitch!" He hissed. "You'll never get him back. He will always be scared of you."

she held the knife over his... to say the least. excited tip, and turned the knife a little in the tip.

 "I am not scared of you bitch, do it, show you have the guts." He smirked. "Become the monster he knows you are!"

"S-shut up!" she screamed and pulled the knife back cutting his balls a little with the knife.

 He screamed and then smirked. "Is that all little monster?" She then stabbed both of them then went as far as to cut them clean off. He screamed loudly his eyes going wide. He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to.

She screamed and split his length down the middle as well. "SAY IT!" she screamed

 "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

"SAY IT YOU FUCKER!"

 "IM FUCKING SORRY!" He screamed. "JUST KILL ME!"

"Gladly" she hissed and slit his throat. He stopped screaming as he died instantly.

She dropped the knife and gave an anonymous tip to the police and left. she went back to the hospital shaking and afraid "Adrien?" she asked softly

 "H-He’s not here..." Emilie said.

"W-what? where is he?" she asked nervously

 "I don't know..." She sighed as Marinette saw the ring.

She took a closer look and saw it had a note "n-no..." she said softly "No no no" she cried and picked up the note.  

 "W-what?"

Her face went paler and paler as she read on "NO!" she screamed and raced out. She dropped everything and ran out looking for him "ADRIEN!" she screamed frantically "NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! ADRIEN!"

**~~~**

 Adrien stood at the top of the tower as he felt the pain and tears fall. No one really cared. It was obvious. So no one would miss him if he was gone right?

She saw him and raced over. She had never moved so fast. She wrapped her arms around him and took the impact from the fall his back and head hitting the tower "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

 "Why the hell do you c-care?!" He cried. "I love you so fucking much but you turned from me! I need you and you turned!"

"Because I am a mother fucking monster! I’m a demon! I’m dangerous and heartless. I turned because I didn't want the one I love to see that! TO SEE THE MONSTER! The revenge driven crazed bitch!"

 "YOU AREN'T A FUCKING MONSTER! I WANTED TO KILL THEM BOTH! I WANTED TO FUCKING TORTURE THEM LIKE THEY DID ME!" He said tears streaming. "I fucking needed to see it..." He whispered "I just fucking needed you..." He sobbed.

"HES DEAD!" she blurted out " THAT..." she shook like crazy "that rapist is dead.... I killed him. h-he’s dead. I-I tortured him and... a-and killed him. your father is broken. I left him like that." she was so scared. She knew he would find out one way or another. "I’m such a dumbass" she cried softly "I’m such a fucking dumbass bitch, whore, monster."

 "Marinette please!" He begged "stop it! I don't care about either of them, but you aren't a dumbass, whore or a monster." He sobbed. "Please." he begged but she knew she was, she felt it. She also felt something dark. Deep down that was scaring the shit out of her. She would always the feel of killing the pig the look on his face...the blood. So much blood.

 "Marinette...please...I'm begging you...don't leave me." He whimpered.

"Never...” she promised “It would kill me"

 "It would me too..." He muttered holding her close.

"Lets's get you back to the hospital" she said softly

 He sighed and nodded. "Don't tell mother..."

"S-she may know already" she said softly

 He sighed and nodded. He guess out of everyone her and his mother would be the only ones who would miss him. And that got him thinking "How did you find me?" He asked

"You’re note scared the shit out of me so I panicked. I ran, I looked and looked until I found you"

 "No...I mean b-before...at the barn..."

“I didn't find you. Lila did. she lead me to you." She said embarrassed. "but I never stopped looking. I didn't sleep at all."

 "Lila?!" He asked shocked.

she nodded "Lila"

 "I don't believe it..." He muttered wincing as she picked him up.

"I’m sorry. are you okay?" she asked

 "I'm fine." He said. "Um...how b-bad was I...I...I don't remember much..." He admitted.

"we need to get you back…I-I.." She said not answering. She had to stop talking or she would vomit again "I’ll tell you when we get there." He looked down and nodded. She landed in the hospital room and de-transformed. setting him down in bed "Okay. lets see"

 "I'm fine Marinette..." He insisted

"Let me see" she said again. He sighed and turned over showing her his back his shirt covered in blood.

"Oh my god. Shirt off now" she said softly starting to shake again. She reached out and hesitantly touched the blood stained fabric. He sighed and took his shirt off. She saw about four of the bigger stitches had busted. She got the needle, thread, and bandages and stood over him. "take a breath Adrien. This is going to hurt like hell" she said and he nodded. He knew it would. She leaned down and kissed his back blood transferring to her bottom lip and chin. Then she got to work. Doing each one as quickly and effectively as she could.

 He gripped the bed railing and kept his mouth shut. Considering the pain Glen put him through for three weeks this wasn't anything. Once she finished she wrapped his torso and kissed all over the bandage. "I’m sorry I had to do that.”

 He shook his head. "Don't be..." He mumbled. As she worked things came to him and tears flowed down his face.

"You remember don’t you?" she asked softly wiping his cheeks and He nodded. The last he remembered was Gabriel ripping his hole with the dildo that was five times too big from him.

"what do you remember?"

 Adrien looked down and shook his head. He didn't want to. He didn't want her to know everything...he didn't know what she did know.

"Adrien honey whatever happened, you don’t have to stay quiet." She said pulling him close to her

 "Its just...to...he r-raped me." He sobbed in her chest.

She nodded "I know he did" she said softly "I know, but... i-it was never really...him. Just toys that were too big for you Adrien. Way to big" she said softly "I-I..." she shivered "I-I made sure they both felt y-your pain Adrien"

 He nodded. "I felt so lost Mari..." He sobbed

"I know you did baby, and I’m sorry you had to go through it"

 "Its not your fault." He muttered.

"I know its not…" she said softly "but I should have been with you. protected you better"

 "Mari...he attacked me from behind." He mumbled.

"I should have been there:.”

 "Can we just forget it?" He muttered he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was still hurting in his bottom and that was enough reminder as it was. But what she didn't know was the brand on his thigh.

"Adrien, are you in pain? should I get you something?" she asked putting her hand on his thigh. As she did he winced and nodded. She pulled her hand back "are you hurt? Adrien let me see"

 His eyes went wide. "N-no I'm fine. Just sore."

"Don’t lie to me. what is it?" She asked again and He looked down ashamed then showed her the GA and the words property of.

She gasped and tears came to her eyes "h-he.... he branded you!? he burned you!?" Adrien looked away ashamed. "Tikki, Plagg, please heal it" she begged looking around

Tikki looked at her. "That will take a while...it...it's deep..."

"p-please do something" she cried. if they couldn't do anything... she would get it tattooed on to her

"We can heal it Mari. It'll just take a while. You should have seen it when we started."

"Just do it" she took his hand and laced her fingers in his

Plagg sighed and the two flew to his thigh. "I'm sorry..." He muttered

"F-for what?"

 "Being useless..."

"Don’t you ever say that again." she said immediately after he spoke. He looked at her and she saw his broken eyes again. The same eyes he had when she saved him. She hated that look in his eyes. it scared her because it wasn't her kitty. "You’re not useless" she said softly before leaning over and kissed him. "please done ever say it again." He nodded but didn't say anything. He just buried his head in her chest and let the tears come out.

"I will always love you Adrien, no matter what shit comes our way, I fucking love the shit out of you" she cooed.

"I...I-I love you t-too." He sobbed, but he knew that he was broken and deep down he didn't think it would be able to be fixed.

 

 


	19. Final fight and Hidden fears

After about five weeks Adrien was finally healed enough to go home. He walked with Marinette and Emilie out of the hospital, but he still had a limp from where he was raped with the toys Glen had.

"Lets go home" she said softly kissing his cheek "give that cute butt of yours some ice okay?" she asked then looked at Emilie "you are welcome too come too, Emilie" smiled Mari as Lila walked up. Marinette turned around and pulled them both behind her "What the hell are you doing here"

"I...I was wanting to check on him." She said looking at her.

"He's better then he was before" hissed Marinette.

"Look I had absolutely had no idea what he was doing I swear. When I found out I came to find you." She insisted.

"Fine, thank you." she didn't back down through

Lila sighed and looked at them. "I'm sorry...I wish I knew..." She muttered then walked away as Adrien held Marientte's hand tightly. Marinette on the other hand didn't know what to do. So she just glared at Lila as she walked away.

"Mari...let's go..." He whispered and she nodded and walked off with him holding both Emilie and Adrien in front of her

Adrien sighed and walked with her and his mother. He could tell Lila was serious and not lying about it, but he wasn't sure how he felt. He knew his father was Hawk Moth and well in the hands of and insane man...a miraculous...wasn't good. His expression caught Marinette's eye.

"Are you okay Adrien?" she asked softly taking his hand

"Hmm? I'm fine."

"You don't have to be fine Adrien. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing really." he said but she knew other wise. He wouldn't make that face if he wasn't thinking about something.

"When we get back to the house okay?" she asked kissing his cheek. He just nodded and sighed. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek again. Adrien smiled and held her hand tightly then walked limping down the road. He just hoped that he could the limping under control so he could go across the stage and get his diploma. "Would it helped if i held you up?" she asked softly

He shook his head and sighed " I'm just really sore."

"Are you sure? At least until we get home Adrien. I don't want you in pain"

"I'm sure Mari."

"Okay... but I'm getting you ice when we get back. I know how much it hurts" said said blushing a little

"Okay princess." he said softly

"Okay you two love birds. This old lady is tired, lets get home" chuckled Emilie. "thank you for letting us stay with you Marinette"

" of course" she said with a smile

Adrien sighed and walked along "Okay mother."

 

Once they got home and everyone got situated, Emilie in the guest room, Adrien in Marinette's, everything got quiet. "Here you go kitty" she said handing him some ice.

"Thanks princess." He said and laid the ice down then sat on it.

"A bath will help too" she smiled and sat next to him "It's going to hurt for a while" she said taking his hand "It always does when your not... used to it." she added thinking of what was going to happen soon. Through those 5 weeks they had found both Gabriel and Glen. the details of Glen's... wounds, to say the least were said to be released that afternoon and Marinette was nervous since she never told Adrien what she had done.

"Yeah okay..." He said "I'm just worried about Gabriel...neither of us...took the miraculous from him..."

Her eyes went wide "took what from him?"

"We didn't take the brooch Marinette he was hawk Moth." He buried his face.

she shook and pulled him tight "It's okay Adrien, it's okay" she insisted softly

"I'm worried Mari..."

"Shh, shh. It will be okay" she cooed, but she was worried too

"I hope so..."

"we will fight him" she said softly

"Mari I'm in no condition to fight...you know that..."

"Then I'll fight him" she said corrected "You can't get hurt anymore Adrien."

"No I'm not letting you fight him alone...not with his mind state. You know he was declared legally insane."

"I know he was... it was partly my fault he was"

"Mine too if you recall..."

she nodded "I know.."

"Hey..." He said softly and held her close. "Its okay."

"I know..." she said softly "b-but... what I did..."

"I don't care what you did. You did it to help me and I know it."

"You don't know what i did yet..." she started to cry

He sighed and shook his head. "Actually...Duusu told me."

she pulled away "y-you know..." fear filled her eyes and over her face.

He sighed and nodded. "I know that the bastard got what he deserved. That's all I need."

she looked away and held herself. "H-he... he was scared of me... you should be too..." she cried

"Well I'm not. I know and I don't care, god Marinette if you keep pulling away from me..." He muttered and moved to get up but groaned as pain shot through him.

"S-stay" she begged "I know your in pain, so please stay put." she said tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want to push you away Adrien, it's the last thing I want. but... I-I... what I did... I-I scare myself Adrien."

"Mari...come here." He said and pulled her close to him. He hated his father and Glen for this. His princess didn't need this. No one did. Just then they heard a sort of maniacal laughter from the shadows.

Marinette wiped her eyes when she heard it and looked up as she pushed Adrien behind her "Who's there?!"

“Awe is little girly upsetty?” Came the voice and Adrien froze.

“No...” he shook his head. He knew well the voice since he grew up with it.

Marientte transformed and stood in front of Adrien "Fuck you, I'm not upset."

“Oh...and her I thought you were crying cause little daddy hurt your little boy toy.”

"He's not a boy toy! hes so much more then a toy!" she hissed

“Not to me Sugar cup.” He laughed a crazy look in his eyes.

"Because you are nothing" she hissed

“Now that’s not very nice.” He smirked

"Oh its an over statement. You are nothing and never will mean anything." she hissed

“Mari...get him out of here...your parents...”

"Why are you here." she hissed taking out her yoyo.

“To get my justice. You wronged me, now I want what is mine. He promised me power.”

"Who promised you power." she hissed glancing to the window.

“Hawk moth...” he hissed and Adrien looked at him. “Uh...” Adrien looked at him confused. His father was in his suit as Hawk Moth but he thinks Hawk Moth promised him power?

"You want revenge? Come get me" she leaned out and broke her window cutting her face as she leaped out "Catch me if you can, you dick!"

He hissed and followed her. Adrien stood up weakly, but he wasn’t going to let her fight him alone. He couldn't do that no matter the pain he was in.

~~~

Gabriel would catch up to her soon enough so she needed to get as far away as she could from Adrien and her family. No matter what, she couldn't let this psychopath anywhere near those that she loved. Especially Adrien, not after what he did to Adrien.

“Come back little buggy.” He called.

"catch me fucker!" she said back

“bitchy.” He hissed and caught her at the tower. There he pinned her and licked her neck.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed trying to kick him back

“Nope he took from me, now I take from him.” He smirked as licked her again then threw her to the ground and reached for her earring.

She pushed herself away and stood up kicking him back. "Don't touch me!"

“You bitch.” He hissed and knocked her feet from under her then pinned her with his knees. “This is going to be fun.” He hissed as he grabbed on and took it off.

"No!" she screamed tears falling "NO NO NO!"

“YES! Yes, YES YE-“ he froze then suddenly he turned back and turned to dust. She gasped and shook as he crumbled to dust on top of her. Then she looked at the person above her and there behind him stood Chat leaning on his staff heavily, but his clawed hand out and his cataclysm just used.

“Are you okay?” he panted. She nodded but looked down to the dust on her and let out a small scream before dusting it off and running to him. “shh...it’s okay.”

"oh my god" she shook and held onto him tight

"come on princess..."

She shook her head and just sank to her knees. He just killed his own father but that didn't scare her. It was Gabriel's licking that scared her.

Adrien held her close. "I'm sorry."

"D-don't say t-that" she said softly holding him tight

"I meant I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner." he corrected himself

"I-its okay... y-your in p-pain" she said softly

"That doesn't mean anything. I should have been here sooner." he insisted

"s-stop please... i-its okay... n-nothing happened"

He sighed and nodded, he knew very well what happened, but he wasn't close enough to stop him. "Get the brooch Mari..." He muttered. She nodded and looked back picking up the brooch with her shaky hands. "l-lets go..."

she nodded and put her earring back on transforming. "I-I'll carry you" she said softly. He gladly accepted it this time as he nearly collapsed. she caught him before he fell to the ground. "hold the brooch" she said softly lifting him off the ground. He nodded and held it close. He was shaking slightly from what he just did or pain she wasn't sure.

she kissed his head softly "l-lets go p-put you in a bath" she said leaning off

"Actually...I just want to sleep..."

"Okay but take some pain killers alright?" she said as she landed on her balcony.

“I will.” He sighed.

She went to the bed and set him down. "I'll be back." she got out the pain killers and gave him two with some water. "here" she said softly

“Thank you princess.” he sighed softly.

"Of course Adrien. I'm going to take a shower" she said softly. she went to the bathroom and saw the gash on her cheek from the glass. she sighed and got into the shower. it hurt like hell. The water spilling over her cut the blood falling from her cheek to the shower floor.

 Adrien simply laid on the bed curled in a ball when she came out. Doing what he did to his father affected him more than she realized. She threw on a robe and raced over pulling him tight "oh my god Adrien." she cooed "I’m here. I’m right here" she felt blood running down her cheek and held the sleeve of her robe on it.

 "I just want it to stop...all of it..." He sobbed.

she held him as tight as she could. "It will slow down" she said softly "It will get easier" she promised softly

 "No it won't...this feeling will never fade."

"It will, because I know the feeling your talking about Adrien. I feel it too. I do" she said softly "it will grow weaker"

 He buried his face and sobbed. He was scared that he did that with absolutely no qualms. But she did the same to Glen. She cut up his genitalia with no second thought.

"I love you Adrien. I love you so much. so please listen when I say. Let’s get you into a bath" she sad softly

 "O-Okay..."

"come on. I’ll get the water going and help you, but you have to de- transform" she said softly

 He sighed and detransformed, that's when all the pain from moving as much as he did hit him "Damn..."

Marinette held him up and tight "Come on, I’ll even get in with you if you want" she said turning on the water

 "Y-you wouldn't feel uncomfortable?" He asked looking at her. That was what he hoped she would offer, even though he was self conscious about his body with all the scars on it.

She blushed "You’re the one I love. You’re going to see me one way or another" she bit her lip "I-I mean... i-if you okay with it"

 "Mari..." He said softly and pulled her close. "God I love you."

"I love you too Adrien. so so so much..." she looked up at him with a smile "now get undressed

 "Will...you um...h-help me?" he asked .

"O-of course" she said walking over and unbuttoning his shirt. she was bright red but she didn't waver

 "I love your blush." He said softly smiling at her.

She only blushed more "O-oh shut it pretty boy"

 That got him quiet. "Only for you." He muttered softly trying to hide the pain. Apparently it worked because she didn’t say anything to him after he said it. In his eyes now he wasn’t pretty. No he was just a scared up freak of a model that killed his father.

She quickly leaned in and kissed his chest before continuing. He didn't say anything after that just let her take his clothes off. He was too busy thinking about his scars. She took off his shirt and went wide eyed "W-wow..."

 "What?"

"Y-your so... hot"

 "Mari...I look like a freak with all these scars."

"That’s not what I see" she blushed and bit her lip hesitantly reaching out to trace his abs.

 “And what do you see?" He asked not looking at the scars.

"The sexiest man alive... who’s mine... a-and.." she blushed and looked away "who I want to make me his"

 He stared when she said that. "You mean..." He trailed off wide eyed. He never would have thought…

"O-once your healed that is.... i-if your okay with it" she said nodding

 "Love I am more than okay with it." He smiled.

She blushed but giggled "Okay then" she smiled "d-do you want to do your p-pants?" she asked fiddling with the waist line.

 "Help me stand." He whispered. She nodded and pulled him up gently. Adrien held himself up as he got UN dressed. She held him up not looking down. she didn't want him to fall.

 “Thank you so much princess.” He said as he let his pants fall. He had lost a lot of weight in the last eight weeks. He didn’t eat when he was with glen and then the hospital had him on strict diet.

She saw it right away and tears came to her eyes "A-Adrien.... your... your skin and bone" she traced his ribcage. His hips were protruding as well. "Oh my god..." she took a deep breath. "L-Lets get you i-in the tub"

He nodded and he sat in the tub. "Its not my fault they wouldn't give me any thing..."

"Its okay. I know its not your fault. but I am going to feed you" she said softly as she sat on floor next to the tub.

"That is fine with me." he said softly. She let her hands sit in the water smiled up at him

He smiled and grabbed her hands "get in."

"I thought you would never ask" she said softly. she stood up and took her robe off getting in.

He smiled and held her close. "God I love you.

"I-I love you too" she blushed and held him close. Was she... good enough for him. He was a model and she really wasn't. She wasn't as curvy as them and she didn't have a large bust.

"Baby what? What's the matter?" He asked her

"Am I... g-good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"Are you sure?" she asked "I-I'm not... a model. I don't have... t-the biggest bust" she crossed her arms over herself

"You think I care about that?" He asked.

"I don't know... its your reputation at stake Adrien"

"Mari...with all these scars..."

"the scars will fade. I wont"

"What I'm saying is I don't think I'll be modeling. Besides after everything we've been through I don't who else I would have with me." she nodded still self conscious she bit her lip nervously. "Marinette I love you so much and I can't see myself with anyone else. Besides who cares about the reputation? I don't."

"I love you too Adrien, so much. I just... I want to be good enough for you. Not just because of your reputation but... you Adrien"

"You are Marinette, I promise."

She nodded "w-will you tell me if I'm not?" she asked

"If it comes to that I would, but you are more than good enough."

"Thank you Adrien" she said and leaned on him "do you feel better?"

He nodded and held her closer, "I'm sorry..." He muttered

"For what?" she asked confused

“Not staying away...transforming and following you...even in my...condition...”

"Adrien if you hadn't been there... h-he would have... t-taken me"

He looked at her. “W-What do you mean?”

"h-he... he licked my neck. If not for you... he would have r-raped me"

he stared and held her close “god I’m so sorry baby.”

"Its okay...I'm okay, nothing happened" she said softly

“Well thank god for that.” He said. He still remembered the screams of the girls that glen’s pig thugs raped.

"I'm just glad he wasn't my first..." she blushed tracing Adrien's abs.

He blushed and nodded. “M-me too.”

"I love you" she said softly. "Adrien I want you to be my first"

“I do too Mari. I really do...” he promised. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him her chest pressing into his. He held her close. He was so tired and still healing. “We’ll Just have to wait love.”

"I know. I know we do, and its okay. I want it to be good for both of us. At least I can stop using the fake" she blushed but giggled

“the fake?” He asked confused

"A-a... fake um part o-of um... you?" she explained. Adrien just blushed and looked away. He didn’t want to hear anything about toys and Marinette realized what she said. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I should have just kept my mouth shut" she held him tight "I'm sorry"

“Shh it’s okay baby...” he said softly.

"Its not okay... t-they hurt you... they ripped you! It is not okay!" she held him tighter when the news popped up on her phone. the pictures of what had happen just came out. Adrien didn’t look he didn’t need to. And he didn’t want her to see them. He turned her phone over and held her close.

“Let’s just not think about them.” He said softly. “After what he did to those girls...and me...he wasn't punished enough in my opinion.” he said.

"I cut him in half after. while he was alive. I think that's enough" she said softly

Adrien looked at her, that he didn’t know. “Oh Mari I love you so damn much.”

"I love you too Adrien... j-just look at the pictures... I know they are out" she had heard the notification. He sighed and picked up her phone and looked at the pictures, by passing his father’s and looking at Glen’s. She hid in his chest, scared he would push her away at any moment.

However he didn't, and pulled her closer. "Thank you baby." He said softly.

"F-for what" she started to cry from fear

"Doing that teaching the animal his place. " he said wiping her tears.

"Y-your not scared? D-disgusted by m-me?"

"Hell no Mari. " he smiled

She cried harder and held him tighter "I don't deserve you"

“Oh Mari...” he said softly and held her close to him as best he could. Just then his stomach growled.

"I'll get some food" she said softly looking up at him. she kissed him deeply and stood up.

He blushed and nodded. "Okay... "

"Why are you blushing?" she chuckled

"Nothing." He said softly.

"Are you sure~" she teased

"Yes... " he said

She turned around and looked back "100%?"

"Promise... " he said

"You don't like what you see?"

"No baby that isn't it at all. "

"Really? so you do like what you see?" she asked shaking her ass a bit

"Of course I do babe" he said

"Well you can't have it yet" she chuckled getting out

"I know.” He muttered sadly.

"I do hope you get better soon, because I am so ready for you"

"Me too. " he sighed

"You know~ I haven't seen you yet" she blushed

"What do you mean?"

"I still don't know what I will be taking Adrien. I don't know what you look like"

"Do you want... to see? "

"More then you know" she blushed biting her lip, so Adrien weakly stood up fully exposed. "wow" she said eyes wide "You're... big" she smiled "Now I really can't wait" she squirmed a little

He blushed and looked at her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. I may not be able to wait pretty boy" she chuckled and walked out to get food

He blushed when she said that and slowly sat back down. He wasn't sure if he could wait either.

  
  


 


	20. Simply Can't Wait

She made him something her mother always made her croissants with 3 sausages on the side. Neutella, honey, chocolate. with fruit on the side. she came back in but by this point. she was really turned on and was having a hard time not doing anything about it Little did she know Adrien was the same way. He couldn't help it and wanted her then and there. She came back in and gave him the croissant. she sat close to the tub and reached down slyly touching herself. He took it then sat it aside.

"I can't." he said causing her to look at him confused.

"What why?" she asked confused

"No...I can't wait any more." he said. The whole time Glen and his father had him he imagined what it was like to have Marinette touch him like Glen was and that was what got him through most of it. Until he tied him up and started to rape him with the toys.

She smiled "I can't wait either" she said softly. leaning over and kissing him.

He kissed her back and held her hand. "Help me get to the bed." he whispered softly since he was still weak in his legs and would be for some time. Or so the doctors thought. They didn't know about Tikki Plagg and Duusu who had been helping him heal the last five weeks. That was why he had got out so soon, because of them and the doctors were completely baffled. She nodded and wrapped her arm around him and gave him a towel helping him stand. She bit her lip squirming from the tease.

"Mari...You'll have to lead..." he said softly "I..." he looked down and shook his head. He knew it would be hard for him, but he had to do it. Otherwise he would never get over the fear.

She nodded "done, I-I'll do it. I'll be gentle" she said helping him to the bed and laying him down "D-do you want to go all the way Adrien?"

He nodded. "I have to Mari...I have to face it." he said softly.

"Its okay to be nervous" she said softly "I-I am too. but I want you so badly"

"I want you too Mari..." he said looking at her and she saw it in his eyes.

She nodded and laid him down "R-relax" she said softly "let me do the work"

He nodded and laid there. "I'm all yours love." he said. she took off her robe and straddled him she leaned down and kissed the tip.

"We need to get you ready" she said softly

He nodded and hoped he didn't freeze because after the first day Glen had take him and forced a girl to do exactly what Marinette was getting ready to do. "Mari...um...listen before you start...there is something you should know..." he muttered.

She looked up at him "Yes Adrien?"

"I know I said you were going to be my first and its true...but my first  _in_  someone...h-he forced one of the girls there to...to well..." he motioned to what she was doing then looked away from her. He didn't know how she would feel about him after he was used and nearly killed. And that's what they had planned to do. Glen told him everyday that he would use him then toss him out like trash.

She sighed and reached up kissing him deeply. "Then I get to prove then I am so much better then her" she said softly and used her hand to pump him gently "I love you Adrien, that changes nothing. You're still mine, and I'm still yours"

He nodded and kissed her back. God he loved this girl. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too Adrien. I love your so fucking much. Now stop teasing me~" she giggled

"I promise you love I'm not trying to." he said softly.

"Well you are" she giggled "Now let me blow you pretty boy"

He nodded and looked at her. "Okay." he said softly

She nodded and kissed him again "Are you ready?"

"I am..." he said softly. So she nodded and slowly took him into her mouth slowly as to not hurt him. He moaned softly and held the sheets tightly as he could. She tried to be gently tried to not hurt him.... but he tasted so good.

He moaned softly and tried not to move, but she felt so good. Much better than when the other did it. "M-Mari..." he groaned.

She pulled out "Are you okay?" she asked he was nearly ready for her

"I'm fine baby...but please..." He whimpered and she tilted her head in confusion "Please take me..." he said begging her. He wanted to be in her so bad it wasn't funny.

She blushed but nodded, since he was ready enough for her. She scooted up and lifted his cock. She just set the tip on her "Are you ready?"

 He nodded. "I am baby...I’m so ready."

She nodded and sat back down and squeaked holding onto his shoulders. He was wider then she thought he would be. He groaned and held her legs. "Take it slow..." he whimpered. He was still sore there from the whippings after all.

"I-I will... it hurts for m-me too" she whimpered

 He nodded as she finished pushing all the way down and then he looked at her. "Baby..."

"Y-your so much bigger excited" she gasped

 "I-I'm sorry..." he said sheepishly.

"D-don’t be... your amazing. Your warm and big" she blushed panting. He blushed too and pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. She sighed softly and kissed him back

 "Mari..." he said and pulled back. "Anytime you're ready...I am all yours and yours alone." he said

 

She nodded and started to move a little she noticed blood and blushed "I-I'm sorry"

 "N-No it's okay. That is normal I know." he said softly knowing it wasn't from him.But it was because of him. He was so wide he split her. She bit her lip and shook her head "its not my time of the month Adrien"

 He looked at her and then looked away. He had hurt her. "I'm sorry..." he said

"Don’t be" she said softly "this is the most amazing time I have had Adrien"

 "B-but I..."

"But you are so amazing!" she panted moving more "g-god I want more of you" she whined

 "I'm all yours Milady."

She gasped and held onto him "I-I’m close"

 He moaned and nodded he was too. "W-We didn't do...p-protection...

"T-Tell me your going to" she whined

 "I-I'm coming..." he whimpered and she pulled out then put him in her mouth. He groaned and pushed her head deeper as he felt it come out. She bobbed her head a little and swallowed every last drop, but she still hadn't come yet.

 He pulled out of her mouthed and then flipped them some how getting energy he didn't know he had, "Stay there." he said trailing kisses down till he reached her pussy, then he licked it.

She moaned and arched her back into the bed she wanted more of him. Adrien smiled and licked her again then he looked at her. "Baby, can I...I try?" He asked knowing she would understand

"Y-Yes, p-please" she begged. He nodded and with a quick motion was in her again. She gasped and held onto the bed "Y-yes" she moaned

 He started moving slow at first but quickly built up the speed. he then kissed her deeply. She gasped and came fast. She had never felt so good, but as he went faster she started to squirt.

 He felt his rise coming again but didn't want to come in her. He didn't want her to get pregnant and then regret them...but them he remembered what the doctor said. "Baby...I'm close again..."

"C-Come in me" she begged "P-please Adrien I want you" she begged

 He groaned as he thrusted in her and shot his load deep in her. He didn't tell her that he couldn't have children from all the beatings that he had had and he wasn't going to. He would just let her have her bliss.

She came again quivering and twitching under him "O-oh my g-god" she whispered

 He panted and pulled out of her his cum trailing out. "I love you Marinette." he said softly. "Marry me."

She panted but looked up at him "Yes, yes I will marry you!" she said getting up on her knees and kissing him deeply. "I love you so fucking much Adrien"

 He kissed her back and smiled. "I love you too Marinette." he said

"You’re all I have ever wanted" she said softly pulling him tight "you are my dream Adrien Agreste"

 "And you are my life Marinette Dupin Cheng...or should I say future Mrs. Agreste?" he asked smiling pulling the same ring his letter was in and placed it on her hand. "I've been planning on asking you for a very long time."

"You waited too long" she chuckled and kissed him again

 "I didn't mean to wait too long...I was going to ask you after...well when we found my mother...but then you saw the monster I was...and I was thinking..."

She kissed him and pulled him back down "You’re no monster" she said softly "and better late then never" she cooed "take me again Adrien... make me yours," she whined. Smiling he nodded and kissed her deeply pushing back in her deeply. She squirmed and gasped. She was so wet and tight around him, but she wanted more of him. He moved so deep in her. he didn't know where the strength he was getting was coming from back her couldn't stop he was in so much bliss. "Mari..." he moaned as he moved in her.

She moaned and moved her hips a little "f-fuck" she moaned

 He started moving faster and harder then felt it coming again. He didn't bother trying to stop it as he knew she wanted him to come in her. For all the good it would do, but the burst of energy he had was leaving him and he was starting to ware out.

She came one more time and squeaked holding onto the covers tight. "Y-yes.." she whined

 He moaned as he finished and pulled out of her again then basically collapsed on the bed beside her. "Mari..."

"Adrien!" she rushed to pull him over to her "Are you okay?" she asked

 "I'm fine...j-just extremely tired and worn out..." he mumbled sleepily.

She nodded and pulled him up and to the pillows. "Stay here. I’ll get something to get you cleaned up" He nodded sleepily and laid back on the bed. He was so tired but happy. When she came back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth he was already sound asleep. She chuckled and cleaned him up anyway. she had to be careful not to arose him. She went back into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. letting go of the load Adrien shot into her.

Tikki Plagg and Duusu all looked at one another and started to work on healing Adrien then Tikki looked back at Marinette. "I'll be back guys." she said and went to Marinette "You okay Mari?" she asked

She smiled and blushed "I’m more then okay Tikki. thank you for checking" she reached out and pulled the Kwami close to her chest. "Thank you... for everything you have done. it means so much to me"

"You're welcome Mari." she smiled and had a little hidden feeling but didn't say anything. "Was it everything you thought?" she snickered at her chosen.

"More Tikki. Everything and more. Especially because it was him." said with a smile "what about you? you and Plagg ever get it on?"

"Well lets just say Duusu stayed far away from us." she smirked

"You two did it to?! same t-time as us?"

"God no silly." she chuckled

She blushed "o-oh.... sorry" she giggled

"Its okay Mari, but why don’t you go on back to your cat?" she smirked

She blushed "I-I um... have to get cleaned up Tik"

"Okay Mari, we're going to work on healing him some more."

"Thank you Tik." she sighed

"Of course Mari." she said and went back "Its true Duusu, you were right." she smiled. "They're going to have kittens." Tikki said and Duusu smiled knowingly

Marinette sighed and let the lest of his load go and cleaned up. Then she walked back out and snuggled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly. He knew he would have to tell her eventually about the possibility of not having kids but he didn't want to tell her then. He would one day. She smiled and held him tight. he was so warm and loving. all she wanted to do was stay in his arms

 


	21. Graduation Surprise

 A few weeks later Adrien was doing much better thanks to the Kwamis healing him periodically. It was the morning of their graduation from High school and Adrien was in the mansion going through his things. He and his mother along with Marinette had moved there when the board told Emilie that since she was married to Gabriel still and he was dead that she was the head of the company now. When she took control she mad a few changes and decided to make Marinette the head designer and of course Adrien would still a model but didn't have to if he didn't want it, just Marinette's designs.

 "I can't find anything to wear!" he groaned as Marinette walked from the bathroom. "Are you feeling better Mari?"

She was vomiting holding her hair back "I-m here" she heaved

 He walked back in the bathroom and sighed. He had thought that he heard her come back in, but she didn't. "I’m sorry baby." he said softly. "Maybe you should rest. I could get your diploma for you if you want."

"No, no. I’m going" she said getting up. she still heaved a little and threw up once more. then stood up "I’m ready" she said

 He sighed and held her close. "Okay...if you're sure." he said

she nodded "I’m sure"

 "Okay, baby..." he said as something clicked in her when he said that.

"Oh. My. God" she said softly pulling away and looking into his eyes.

 "What?" he asked confused

"I’m late" she said softly "Adrien I’m late"

 "For what? Baby late for what?"

"my cycle.... I’m late and throwing up... Adrien... I-I think...." she put her hands on her belly. "I think I’m pregnant"

 He looked at her and sighed. He never told her. "I don't think that's possible Mari..." he muttered as he walked to the bed and she followed.

"how? how isn't it possible?"

 He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I never told you this...but one of the places they beat me...multiple times was...well there. He often kicked me and the doctors said that..."

"You may not be able to have kids..." she realized as tears came to her eyes

 He nodded and looked down. "I...I didn't know how to tell you...I...I'm sorry...." he said tears coming to his own eyes.

she held him close as they cried together "Its ok honey. Its ok, we will find a way" she cried softly

 After a while he pulled back and shook his head then looked at her. "W-We should get ready..." he muttered.

she pulled him tight and kissed him "Adrien, I love you... and we will have a family" she said softly

 "I love you too Mari." he said softly and stood up. "Come on Mother wanted to see us..."

she took a breath and nodded "Okay Adrien"

 He sighed and walked out of the room. Would she leave him now that she knew he couldn't have children? That was the one reason he didn't tell her. She ran up behind him and laced her fingers in his "I love you Adrien"

 "I...I love you too Mari..." he whispered almost scared.

"Adrien baby what’s wrong?" she asked stepping in front of him

 He looked down and started shivering. He didn't want to tell her he was scared. "I...um.."

"Adrien my love what happened?" she asked softly holding him tight

 "I'm scared..." he whispered tears forming again.

"What? Why? Of me having kids? Baby you just said there is no way." she said softly. she looked up and kissed him

 He shook his head then looked at her. "No...It's not that...its...I'm scared that..." he looked away and she realized what it was he was talking about.

"That I’m going to leave you? B-because you can't have kids?" she asked softly. He bit his lip and nodded. she sighed and reached up pulling his lip out from between his teeth. "Adrien, I don’t care you can't have kids. as long as I have you" she said softly "Now sop biting your lip," she leaned up kissing him and bit his lip "that’s _my_ job"

 He chuckled weakly and held her close. "I love you." he said

"I love you too" she looked up into his eyes "and don’t think because this," she held his cock through his pants "this can't give us kids that we wont have kids. we will Adrien"

 He nodded and blushed a little. "C-come on princess." he said

and nodded "But I expect to have a chat with that... dick of yours later." she chuckled softly

 "After...graduation." he smiled.

"Promise me" she said raising her eye brow

 "Of course my love." he said and walked to the room where his mother was. "Mother you want to see us?"

"Yes, I wanted to give you both these..." she smiled and handed them both outfits to wear under their gowns, "And Marinette I need to speak to you alone.

"Y-Yes ma’am" she said nervously

"Don't worry." she smiled as Adrien walked to his room. Emilie pulled Marinette to the closet in the room and looked at her. "You want to see it?"

"The dress?" she asked with a smile

 "Of course." she smiled.

"I do. I want to see it" she smiled

Emilie smiled and opened the door to reveal a beautiful white Chinese style dress with blue orchids and lining on the dress.

She gasped and walked over to the dress. "E-Emilie its beautiful"

"So you like it?" she smiled.

She nodded and turned around hugging Emilie tight "its perfect"

"I'm glad you like it dear." she smiled as she hugged her back. What she didn't tell her was that the dress was adjustable, thanks to Duusu and Tikki telling her about the grandchildren that were coming.

"Um Emilie? H-how did you feel when you first got pregnant?" she asked

 "What do you mean?" she asked "You think your..."

"I-I don’t know... Adrien says its not possible. H-he says he can't have kids because of... w-what happened"

"Marinette... I think if you think you are...you should take a test." she said softly.

she nodded. She thought so too but… "But Adrien said he can't have kids"

"How does he know for sure? The doctors wouldn't have any real way of testing that." she said softly. "You should go get some blood work done. I know a really good doctor if you want her."

"I think I’ll just stick to the over the counter test for now Emilie. but thank you"

"You're welcome dear." she smiled.

"I’ll go after graduation" she said with a smile. "Or before? I don’t know. I’m nervous"

"Go on...I'll cover for you with Adrien. I'll tell him that you wanted your parents to drive you over to the school."

She nodded and held her tight. "Thank you." she said and got up going to buy a test

 Adrien sighed as he put the suit his mother made for him on. he was worried since Marinette didn't come back into the room so he walked over to his mother. "Mother? where's Mari?"

"She wanted her parents to drive her" she smiled. "Come here bunny" she said softly

 He sighed and walked over to his mother then looked at her. "Yes mother?"

"Your tie, its uneven" she smiled and fixed it for him. "Adrien I am so proud of you"

 "Thank you momma..." he said softly.

"Of course my bunny" she held his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "You are happy, and you have Marinette, and a family soon enough" she sighed

 He looked down at that and shook his head "No momma...not a family...I'll have Marinette...but that is one thing I can't give her..." he muttered

she sighed and smiled leaning her head on his "Have hope Adrien. have hope" she kissed his forehead softly

 He nodded, but that was the one thing he lost and never got back was his hope. "I...I guess I'll meet Mari at the school." he said and looked at his mother.

"You have to promise me something first bunny" she said softly

 "Of course mother." he said looking at her

"Promise me you will have hope in your heart."

 He sighed and looked at her. "I promise momma." he said

"Thank you bunny" she smiled "Now go meet your lady" she smiled

 He nodded and walked out as Duusu flew to Emilie. "Why didn't you tell him you knew?" she asked Emilie.

"I didn't want to take that moment from him. From her" said Emilie softly

"Well that makes sense." Duusu shrugged and munched on her limes.

 

~~~

The pharmacist looked at Marinette shocked "You want to get what?" She asked judgmentally.

"A pregnancy test miss" she said again

"Look you're took young to be pregnant come back when you're actually older." she said and walked away rudely as another worker came. "Sorry about her. Here I’ll show you where they are and get you one."

"Thank you" said Mari "What happened to her?"

"She...she was raped when she was seven and can't carry a child." she said. "I should know...I was there."

"Oh my god..." she said softly "M-may I ask by who?"

"The man that was on the news a while back...I...I think his name was Glen...or something like that. I heard he got ahold of the wrong person and they went nuts. Serves him right if you ask me. Personally I would have done much, much more that what he got." She sighed. "He ruined my life and hers...along with a lot of women...and men...if they survived the auctioning..."

"If I tell you something you have to promise me you wont tell anyone" said Mari softly

"Of course." she said.

"He got ahold of my husband... and I-I... I-I was the one that killed him"

She stared then pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

"You’re not scared of me?" asked Mari hugging her back softly

"God no, I wish I had the guts to do what you did."

"b-but... what I did... I’m a monster"

"No you aren't whoever told you that is wrong. He was...he was the monster. He was taking girls no older than 5 and training them as slaves and if they didn't do what he said he beat and tortured them. I seen many be electrocuted to death by that man. No you aren't a monster...he was." she told Marinette.

She held the girl close and started crying "Thank you. thank you so much.... s-should we tell your friend?"

"No...I'll tell her...I don’t want you to tell her how you know...if you don't want to." she said

"You can tell her." she said. and picked up a test. "it was nice talking to you" smiled Mari and went to go pay

Patricia smiled as she walked over to Katie. "Hey we need to talk." She said

"Yeah what?" she snapped

"That girl... She was the one who... gave Glen his just desserts." She said and Katie's eyes softened. "Katie he really is gone. "

Her eyes widened and tears came to her eyes. she got up and ran looking for Marinette "Miss!? Miss!?" She kept calling and Katie found her as she was walking out the door. "Miss?!" She said again.

Marinette turned around "Yes?" she asked

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you. Patricia told me... You were the one... "

"Oh... yeah... that was me, and its ok" she smiled

"No it isn't I shouldn't have judged you." she said

"It’s ok... I know I’m young, I have my gradation today" she laughed "and I know how hard it was for you. my husband.... h-he was taken by Glen"

"Oh...I'm so sorry...d-did he..." she trailed off she knew what a lot of the boys that were taken ended up toys of Glen's or sold off or killed

"He’s alive...and glen never physically took him. I stopped him before he could. but he got close" said Mari

"That’s good, I’m happy for you and him...and good luck." she said handing her a small folder inside was the exact amount she had paid for the tests.

"No please, I can't take this. knowing that your happy is enough for me miss"

"Please...to make up for my rudeness." she begged.

"I understand. its ok. really." cooed Mari

"Well you can come to me and Patricia any time...and so can he..." she said at least giving Marinette her number.

"Thank you. You can come to me too. ok?"

"She nodded and looked at her. "Katie." she said

"Marinette" she smiled. Katie nodded and smiled then walked back into the store feeling happier that she had in years.

  
  


~~~

 Adrien looked around the auditorium for Marinette for about thirty minute but didn't see her. He was starting to get worried when Nino and Alya walked up. They hadn't really seen him, no one had besides Marinette, since his father had him captured and nearly killed him.

She took the test when she got to the school and started crying. she came out of the bathroom and went to go find him. she would tell him during the party.

 Adrien looked around and saw Alya and Nino. "Hey guys..." he said softly. he was still nervous about public places, which was why he didn't model much anymore.

"Adrien!" gasped Alya and ran over to him giving him a hug "Are you alright? where’s Mari?"

 "I'm fine and I thought Mari would be here... but I don't see her..." he sighed.

"Hey guys" she said wiping the last tears of joy from her cheeks

"There you are girl I thought you were going to be late like every other time." she said smiling as Adrien silently walked back to the shadows and stayed there.

"Never" she chuckled and walked past them to get to Adrien. she sniffled a little and nipped at his neck "I have a surprise for you after this. and I know you will love it." she cooed

 "A surprise?" he asked softly confused

She nodded "Yes baby" she giggled using that word. "the biggest surprise of your life"

 He sighed and shook his head then looked at her. "I don't know that I can do this Mari...I mean all these people..." he muttered. He knew that they were all his friends and that they could trust them...even Lila who had completely changed and had been helping locate all the people that were missing thanks to Glen, but he  _thought_  he could trust his father too.

"Adrien, you will be ok" she said softly. "I will walk out with you" she said softly "we can get our diplomas together"

 "Will they even let us do that?" he asked her

"I don’t care if they do. I’m going with you Adrien" she smiled

 "Thank you Mari." He said softly. What he didn't know was that Chloe had already fixed it to where they could walk out together. She had told Marinette and figured she could tell Adrien

"You should thank Chloe. She was the one who set it up so we could" she smiled

 "She did? S-she fixed it like that?" He asked. "How?"

"I don’t know. but she did" she smiled

 "I told you she was a good friend." He smiled and held her close.

"Yes she is" said Marinette and held him back. well... he held her and the child she was carrying.

 "I love you." He said as they called for everyone to line up. They put Adrien first then for some reason but Marinette behind him.

"I love you too" she said softly taking his hand.

 After they were all lined up and walked out to the stage they all sat there as certain people gave speeches. However the longer Adrien sat there the more anxious he got. She noticed it as she held his hand tight and played with his thumb "just think about me...." she said softly. "think about how much I love you Adrien"

 He nodded and tried to focus one that. Finally they started handing out the diplomas and called both his name but when they call Marinette’s name it wasn’t her maiden name, but his name. Chloe had her name put as Agreste. She blushed but kissed his cheek and got up. she held his hand tight and walked down the stage with him. They got their diplomas then went to sit down as the rest of the people got theirs. Finally it was over and Adrien couldn't be happier.

They got up and smiled then came the party. "do you want to go?" she asked. He nodded and sighed, he hid it but he was shaking.

She saw his hands and took them. she pulled them up and kissed them softly "You're shaking. Adrien if it scares you that much. we are not going" she cooed "and that's okay with me"

 "I'm just nervous baby..." He mumbled.

"That’s okay too. Adrien we don’t have to go" she cooed brushing hair back from his eyes

 "I don’t want to disappoint our friends."

"They understand Adrien. I know they do" she said softly. He nodded and walked out of the building with her "do you want your surprise now?" she asked as they walked

 "Well you can wait if you want Mari..."

"Adrien I asked you" she giggled

 "Well...sure you can give it to me." He sighed and she had a long small box with the test inside. she smiled and handed it to him.

"W-what’s this?" He asked confused

"Open it Adrien" she said softly. He sighed and opened the box. Inside was a positive pregnancy test

she bit her lip nervously, "A-Adrien?"

 "W-what...no way..." He looked at her tears forming and she nodded hands on her belly

 "R-really?" He asked her. "Y-you are...w-with..."

She nodded "yours"

 He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She was pregnant, with  _his_  child. He could actually give her babies. "Oh Mari..."

she laughed and kissed him back. she pulled back "I told you" she giggled before kissing him gain

 "I'm sorry I just thought...I mean...they hit me there so much...I just assumed."

she laughed and kissed him again "Adrien it doesn't matter now what you said. what matters that that I can have your kids" she said softly

 "Yes you can." He smiled tears in his eyes. "God I love you so much.

"I love you too Adrien. I love you so much" she said softly.

 "Let's go home...I think a little some one has been anxious all day to see you."

she giggled "and i have been waiting all day to see that someone"

 "Good, let's go." He smiled and pulled her to the car.

 

 


	22. Painful Memories

He was so happy. She was pregnant and carrying  _his child_ , something that the doctors told him was impossible from all the beating he took there. But there she was pregnant, if you asked him if he could be any happier he would say no because he had the love of his life, a child on the way and his past no longer in his way. "God Mari I love you my princess."

She giggled and looked up. she was just as happy. Adrien was safe, healed, happy, and... she was pregnant with /his/ child. this was her dream. "Adrien, I love you too my kitty." she cooed

"Kitties." He corrected.

She smiled and kissed him "your my kitty. /our/ child or children are kittens" she bit her lip and put one hand on her tummy.

He smiled at kissed her back then walked to the car. "Come on love."

She chuckled and followed him "eager are we" she giggled

"Milady you have no clue." He smiled and pulled her inside the car the told the driver to go. While he kissed her. She smiled and kissed him as they drove, she didn't even put her seat belt on she stood up on her knees and straddled him sitting on his lap He smiled and held her close glad the windows were tinted.

"God I love you" she moaned softly

"I love you too. So damn much Mari."

"I wish I found you sooner" she smiled

He pulled back and looked at her. "What do you mean Mari?"

"I wish I had told you I loved you sooner" she giggled

"Well I do to, would have saved me a lot of embarrassment." He smiled.

"Yeah it would have" she giggled

"I love you Mari, so much."

"I love you too Adrien, more then anything"

He pulled her close and kissed her then a voice said that they were at the mansion. "Come on baby. I think we need to pick up where we left off."

She nodded and bit her lip. "I think so too" He took her in and carried her to his room where he then locked the door. "God I have waited to long for you"

"I know my love."

"Get over here and kiss me Adrien" He smiled and walked over to her pulled her close then stared kissing her. She sighed into the kiss and held him close. He moved them closer to the bed and gently laid her down as he kissed her. She held onto him tight scratching his back as he laid her down

"Oh god Mari..." He whispered and pushed his hardness against her.

She smirked "there he is" she held his cock through his pants

"Yes and he has been waiting patiently for his lady."

"Well then, lets give him some love" she said softly

"Please baby."

She smiled and unzipped his suit pants, and teased him dragging her nails over his cock over his boxers

He groaned and looked at her "baby."

"You like that" she asked her master voice coming through and He froze. she blushed deep red when she saw it and pulled her hand away "a-are you ok? did I do something?"

“N-No…i-its fine…” he said but she realized what she did and why he was scared

"N-no... Adrien I-I’m sorry" she said softly. "I’m so sorry..." she sat up looking at him tears in her eyes "I-I didnt m-mean... I’m sorry" she said softly crying into her hands

"Shh, its okay, don't."

"N-no I’m sorry, I-I... I shouldn't have done that. I’m so sorry. I... god I’m so stupid" she cried. He pulled her close and shook his head he knew she didn't mean anything by it. It just reminded him of Glen.She leaned into him. she knew what she did was bad... really bad. he was scared to go out to a party and she ended up being the one to hurt him. why did she always have to do that?

"Baby, come here and just stay here." He whispered softly and guilt ran through her but she stayed close to him. how could he still love her that much? "Mari I know you didn't mean anything." He said softly. "Baby...I need you "

"I’m sorry" she said softly "I’m so sorry"

"Shh don't be."

"I’m sorry" she said again. She had to be

"Oh Mari, please don't.'

She just stopped saying it and held onto him tight.He held her close and sighed. He guessed he ruined their night. "I'm sorry Mari." He said softly.

She shook her head and held him tighter "I’m sorry. not you"

"It isn't you're fault Mari...I just froze..." he said softly.

"It is my fault Adrien...I should have thought about what I was saying... h-how I said it"

"Baby please stop it isn't you're fault. I just over shot...I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. I just found out that the love of my life is carrying  _my_  child. Something I didn't think was possible." he said "Something I was  _told_  wasn't possible."

"Its not something you chose to think about Adrien. It will always affect you. no matter what. I should be more aware"

He just shook his head and sighed. "Baby please..." he said he really needed her. She nodded and held onto him tight. She knew she messed up the whole night

Not to him she was there to pull him from it. "Mari...please." he begged her he wanted to take her...or rather her take him.

"Y-your that excited?" she asked biting her lip wiping her tears

"Yes baby please I need you..." he begged

She giggled a little and nodded "I’m all yours Adrien. anything you want" she said softly

He nodded and pushed her back on the bed then massaged her pussy to get her wet and ready only to find she was already..."You're wet Mari..."

"Y-yeah... I know... like I said... I-I have been waiting for a long time Adrien"

He smiled and leaned in kissing her as he moved his hands. "God baby…”

She leaned into his kiss and took off her dress and bra. "maybe these will be better?" He smiled and nodded helping her take them off and then trailed his kisses down licking her. She moaned and bit her lip pressing herself closer to him.

He smiled and licked her more tasting her sweet wetness. "God Mari you're so sweet to me."

She squeaked and gasped a little "A-Adrien~"

He moaned softly then looked at her and quickly took his pants off. Then he lined himself with her. "I'm going in Princess." she nodded and held her legs up for him. He pushed himself in as gently as he could without hurting her. She gasped and held him so he couldn't move "If i hurt you...you tell me." he said

She nodded. it did hurt even though she was ready. she still wasn't used to him. He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry baby...I know I’m big..."

She giggled "well someone is confident." she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss "but your right. you fucking huge. and I love it" He kissed her back but hated the fact that he hurt his princess. "I just wish I could always be this tight for you" she sighed

"Oh baby you have no clue" he smiled

"Well, there is another place that will _always_  be tight for you love." she chuckled. He nodded but wasn't sure. He didn't know if he could handle taking her that way.

She smiled and kissed him "One step at a time Adrien. its there if you want it. I’m here for you. I want you to use me baby"

"Okay Mari." he said softly and held her close after she adjusted to him.

She took a breath "okay... you can move" she said softly. He nodded and slowly started moving in her. She gasped and held onto the bed "f-fuck yes" He moved faster and stared playing with her Ass much to her surprise and pleasure. She squeaked but pressed into him "B-bold move" she moaned "I-I fucking love y-you"

He moaned and nodded. "I love you too..."

She moaned "y-you s-so fucking big" she whined "m-more..."He smiled and pushed deeper and faster. she moaned louder and held onto the covers. He smirked and then stopped and pulled almost all the way out then thrusted deep in her again hitting that special spot.

she let out a small scream "r-right there! m-more yes! f-fuck me"

He smiled and hit her again and again. "Come for me love." he said

"I’m coming!" she moaned and quivered around him. dropping her legs and wrapping them around him. He also came deep in her as he thrusted in her shooting his seed in her deeply. She moaned and whined. she wanted more. she wanted him again. she wanted all of him.

He did too and he was going to do a bold move. but he needed it. "Mari...turn over." he said softly. she nodded and did as she was told. He smiled and lightly touched her ass hole and smiled. "Are you sure about this?" he asked more of himself than her.

"I want you Adrien. but this is up to you." she said softly. she touched her wet sex and trailed it up to her ass so she would be ready.

He sighed and looked at her. "I love you." he said softly. He knew that she wanted him and he wanted her too...he just didn't want to hurt her like...like he was hurt,

"Adrien, this is up to you. you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to."

"Baby...I need this.." he said softly and stuck a finger in her to get her ready.

She gasped. She had never even tried this herself with a toy, but she wanted to with him. "o-oh yes" she whined

He smiled and stuck another in then another and moved them deeper. "God Marinette, you're so beautiful." She whined and tried to push her fingers in more "Do you like that princess?" he asked a bit of his teasing nature coming out.

"Yeah" she whined "please give it to me" she whined

He smiled and took his hand away from her. "If I hurt you in anyway you tell me. Please?" he almost begged her

She whined louder "I will. I swear I will.” He nodded and slowly started to insert his tip into her. she gasped "oh my god... yes... f-fuck me"

He nodded and pushed in farther. "Mari..." he groaned

"Y-yes yes yes. B-baby yes" she whined

He couldn't go farther without hurting her so he started moving hoping that it would loosen her up.

"M-more. Adrien more" she begged

"Baby if I go in deeper I...I’ll rip you...I don't want that..." he said as he moved.

"I’ll be fine." she gasped. "b-but its up to you" she panted

He nodded knowing it was up to him. He had flashes of his father pushing the dildo in him deep enough to tear him but he kept it to himself and pushed deeper in her. However she felt him shaking a little and looked up at him. he was crying! "Adrien!" she pulled him out and turned around "baby, its okay, you don’t have to do that, honey its okay."

He shook his head and buried it. "I'm s-so sorry..." he sobbed. He really thought that he could do it...but he couldn't. He couldn't keep the visions away.

"No honey its okay, baby you don’t have to do it. You never have to do it again. Adrien don’t be sorry" she held him tight. SHIT! this was her fault.

"D-don't..." he sobbed.

"Don’t what honey?" she asked pulling him down to the bed and letting him lay on her

"Don't b-blame your...yourself..." he said shivering still.

She held him tight and sighed. he knew her too well. she shook her head a little "Okay... okay Adrien" she said softly. "but you can't blame yourself either"

"I-I'm not..." He shivered. "I-I blame t-them..."

She nodded and held him tight "Oh Adrien." she said softly kissing his head "I love you"

"I-I love you too..." he said burying his face in her neck. She just let him cry into her neck. she loved him so much and she didn't want to make him cry. He laid there all night finally crying himself to sleep. Although he was still shaking. It effected him more than she knew.

She didn't let him go. the whole night. she held him close and kissed him every once and a while. "oh Adrien. I’m sorry"

Plagg flew out and shook his head "It isn’t your fault."

"Yes it is Plagg. I brought it up. I suggested it. I should have found him sooner. Plagg this is my fault"

Plagg looked down and sighed. "It's just as much mine as it is anyone's..." he sighed confusing her.

"What? why?"

"Marinette I left him to find you...I-if I had stayed or paid closer attention to the surroundings we could have found him sooner but I didn't..."

"if you stayed they would have taken you Plagg"

"If I had stayed he could have transformed." he countered

"They would have half of the miraculous of destruction and creation. They almost got mine too Plagg"

Plagg sighed. "I still should have stayed...if anything this is more my fault than anyone's..."

"its both of our faults" she said softly

PLagg shook his head, He knew well it wasn't Marinette's fault.

"Yes. It. Was. You can't take it all Plagg"

Plagg sighed and flew back to Tikki and laid with her as tears formed for his hurting kitten.

"Everything will be okay Plagg" she said softly

"I hope so Tik..." he muttered and curled in a ball.

"come here Plagg" said Tikki and pulled him close

 

 


	23. Nightmare and Pain

_Adrien was jolted from his sleep as he looked around and saw the most horrifying sight he ever thought he would see. His father and Glen standing over him smiling like he was a piece of meat._

_"Well now that the bitch is out of the picture it's your turn and this time you won't get away. No this time I am going to have my fun with you." Glen smiled as he reached for Adrien and turned him over sticking himself all the way in as Gabriel watched a cold look in his eyes._

  _Gabriel smiled and walked over to Glen. "I want a turn. Just to show the piece of shit who is the boss." he said and Glen nodded as he pulled out of Adrien who had tears streaming down his face the ball gag in his mouth and him shaking his head looking at his father pleading him not to do it. Of course Gabriel didn't listen and forced his way in him all the way to the hilt. Adrien's eyes buckled and they could hear his screams from the ball gag loud and clear as Gabriel forcibly fucked his own son._

_"Yeah. Fuck that little shit" said glen. he took the ball gag out of his mouth and shoved his length into Adrien's mouth. "take it" he said not putting out to give Adrien air_ _._ _Adrien cried as he was forced to blow Glen and his father fucked him._

_His father reached down and around jerking Adrien off hard and fast. "Who’s boss!? WHOS BOSS YOU SHIT!” but of_ _course since Glen had him in his mouth he couldn't respond. He just laid there and cried._ _"your mine boy" hissed glen "now and always. your never going to see that bitch again"_

  _He shook his head and sobbed as Glen took his cock out and shot it all over his face. "N-no..." he coughed. "F-Father...p-please...s-stop it...it hurts..."_

_"Shut up!" he said and came in his son, forcing himself even further into his son_ _._ _Adrien screamed and shuddered and he barely came himself thanks to the restraint that Glen had put on his own length._

_"You don’t get to come brat..." he hissed "ever. your dick is mine"_

  _He shook his head and looked at his father. "P-please..." he begged him as Gabriel smirked and thrusted himself in his mouth while Glen pulled his ass to him._

_"SHUT UP! your mine!" he screamed holding a vibratior to his cock and pushing into Adrien._ _Adrien gagged and finally caved. It was too much. too late. he was gone and his only hope laid in a pool of her own blood her throat slit._

_~~~_

Adrien bolted up from the bed shivering and ran straight to the bathroom getting sick. She got up immediately and ran over to him. "ADRIEN!" she held him tight. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders "baby I’m right here"

 He shook his head and pushed her away as he got sick again. He didn’t want her to get sick and risk the baby.

"Baby please. let me help you. I’m right here" she begged. she had hit her head on the counter but he didn't need to know that right now.

 "N-No...I..." he struggled to say as he vomited again. That was the worse nightmare he had  _ever_ had. He didn't mean to push her away really he just didn't want her to get covered in it as he did more. She didn't know what happened but what ever it was it was bad.

"Baby, let me held you" she begged "I love you please!" She walked over and held him "I don’t care if you get sick on me. Adrien all I care about is that your safe"

 He shuddered and leaned into her as he sobbed. He finally finished but he was scared that much was evident from him shaking. The last time he shook so much was when she finally found him just before... "Baby I’m right here" she whispered. "They are gone, they are dead. We made sure of that" she said softly. she held his head to her shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair

 "I-It was h-horrible..." he sobbed.

"I know... I know baby. they are mother fucking pigs" He shook his head. she didn't know. She sighed and just held him tight "Adrien let me take care of you" she cooed softly starting to lift him up.

 He held her close like a scared little child and to be honest he was. He didn't want to talk about that dream. he  _couldn't_  talk about that dream.

"Come on." she said softly. "I’ll keep you safe. I’ll take care of you." she said picking him up. It was hard but she did it. She picked him up and brought him back to the bed she pulled the covers down and set him down. She tucked him in but kept him sitting up. "I’ll be right back Adrien. is that okay?" He nodded and laid down

Marinette kissed his forehead and stood up. she put on a robe and made him some tea. It was tea her mother gave to her when she was scared as a child. It was a sweet corn tea. she added some honey and let it to steep. She heated up rice they had in the fridge and added simple herbs and a little salt. She came back in and set them both down next to him before going to the closet and pulling out a small lamp that had rock salt in the top. She pulled out lavender oil from her pocket and added 3 drops. Soon the room smelled like the beautiful purple flower. she had him sit up as she fed him rice and he sipped on the tea.

 Soon he was feeling better and stopped shaking. "Thank you princess." he whispered

she nodded and kissed his cheek gently. "Anything for you my Adrien. I will always take care of you"

 He sighed and nodded then looked down. "I was...in the barn..."

"Hey hey hey, you don’t need to tell me Adrien." she looked into his eyes "You don’t have to ever talk about it again"

 "I have to...or I-I’ll keep thinking about it and it will get worse..."

she sighed and gave him a smile and a nod "I’m listening Adrien."

 "They...they had me chained up again...but what the worse part wasn’t what they were doing to me..."

She took his hands and looked into his eyes "I’m right here" she said softly

 "T-that's the thing you...you were there t-to..."

Her face paled a little, but she kept her smile "What happened Adrien?"

 "They...they took me...w-while y-you...you l-laid..." he buried his face. He couldn’t say it, because he could see her dying as they fucked him.

"I’m right here baby" she cooed scooting closer to him and pulling him tight

 "They...they took me r-right in front of y-you..."

"It doesn't change how much I love you Adrien"

 "Mari..." he buried his face and held her close.

"I love you so much Adrien. I will never leave you" she cooed

 He knew it was true, he knew that they were safe he just had to let go of the past. Problem was it was easier said than done. "I-I’m going to sleep..."

she nodded. "Okay honey. I’ll cuddle you" she said talking off her robe and climbing into bed with him. He nodded and held her close. then laid back. "If you have another nightmare, wake me up"

 "I-I’ll try..."

"I love you Adrien" she cooed

 "I love you too Mari." he said and held her close as he started to go back to sleep. She stayed awake till she knew he was asleep and held him tight. she wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him

 

 


	24. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is the theme from Titanic, just to let readers know

A few weeks after Adrien's nightmare Marinette and Alya were in the guestroom of the mansion getting ready "Girl I am so happy for you two."

Marinette was getting ready for the wedding with Alya. she really should tell her. would Alya judge her? would she think Mari was a whore? "yeah... I’m really excited" she smiled

"I’m just glad Adrien agreed to have a small one with his friends, you know no one really knows what happened to him besides Ladybug."

"I do..." she said softly

"Well I mean I’m sure Adrien or Ladybug told you Mari, that’s not what I meant girl."

"Alya I found him" she said softly

"What are you saying Mari? I thought Ladybug found him and then told you..." she said

"Alya I’m ladybug" she said softly putting her hands over her face

Alya looked at her then smiled softly. "Girl...you are amazing."

"I couldn't get to him quick enough. I-I couldn't s-save him"

"But you did. he's alive isn’t he?"

"He’s hurting Alya... he has nightmares all the time. because I couldn't find him. and I have nightmares too! but h-he doesn't know. I have nightmares every night. That he will leave me. That they force me to watch. that I’m strapped down to the table and... and I’m torturing me! Or that I’m... I- I’m... I’m raped"

"Oh Mari..."she said and pulled her close. "Maybe getting out of Paris for a while will do you both good. Did he say where your going?"

She shook her head "n-no..."

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise, then after you’re married you can start your family, assuming you still want one." she said softly. this wasn’t what her best friend needed on her wedding day. She didn’t need to get work up over something that happened and cant be changed.

"A-Actually... Alya... I-I’m pregnant"

Her eyes went wide "Really how far? Does Adrien know? OH MY GOD GIRL!"

"About a month in" she said with a soft smile

"Okay again does Adrien know?!" She asked "Or are you going to surprise him?"

"No he knows." he smiled "He knows quite well"

"Girl I’m so happy for you."

"You don’t think I’m... a slut?"

"For what? Being with the man your going to marry?" she asked confused

"Alya... we just graduated and I was pregnant then too! Just out of high school!"

"Okay and your point? Its not like your going around with a bunch of guys. Just the love of your life with his child your carrying."

"Alya, my freshmen year of collage. I will have a child. _Freshmen_!"

"So will Adrien." she reminded, "And since he's staying at home, you don’t have to worry about a baby sitter. Mari listen to me, you are not a slut."

"You have to remember...t-that to men, not Arien of course, sex... i-its like a game. The more people your with the better you are! For us! We are just sluts! Whores! I have been called both!"

Alya sighed and pulled her close. "Its going to be okay." she promised. She held onto Alya tight. she was just really emotional. Alya just held her close little did they know Adrien was going through the same thing if not worse himself.

~~~

"Nino I cant do this..." he said shaking

"Dude it’s going to be ok. you love her don’t you?"

"Of course I do, but the nightmares...they’re getting worse." he had finally caved and told Nino everything that happened including every detail from the nightmare

"Dude, she took care of you! She wakes up and feeds you. Makes you tea. She loves you! She is your perfect person! The nightmares don’t change how much she loves you Adrien"

"I know Nino..." he sighed. "I just cant help thinking what would have happened if Glen-" he stared but Nino cut him off

"Nope! NOPE! We are done! You! pretty boy, its time for you to go wait for your wife" he said

He sighed, "your right..." then looked down "Do you ever wonder where Chat was when they had me?"

"No, not really. He was lets say... busy" Nino raised an eye brow

"Not as busy as you think..." he muttered

"He was chain to a wall, and tortured"

"So you know who I was then..." he muttered

"Yeah, I do" he said softly. "Come on man. its time to go meet your lady" he smiled. Adrien nodded and clenched his fist to stop them from shaking then walked out to wait for his bride. "Just breath man" whispered Nino as the music started to play

Adrien nodded and watched as Alya came own the steps first, then Marinette in all her loving beauty, and Adrien couldn’t wait. It was like everything they went through lead to his moment. She saw him and just smiled. Tears came to her eyes but she pushed them back. She loved him so much **.** Adrien smiled as she walked up to him and took her hand "You're so beautiful."

"You’re so handsome" she smiled back. Adrien smiled and pulled her next to him then waited for the preacher to star, however when he did time stopped and it revolved around him and her. At least it seemed that way to Adrien. Marinette however, felt it too. The preacher sounded distant, like she almost couldn't hear him. She was lost in Adrien’s eyes. The only thing she heard were 10 words the whole time. ‘I do' – ‘I do'- ‘You may now kiss the bride' Adrien heard them too and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. She kissed him like she never would again. all her love going into this kiss.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Adrien Agreste." they said as Adrien finally pulled back

Marinette started to cry and kissed him again "I love you so much Adrien"

"I love you more." he countered kissing her as he held her close

"I love you most" she giggled

"I believe it...bugaboo." he said. he hadn’t called her that since the day he was taken. She gasped when she hears that as more tears ran down her cheeks and she kissed him deeper

"You’re back Kitty" she cried

"Slowly...I’m slowly getting there." he smiled softly as their friends and family gave them privacy, all of them knowing who they were and what Adrien went through.

"My Kitty is coming back" she cried holding him tight "I love you so damn much"

He smiled and held her close. While it was true he hadn’t been Chat since he killed his father, the truth was he felt that chat died the day that Glen started beating him. "Yes bugaboo, I’m coming."

"Nu-un. that’s tonight" she smirked kissing him and he chuckled.

"Not that way my lady."

"Soon enough" she smiled and he smirked

"But purhaps I could get another kiss to pursever?" he asked slipping in the puns something he hadn’t done in months.

she let out a sob of joy and kissed him again "Yes. Yes you can have a kiss Mon Chaton" He smiled and pulled her close. As he did she heard some she'd never heard, him purring. She pulled back and wrapped an arm around his neck "you're purring" she said softly looking into his eyes

He nodded and looked at her, "I know."

"Its amazing" she said softly. tilting her head and giving his Adams apple a kiss

"Come on bugaboo, lets go eat and spend time with our families and friends, then I take you to your supurise."

She giggled "I love you" she smiled

"I love you too, my purfect purincess." he smiled at her

"My purfect Purinc" she cooed back

"And here I thought you thought my puns were clawful." he smiled gently picking her up

"Your puns are pawsitivly suPURbe" she smiled

He laughed a real laugh in a long time. "Well the purincess shall we make our pawsence known?

She nodded and cupped his cheek. She had missed his laugh "Yes. yes she shall"

He smiled and set his foolish side away and gently kissed her. "Come on baby, let's go." she nodded and held onto him tight He smiled and carried her in to the dinning room where they were having the small reception. Tom and Sabine walked over and smiled.

"Mamma, Pappa" she smiled and hugged them tight

"Well dear your dream finally came true." her mother said smiling

"Mamma~" she blushed

She smiled and looked at Adrien who shrugged. "It's okay milady. I know I was your dream." he smirked at the look on his now wife's face

She blushed and pushed his shoulder a little "Oh shut it you kitty" she giggled

 _"Your_ kitty." he whispered. then walked to his mother to give Marinette time alone with her parents. She just smiled up at her parents. she didn't know what they would say... she was nervous

Sabine smiled and looked at her "so when were you going to tell us?" she asked

"Tell you what?" she asked confused.

"That your going to be a mother?" Tom asked smiling as well

"Alya told you... didn't she?" she asked softly, and put her hands over her tummy "I didn't know how _to_ tell you. I just graduated high school and am about to have a kid... I-I'm young"

"Marinette, one Alya didn't tell us. You were glowing and two just because you just graduated doesn't mean anything." Sabine said

"Mamma I just moved out... I don't even have a job yet" she said softly

"That isn't what Emilie told us."

"w-what?" she asked confused and shocked to hear that. Emilie then walked over and smiled.

"When i was made the head dirctor of the company i made you the head designer Marinette.” She explained

Marinette turned around and gasped tears coming to her eyes she held Emilie tight "t-thank you:

"Of course dear. and you can even wait to start that's why Adrien hasn't modeled. You're _his_ designer."

She let out a small sob of joy and held her tight "E-Emilie thank you so much. thank you" she sobbed

"Oh dear you are so welcome."

"Y-You made my dreams come true... twice"

"Twice?" she asked confused

"You gave me Adrien, and now my dream job"

"Oh honey you got Adrien all on your own. I only met you after he was all grown up..."

"You had him, you gave birth to him. Without you, I wouldn't have him"

"Okay dear well why don't you go to your cat?" she smiled at nodded to him actually eating.

"I'm so proud of him" she said softly

"And why is that?" she asked

"he has come so far after what happened" she said softly and walked over to him "You're eating" she smiled

"Well I was hungry." he smiled at her He wanted to give her something special and putting his past behind them and moving forward was about as special as it got to him.

She sat down on his lap and opened her mouth "I'm waiting" she giggled. He chuckled and picked up a piece of his food and put it in her mouth. She took it and smiled, it was great food. "Adrien I need to tell you how proud of am of you."

"For what bugaboo?"

"Adrien baby you have come so far. I know how nervous you were. I know about your nightmares. I know you were scared. But you made it. We are here. At our wedding" she smiled

He sighed and looked at her lovingly. "I knew that the best thing I could get for either of us it a clean start. To put it behind me and forget about it. That's what I've been working on the last few weeks Mari...for you, us and this little one." he smiled placing his hand on her stomach.

She blushed and held his hand on her stomach "What did you get us Adrien?"

He smiled and shook his head. "That part is a surprise Mari." He said smiling.

"Adrien~" she whined putting her head on his.

"No Mari its a surprise I'm not telling you where I'm taking you." He smirked

"Then take me" she giggled

"I plan too, but where is a major surprise." He smiled. He knew that she liked the mountains so he made special plans to go to a certain mountain state in the U.S.

"Kitty, if your going to take me somewhere don't tease me" she smiled

"How about a certain  _mountain_  state?" He asked smiling

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Only if you want too. Mother said we could use the jet."

"YES!" she smiled and kissed him "YES I want to go!"

"Good. Everything is ready and its really pretty this time of year so I hear."

"You are amazing" she cooed, kissing him again

"No baby you are." He smiled and held her close.

She shook her head " _We_ are"

"Okay baby, we are and so is our little kitten." He smiled and kissed her belly.

She smiled and kissed his head "Yes, our kitten is just as amazing" she sighed happily

He smiled and pulled back. "I'm ready anytime you are. Bags are packed and ready to go curtsy of my mother."

"After the party..." she giggled "and _you_ mister, owe your _wife_ a dance" she smiled

"Of course my love." He smiled as a song came on. "I love this song." He smiled

"You do?" she chuckled "This is the cheesiest song there is Kitty" she giggled

"Maybe...but...with what happened...I think its perfect."

She stayed quiet for a second thinking about the song and what had happened before smiling and kissing him softly "then it's perfect" she cooed

He looked at her softly and kissed her deeply. "Thank you princess." He said and pulled her to the middle of the room and started dancing with her.

She smiled and danced with him looking into his eyes the whole time. "this is magical" she said softly

"Thanks to you baby."

"No Adrien thank you" she cooed

"For what princess?"

"For being strong, for fighting to get your life back, for loving me, for giving me children, for marrying me, for being my kitty, everything Adrien."

"Mari..." he said softly and held her close. "I love you so damn much. I couldn't live without you."

she smiled "i couldn't live without you either adrien, thats why im thanking you. you gave me my life back" she cooed

"And you gave me mine." he whispered to her.

She smiled and held him tight "Adrien I love you"

"I love you too my princess." he said softly as the song came to an end and Tom pulled her away for a father Daughter dance. She kept her eyes on him for a little then looked into her fathers eyes and smiled. Adrien smiled as Emilie walked over to him. "I'm so glad she's happy." he said softly absentmindedly touching one of the scars that even Tikki Plagg or Duusu couldn't heal.

 **E** milie took his hand and kissed it "I'm glad your happy Adrien" she said softly

"I'm trying mother." he said looking at her. "Mari makes me happy but there are times...when it's not enough...I just don't want her to know that.

"Adrien you have to tell her." she said softly. "All she wants for you to be happy, and bunny, she does. I see it" she smiled "Tell her. She's your wife, she will find out one way or another."

"I know she should know, but I don't want to tell her right now...I can't take that away from her."

"Well, when a moment like that comes up, tell her" she said softly

"I will." he promised.

"Good." as the father daughter dance ended Emilie took her sons hands "Dance with me Adrien"

"Of course mother." he smiled and walked with her to the middle of the road and the two started their dance. Tears came to her eyes and and smiled up at Adrien "I'm so proud of you Adrien"

"How come momma?" he asked her. In his eyes he didn't do anything to make them to be proud of him.

"You were so brave, you _are_ brave Adrien, and you grew up... without me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"Mother, you had no choice...He did it..."

"I just wish I could have been there to see you grow" she said softly cupping his cheek

"I know momma. But you can see our kits grow up." he said and she nodded.

"I know... and I can't wait" she told him happily.

"I cant wait either."

"You're going to be an amazing father Adrien" Emilie said quietly

"I hope so mother..."

"I know so" she smiled

Adrien nodded and sighed. "Thank you mother." he said

"Of course bunny" she smiled as the song ended and Adrien smiled as he hugged his mother then walked back to Marinette.

"You look happy" she chuckled

"I am princess." he said softly.

"Good" she smiled

"What about you Marinette?"

"More then you know" she chuckled

"I'm happy." he smiled "Well that you're happy too." he laughed. She laughed and looked into his eyes. getting lost in them she leaned forward and kissed him

"Come on lets' get going." he smiled

"Okay Kitty.” she nodded and he smiled as took her hand then walked to their parents. It was time for them to start their lives together. Now that they didn't have anyone behind them they could finally put that behind them and they could move forward.

 


	25. Sky High Honeymon

Once they got to their parents, Marinette smiled as thanked Emilie for everything and as well as her parents. she then hugged them all tightly.

"You all be safe in the States." Emilie said as she hugged Marinette.

"We will mother." Adrien said hugging her as well.

"Thank you, for everything"

"Your welcome dear." she said as Adrien pulled Marinette out. He didn't tell anyone, but he was starting to get a little nervous. and anxious.

Marinette felt a shift and looked up at him "Adrien? Is everything okay, baby?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's just...I was getting..." he looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"hey hey" she lifted his chin "Are you getting nervous? its okay baby"

"I am..." he sighed and pulled her close but also to the car waiting for them.

"Everything is going to be okay Kitty. But what are you nervous about?"

"I don't know really...It's just I've been feeling like sometimes..." he sighed and looked at her. "Sometimes me being happy isn't enough..." he muttered keeping his promise to his mother.

"W-what? can you explain?" she asked softly

"I don't really know..." he sighed. He really didn't know what was going on. If he was honest he was happy, but he didn't feel like it was enough. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, don't be sorry, if you can't explain it, its okay" she said softly

Adrien nodded and sighed "I love you so much Mari."

"I love you too Adrien, should the trip wait? I can wait Adrien" she promised

"No...I think we need to get out of town..."

"Are you sure? honey I can wait if you're nervous"

"No baby I think we need to get out..." he sighed again and she nodded

"Okay, then we get out" she said softly

"Thank you Mari." he said and got in the car.

"Of course" she smiled

Adrien sighed as Marinette got in the car. Then sighed. "By the way I told you mother got you some new designs she made right?"

"Really?" she asked with a smile

"Yep, She packed them in the bags. and put them on the jet."

"She really is amazing Adrien" Marinette sighed softly smiling at the thought of his mother going through the trouble of all of that.

"She is." he smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Feel better?" she asked him as he laid his head on her shoulder

"A little." he said softly and sleepily. He really hadn't been sleeping a lot because of the nightmares.

"Sleep" she cooed laying him down on her lap "I'm right here honey" He nodded and curled up in her lap like a cat and slept till the got to the airport. When the car pulled up to the plane and she kissed his cheek "we are here honey"

He looked up groggily and stretched. He could go back to sleep on the plane. "Okay..." he mumbled

She giggled "come on sleepy kitten" she smiled taking his hand. He nodded and followed her clumsily. since he was still half asleep. "Someone really needs to sleep" she laughed. she helped him get in and sat down "get over here. You can sleep on me"

He sighed, then shook his head and pulled her to the back from of the jet. "There's something I want to show you..." he mumbled.

"Of course baby what is it?" she asked as he pulled her close to the back and opened the door and she see a soft bed. "Oh Adrien, its perfect" she giggled "come lay with me" she smiled

He smiled softly and nodded laying down with her sleepily. "I'm sorry I'm so tired..." He muttered.

"It's okay" she chuckled holding him close "I'll be right here when you wake up" He smiled and nodded. Then nuzzled into her and purred. She giggled and held him close tangling her legs in his. After a few hours Adrien started whimpering again. She didn't hesitate she kissed him deeply and held him close. she just kept kissing him. It worked and he settled down, then woke up.

"Mari?"

She pulled back "Its me baby, I'm right here"

He sighed and held her close. "How long have we been up?"

"Only a couple hours" she said softly

"Oh...I guess I'm not good catpuny..." he said making another pun. He was feeling better it was clear.

"You're the best company I could FURsibly have" she giggled

He chuckled and turned to his back, then sighed. "They're getting weaker..." he muttered

"Who's getting weaker?" she sat up crossing her legs scratching his back lightly

"The panic attacks." he sighed.

"That's good right?" she asked kissing his cheek

"Yes...It means my past isn't haunting me..." he said softly as he looked at the same scar he touched at the reception

Marinette leaned over and kissed his scar. "It means, your getting stronger" she said softly

"I guess so..."

She turned him over and kissed every scar she could on his chest shoulders and neck. "It does Adrien"

"I just wished that I could have seen the look on his face..." he said

"Who's, which one?" she asked softly

"Both." he said simply

"I can tell you what they looked like" she said softly.

"I mean now. To see that they didn't break me like they tried to." he clarified

She smiled and kissed him deeply "I'm so proud of you"

"Of us." he said and pulled her close. "Can you wait till we get to Charleston? or can I..." he trailed of and looked at her lust filling his eyes.

"Of course you can Adrien. We have a room for a reason" she chuckled. He smiled and flipped the over and kissed her. She kissed him back. She had learned to let him take the lead after what happened last time. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands all over her back. He was so glad she was his and he was hers. She kissed him hooking her arms around her neck slowly, running her legs up his.

He then trailed his hands too her pussy and massaged her. She moaned and gently rubbed him over his boxers. "My princess..." he whispered.

"K-Kitty" she moaned softly kissing him again

"I want you..." he said softly touching her ass

"Will you be okay?" she asked softly. She didn't want to bring up bad memories or have his effected like before, when he tried to take her.

"I...I think so." he said

"Adrien take me how you want me" she said kissing him. He nodded and kissed her again. then flipped her and pulled her up on all fours. She rubbed her pussy a little and swiped it up for him. "are you ready?"

He nodded and kissed her hole, then lined himself with her. "If I hurt you, you tell me?"

"Of course" she said with a gasp. she shook her hips a little for him, hoping it would give him a little boost.

He smiled and pushed in her again deeper, this time he wasn't shaking or seeing anything. No he was filled with love for her. "Mari..." he said softly as he trailed his hands to her clit and rubbed it as he pushed in her deeper.

She fell to her forearms and gasped "Oh Adrien"

"T-too much?" he asked worried

"M-more" she gasped

He smiled and moved in her as he drew circles on her clit as well. "I love you!" he smiled as he moved in her deeply nothing from his past coming to haunt him.

"I love you too Adrien" she squeaked

He moved in her deeply. "God Mari you're so tight." he whimpered

"J-Just for you"

"of course my queen." he whispered huskily as he thrusted in her. "I can't last..." he shuddered and came in her. She moaned and quivered as she felt the pressure from him. He shivered and pulled out of her. then turned her over and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back hooking her legs around his

"D-Don't leave your queen hanging" she panted a beg

"I Didn't plan on it baby." he said softly and lined himself with her entrance. She nodded and moved her hips more moaning. He smiled and with a quick motion her entrance having been adjusted to his size, he was in her and moving. She held her chest and leaned into him

“Y-Yes!” she shouted as he thrusted against her. He picked her up and thrusted in her moving deep in her.   
"Mine." he said protectively.

She blushed but nodded "Make me yours Adrien. I'm yours" she said as He thrusted in her and hit her spot. He then felt his rise coming again.

 **S** he squealed and moved her hips "y-yes!"

"God Marinette! I fucking love you!" as he thrusted and he felt his rise come in her.

"I love you too!" she moaned and quivered around him "Y-yes! Yes! I-I'm s-sqirting" she shivered and squirted all over his lower torso. He shivered as he felt it coming on him and he moaned.

"Oh god baby, thank you." he said as he came from his high.

She quivered under him and held onto the covers "O-oh Adrien"

He laid them down and kissed her deeply. "God I love you so much Marinette." he said softly. "My little princess."

She still quivered a little but nuzzled into him "I love y-you too. y-you did i-it" she smiled

He nodded and smiled "I did...I faced my past." He smiled and held her close as she continued to shiver.

"Y-you were a-amazing if you c-cant tell" she giggled

"Thank you my princess." He said holding her close and kissing her. "I love you so much." He said and cupped her ass. "Thank you for letting me do that...maybe...o-one day you can see...how it feels..." He muttered

She blushed and cupped his cheeks "Are you sure? Honey I don't want to do that to you if its going to... to bring things back for you. But if it is what you want, 100% what you want. I will do it" she smiled

"I'm not ready right now princess, but, one day." He said softly

She nodded "I know your not ready Adrien. I know, I would never do that to you" she cooed pulling him close

"I know baby.” He smiled softly

She nodded and pulled him close, with a small blush "You go feel good though. No not good, amazing" she bit her lip and snuggled into him. "I hope I was good enough for you" she chuckled

"Baby of course you do." He smiled "you were amazing."

She blushed "good" she traced his abs lightly and just took in the moment

He smiled and looked at her. "My beautiful princess.

"My handsome kitty" she smiled

"Always baby." he said softly.

"Your amazing," she looked up at him "you know that?"

"No you are. You saved me." He said softly

"You pulled through Adrien. You were so strong and brave"

"Thanks to you princess, and I sort of had too. For her." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Its a her?" she giggled putting her hand over his.

"I think so." he said looking at her. He had had a dream about a little girl playing with Plagg and Tikki

"And her name?" she asked softly

"Azalia." He suggested

"Lets just think about that one kitty" she giggled

"Okay princess." He said yawning. "Sorry..."

"For what" she smiled cupping his cheek

"I didn't mean to yawn."

"Why are you apologizing for that Adrien we are traveling and we just... were active" she giggled "its okay to be tired"

He nodded and laid down beside her and covered them up. "We should be there soon."

"Well we have only been up for a couple hours Adrien" she chuckled

"Oh..." He sighed "I'm not good at travel."

"Its okay kitty, we have I think around 8 hours to go. So we have time to sleep" she smiled

"Then sleep with me princess." He said

She nodded and snuggled into him her arms wrapping all the way around him "I love you Adrien"

"I love you too princess."

"sleep kitten" she said softly He nodded and snuggled into her arms and soon was asleep again. She slept too. She had never been happier with him, but also never been as proud of him as she was now.

 

 


	26. The Mountain State

After a while a knock came at the door and Adrien stirred. "W-what?" He asked groggily

"We are about to land sir" said the flight attendant.

"Oh, okay thank you." He said and shook Marinette.

"Mmmm" she groaned holding onto him more "five more minutes"

"Baby we're landing." he said gently but she groaned and turned over in the bed holding the sheets to her chest "he's at the door so we're good to get dressed."

She turned over and opened her eyes "what if i don't want to get dressed?"

"Baby I don't think walking out naked would work at the airport." He smiled.

"But I'm so warm~" she whined.

"I know Baby." He sighed.

"And your so hot" she whined. He chuckled and got up taking his warmth away. "Nooooo~" she whined and reached for him

"Well then come on baby." He smiled

"Kiss first, clothes later" she said pursing her lips. He smiled and kissed her but picked her up off the bed. "No~ Adrien" she whined holding onto him

"I'm not silly Mari I knew what you were thinking." He smirked

"And what was that?" she pouted

"That you want to pull me in to the bed." He smiled

 **S** he gasped "I would never" she chuckled

"Sure you wouldn't love." He smiled.

"Who knows. maybe i just wanted a kiss." she shrugged

"Okay love." He smiled

"Now put me down. I'm cold" she squirmed

"Then get some clothes on Baby." He smiled and sat her down. Then he proceeded to get his own on. As he put her down and put her clothes on, she looked him up and down and landed on his butt. god he had a cute butt.

"Like what you see milady?"

She blushed and looked away "m-maybe"

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You can have me all you want baby."

She blushed but held him back "And you can have me Adrien. all of me" He smiled and kissed her. He wished that he could say she could have all of him, but he wasn't sure about that yet.

"I'm thankful to have the you I have now..." she smiled kissing him back. "that's all the you i need. and you can give me more when your ready" she said softly

He nodded and held her close. "God how did I get you?" He said pulling her to the chairs in the room so they could land.

"Well I _am_ lady luck" she said with a giggle. she sat on his lap and held him close "how did I get you?"

"I don't know my love, but you did."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world then"

"Just as I am love." he said kissing her softly.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world?" she joked

"No Mari." He said softly.

She giggled and kissed his cheek "I love you Adrien Agreste"

"I love you too Marinette Agreste."

She blushed "S-say it again"

"Marinette Agreste, I love my lovely and happy wife."

She blushed and covered her blush with her hands "I love you too my happy husband" He smiled then sat her in the seat and buckled them up. Then he called and told them that they were ready. "Lets do this" she giggled baking his hand

"Yeah."

She smiled as they landed and as soon as it was okay she got up and kissed him "That was too long"

"Agreed."

"So. where are you taking me first kitty?"

"Well first there is a small cabin with our name on it." He smiled.

"ooo, can't wait" she chuckled

"It will be great baby, I promise. This is one of the few places I actually liked coming

"Oh really? and why is that?"

"Because despite what people think, there's a park here when my mother met my father...and where he proposed.

She smiled "then it must be beautiful"

"It is." He sighed. "But I haven't been since I was a kid."

"Well we will explore together" she cooed kissing his cheek

"Of course milady." He smiled as she giggled and held onto his arm. He smiled and held her close and protectively. Then they walked to the car that was already waiting for them. "If you can't tell this was all prearranged. Curtsy of Chloe and mother."

She smiled "They really are amazing. and... Adrien is something wrong? You just got... protective. the way your holing me"

"No nothing wrong." He promised. He just didn't know the people there and he didn't want her alone with their child. And of course his anxiety was coming back. He was in an unknown place with people he didn't know, but he wasn't going to let it show. No he and Marinette were going to have a good honeymoon, no matter what he had to do.

She got into the car and told and asked the driver if they could have a moment in peace. he nodded and got out of the car. "You're anxious, aren't you?" she asked softly cupping his cheek

"Just a bit..." he sighed.

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek softly "Adrien, if your anxious i need you to tell me"

"I know Mari...i just don't know...We just don't know anyone here and that...I think that's what I'm nervous about..."

She nodded and smiled "Its okay to be nervous" she said softly "what you went through was horrific. I would be nervous too kitty, but I am right here for you. I will protect you. always"

He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I love you princess." he said softly.

"I love you too" she cooed holding him close

He sighed and looked at her. "Why don't we go..." he mumbled.

She nodded and rolled down the window and said thanks you for the privacy but they were ready to leave. he nodded and jumped back in the car. Adrien sighed and held her hand tightly but otherwise didn't show it. "I guess I'm not as much far as i thought..." he muttered.

"Hey hey," she turned to face him. "you are. you... you did what you couldn't do before." she said softly slyly taking his hand and putting it on her butt. "Adrien I'm proud of you. you are farther then you think you are."

He smiled and looked at her. "Thank you princess." he said softly as they drove past the trees.

"Of course kitty" she cooed

He smiled and held her close. She was right as usual. "Babcock state park please. I'll double your wage." he said to the driver. The driver nodded and drove them to the park

Adrien smiled at the park and saw the mill. "That's the gris mill. It was in front of that that Mother and father met."

"It's so beautiful kitty" she smiled looking around in awe

"It is beautiful here." he smiled. "The pictures mother showed me before doesn't do it justice." he smiled

"You're right" she was like a child on Christmas. everything was amazing.

"Come here baby." he smiled and pulled her close. She smiled and nuzzled into him "Do you like it here?" He asked meaning West Virgina.

"I love it Adrien"

"Then I think we should go home." he smiled confusing her since they just got to the state.

"Wait what? To Paris? But we just got here"

"No, no baby. I meant..." he smiled and pulled out a brochure out that had a beautiful log cabin base build.

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes "A-Adrien!"

"I figured you would want to spend time here besides our honeymoon. So I got this for you and her." he smiled

She smiled and started to cry kissing him deeply "I love you so much"

"I love you do baby." he smiled as he held her close. "Do you want to go?" he asked "I'm suddenly  _tired_. " he smirked

She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip "I think we should go"

 

 


	27. Bad News

**"I think we should go" she said smiling at him**

"Okay." he smiled and took her back to the car then told the driver where to go. Once they were there he gave the driver a  _very_  big payoff, then pulled their bags our of the car, and pulled Marinette to the three story house. "It's got five rooms too so you could make one into a studio if you wanted." he said

"It's amazing Adrien" she said softly looking around

"And secluded." he sighed thankfully.

She nodded "perfect" she added

"Come on princess." he smiled and opened the door. Then walked in and smiled. "Here baby." he said and picked her up.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "kitty" she giggled

"Princess." he smiled and kicked the door shut then walked to the bed room. "Mother designed it with me." he said

"Its beautiful" she said in awe

"I'm glad you like it milady." He said softly.

"I love it" she smiled

"Come on Princess I want to show you something." he said softly and carried her to a room that was smaller than the rest, but it was furnished in a neutral color.

"It's so pretty Adrien" she smiled looking around

"Its the baby's room." he said softly.

She turned around a soft look of amazement, tears in her eyes "Oh adrien" she darted forward and hugged him tight "its amazing"

He smiled and held her close as he sat down on one of the chairs pulling her in his lap. "I'm glad you like it baby."

She wiped her tears and kissed him "I love it. Adrien its perfect for her"

"Oh so now you believe me?" he teased.

"Who knows maybe. Maybe I know what our child is" she giggled

"Oh...?" he asked smiling as he shifted and groaned a little

"Are you okay Adrien?" she asked "Does this hurt?" she asked

"Just a bit, i don't know what it is...my side has been bothering me since we landed."

"Maybe we should go get you checked out? It can't hurt right?"

"No I guess not...but i don't want to go and at night..." he sighed "Please?"

"Sure Adrien. we don't have to" she smiled

"Thank you baby." he said as he nuzzled her neck. "I really just want to hold you and sleep at the moment." he sighed.

"Well that's because your still jet lagged baby. I'm tired too." she smiled

"I know love believe me i know all about jet lag." he sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to our room."

"If your side is hurting you don't have to carry me again. I don't want to make it worse"

He sighed and nodded unfortunately. "Come on love." he said and took her hand.

She smiled and laced her fingers in his "lets go" she smiled kissing his cheek

Adrien nodded and led her to the room, starting to limp a little. "I don't know Mari..." he muttered.

"Okay whoa, I'm taking you now" she said holding him up on the side he was limping on.

He nodded and looked at her. "Okay..." he muttered.

She smiled and kissed his cheek "its my turn to carry you" she giggled picking him up.

He nodded and sighed "Okay Mari, you shouldn't transform though..."

"I don't need to" she teased "your wife is a strong women" she chuckled

"Believe me i know." he smiled and nuzzled against her as she carried him to the car that had been at the property for them to use. "Oh my papers...They're in my bag."

"Papers?"

"Insurance and different things we'll probably need..."

She nodded setting him in the car "Are you okay alone for a little?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, i promise."

She nodded and darted off getting the papers they needed and running out. "Okay, lets go" she smiled

Adrien nodded and sighed thankfully he had been there in the town that they were in and could direct her to the hospital. After they got in and him checked in they waited in the room and Adrien laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"What for?" she asked confused

"I feel like I'm ruining our honeymoon..."

she turned to him and smiled cupping his cheek "Baby I'm with you aren't I? We are together right?" she cooed "then its the best honeymoon I could want"

He chuckled and leaned into her as the doctor called them back and had Adrien lay down on the bed. He did and as he did he winced. "Mrs. Agreste when did this start? I can't seem to get his files from your doctor in Paris.

Marinette was worried she held his hand the whole time "it started when we got off the plane today. about 2 hours ago"

"Okay and did he fall or hurt his side in anyway on the plane or since you got off?" he asked

"No not since the plane ride"

"Okay did he hurt it before the trip?"

"he got beat up by a drunk group of guys" she lied squeezing his hand "it was... more then bad"

Adrien looked away and sighed. "My doctor looked and said that there wasn't anything."

"Could the doctor have missed something?"

"He couldn't have. Let's just get an x-ray, just to be sure." he said and walked over to the phone and called the order in. She nodded then looked back to him with a small smile. Adrien smiled and looked at her. he just hoped that he didn't have any problems.

"It will be okay Adrien"

"I hope so...I'm just upset that we're here instead of...you know.

she smiled and sighed a little "It's okay my love, as long as you are okay."

"I know baby, I just want to be with you." he said as the nurse came in and walked over to him.

"Are you ready sir?" she asked and Adrien looked at Marinette and shivered.

"Can my wife come?" he asked as she held onto him tight biting her lip nervously

"Well...she'll have to stay in behind the shield, but I don't see why not." she said and Adrien sighed. "No Mari you stay here..."

"No," she said shaking her head "I'm coming" she nodded and looked up at the nurse "I'm not leaving him" she said softly

"Baby..." he said looking at her stomach and the nurse smiled softly. "We can give you a lead shield to protect your child."

"Thank you" she said softly "Adrien I'm not leaving you" she cooed

Adrien sighed and nodded, "I love you...thank you baby."

She cupped his cheek softly "I love you too Adrien"

The nurse smiled and walked with Marinette beside Adrien, who was in the wheelchair to a room full of testing areas. "Here ma'am, put this on." she said handing her the heavy coat.

She nodded and slipped it on before kissing Adrien. "I'm right here baby"

Adrien nodded and slowly got on the table. the nurse then started the tests, and about an hour later, he was through. "Okay miss." she said softly as Adrien had fallen asleep during the tests.

She looked up worried. "is he okay?"

"Well the doctor will have to look at them so I really don't know, but lets get him back into the room, shall we?"

She nodded "I'll wake him up" she said softly. she stood up and walked over gently kissing him "baby wake up"

"H-Hmm?"

"Come on I'm going to take you back to the room" she cooed

"O-okay..." he muttered and slowly got off the bed. and back in the chair.

 

After a while the doctor knocked on the door. By this time Adrien went back to sleep. Marinette ran over to the door and let him in. As he walked in she looked at him nervously. “Yes?”

"Well it seems that there is a tear in his left side muscles." he sighed.

"It can be fixed right? He wont hurt forever right?"

"Yes, with therapy if he agrees to it...or I can go in and sew it up." he said looking at her. "I know you two are on your honeymoon and i want you two to think about it."

She nodded and sighed "We must think about it now, I don't want him to be in pain:

"I'm sure." he said softly. "I'll leave you to talk. but you should know a surgery would hurt him after a while and he would have to do therapy, so...you can either wait and do the therapy now and see if it helps, or do the surgery now and therapy later.

"Mari..." Adrien whispered.

She looked over "which would take less time?" she asked

"I honestly don't know, but i would recommend the surgery." the doctor said and Adrien looked at Marinette. "We can't stay here for that...not with your pregnancy and schooling." he said

"School doesn't matter right now Adrien" she said softly. "We will fly home and I will stay with you for the whole thing."

Adrien sighed and looked at them "Baby what about the baby?"

"The baby will be fine, I'm not leaving you so the baby will be okay." she said softly. "We will do the surgery when we get home. we should fly back tomorrow"

"No Mari i don't want to do that!" he said looking at her. "Please I don't want to go home so soon..."

"The day after tomorrow. I'm not letting you stay in pain Adrien"

"Mari please...I don't want to go home right now...we just got here..." he said begging her to stay in the states. He wasn't ready to go back Paris...not yet.

"Well I can help him with the pain now." the doctor said. "The therapy here wont be but about 3 months. but it's up to you."

She sighed and nodded "Fine, we will stay, until your fully healed. We are doing the surgery as soon as we can"

"Thank you Mari..." he said softly and the doctor sighed.

"I'll get you ready, we could do it as soon as tomorrow if you'd prefer."

"Done, what time?" she asked

"In the morning 10 oclock." he said "And my name is Drake Weeks." he said

"Marinette Agreste" she said "we will be here at 9:30"

"Okay." he said walked out.

Adrien sighed and looked down. "I know you're mad..." he muttered.

"I'm not mad honey, I'm worried."

"I know...I just don't want to go home yet..." he muttered.

"That's fine..." she nodded "as long as it happens, I don't care where."

"And the baby? will you be okay going home at 5 months?" he asked "I mean I'm sure you want to have the baby in Paris..."

"I don't care Adrien, the child will be a citizen of France either way"

"I know baby but what about you're parents...and my mother...I just don't want them or you to miss out on anything because of me..."

"They also want you to be okay. I would rather you be okay then have my parents with me" she told him. He sighed and nodded looking down. He felt that he was holding her back again. "I love you Adrien" she said kissing his cheek

"I love you too..." he said

 

 


	28. Surgery

The next morning Adrien and Marinette were at the hospital. Dr. Weeks had just taken Adrien back but this time Marinette had to stay behind and she was very nervous until she felt a hand on her shoulder. A hand she knew well. "Dear?" came the voice of her mother

She looked up "mom" she said tears immediately forming she held her tight and cried

"He's going to be alright dear." she said as she held her daughter close.

she cried into her mothers shoulder and hugged her close "I don't want him to be in pain"

"I know you don't sweetie, i promise he's going to be okay." she said as Emilie walked over to see how things were going.

Mari saw Emilie and cried more "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"For what ever for?" she asked softly. "It wasn't you're fault." she said as Drake walked over to them.

Marinette turned and wiped her tears "Is he okay? Can I see him? Hpw did it go?"

Drake smiled and looked at Marinette. "It went every well, and yes you can see him. He's asleep at the moment but you can go to his room. The surgery went extremely well and the tear wasn't as bad as I thought it was last night."

She sighed and ran to his room. "Oh baby" she said softly. As she came in Adrien was asleep his left side covered.

"My Adrien" she cried softly sitting next to him and taking his hand

Emilie followed her and sighed. "Mari you know he's going to be okay.'

"I know... but that... what he went through. He will never be the same, and I feel like I should have been there for him. It should have been me... not him"

"Oh please don't say that. it should have never been either of you." Emilie said begging her daughter in law. "The one person you're supposed to be able to trust more than any one, is your parents and Gabriel broke that, so don't you dare thing that. Please I can't take it that you or Adrien blaming yourself for it."

"I should have protected him Emilie"

"How were you to know what Gabriel was doing or that he was waiting for him. You tried and you have protected him." she said softly. "Look." She pointed as Adrien stirred.

She nodded and held his hand tight "It wasn't good enough"

"It...was..." he muttered sleepily

She sighed and kissed him gently "shhh, your still weak"

He nodded and weakly looked at her and saw his mother. He smiled. "I love you..." e

"I love you too bunny" she said softly

He went back to sleep and stayed that way. "I told you Mari, you don't need to worry about him well at least blaming you." Emilie said then sighed. "Get some rest dear you and the baby need it."

She sighed and rested her hand on her tummy. She nodded and sighed "Fine, but I'm not leaving this room"

"Fine dear." she sighed. Then pulled the couch out. "At least sleep. When he wakes up again, I'll wake you up."

She nodded and laid down on the couch. "thank you"

"Your welcome," she smiled and Marinette fell asleep instantly on the couch. Emilie smiled at the sight and covered her with a blanket and sat back down. Mari sighed and held onto the blanket. She was really tired too. Emile sighed and sat down beside Adrien as Sabine walked in. "I really wished the fools had seen this at the hospital in Paris, then he wouldn't be hurt again. I hate my bunny and his girl hurting..."

"They are strong," said Sabine softly "they will pull through this."

"I hope so..." She sighed.

"They will. if Adrien can go through... what he did. and pull through enough to have a kid and get married. they can do anything"

"I hope so..."

"Emilie... they are super heroes" she smiled, shocking Emilie "trust them"

Emilie looked at Sabine. "How did you know?"

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "She's my daughter, I know everything" she chuckled "plus, Marinette is a horrible liar"

Emilie chuckled and nodded. "I guess so."

"Plus, they look the exact same" she smiled taking a lock of Marinette's hair and smiling

"That's true..." Emilie smiled.

"Adrien will pull through Emilie. I have never seen Marinette so happy except with him. and he sees it to. he will pull through for her"

"I know Sabine, I know..." Emilie sighed softly. Sabine smiled and sat with marinette petting her head softly.

~~~

A few hours later Adrien came around and winced at the pain in his side, but the first thing he saw was Marinette sleeping and his mother sitting there beside him. "Momma..."

"Hey bunny" she said softly talking his hand "how do you feel?"

"Sore...but better than before." He said

She sighed with a smile "Good. I'm happy you feel better"

"I'm sorry I scared you...again."

"Hey hey, you didn't scare me" she said softly "I'm just happy your safe. safe and healing"

"Okay momma." He sighed and looked at Sabine who was holding Marinette. "I'm glad you got my message though."

"Of course Adrien, anything for you two"

"I know...I just knew it would be hard for her and she would need someone..." he sighed.

"She's just nervous Adrien." said Sabine.

"I know..." he sighed.

"She loved you very much Adrien"

"I know and I love her too...I'm just worried about holding her back...I feel like I am with everything I've put her through..."

"She would go through it again Adrien. as long as she had you. I know she would, and your not holding her back mister" she gave him a look "You gave her a child, a family"

Adrien sighed and looked at Sabine. She was right he did give her a child when he didn't think he would be able to. "Now I know where Mari gets it from. " he chuckled.

"Gets what?" she asked

"Her reason." he smiled and shook his head. "Never mind."

"No Adrien please explain..." she smiled softly "It's always amazing to hear that you child is like you."

"Well she always talks sense into people and usually can calm them down or make them see reason."

Sabine smiled "thank you very much Adrien"

"You're welcome...but for what?"

"For being so kind to us. For noticing the small things about her. You make her so happy. You have no idea"

"Well there are things she does for me she doesn't have any idea." he sighed. "I couldn't believe she would want to be...with someone...well"

"Don't even start" said Sabine "You are all she has ever wanted. she had pictures of you on her walls that she would talk to. She made you birthday gifts and would say happy birthday to everyone she saw. she would watch that perfume add over and over. Adrien you are her dream"

Adrien looked down an sighed. "I'm glad." he muttered, even though half of those were forced on him by his father,

She sighed "she had pictures of Chat Noir on her walls, she made him hats and sweaters, she made herself a Chat Noir outfit but grew out of it. She would draw him over and over in her sketch book. She would protect him every time some talked shit. Adrien she would protect you every time someone talked shit about Chat Noir. about you."

He looked at her wideyed. "Y-You know about m-me?"

She nodded "Yes I do, I know about her too" she said looking down and petting her daughters hair. "I have known for a long long time"

He looked down and sighed. Did everyone know about them? Nino knew Sabine knew and of course his mother and Fu did...who else knew. "Does Mari know you know?"

She shook her head "No, she doesn't know. She would worry too much if she knew I knew"

"I understand that..." he muttered.

"I think its time you talk to her" she said softly kissing Marinette's cheek "Honey, he's awake" Marinette shot up and looked at him

"Adrien," she said softly getting up and darting over taking his hands

"Hey love." he said softly.

"My love" she said softly kissing him softly "how do you feel?"

"Better, a lot better. still a little sore, but that's to be expected right now."

She sighed and nodded cupping his cheek. "If your in pain after the meds wear off. please tell me."

"I will I promise baby." he said softly and kissed her hand.

"God I love you" she said softly "all i want to do is hold you"

"I love you too...and you will baby..." he smiled. then looked at his mother. "Can you see about a bigger bed?"

She nodded and looked at Sabine. they both walked out to find the doctor. "And now you have physical therapy"

"Well not for a couple of weeks, he wants me healed from the surgery first, then the therapy...but if anything we can continue the therapy in Paris...If I need it."

She shook her head "We are staying. those fuckers didn't catch this, I don't trust them with you" she said

"Okay princess." he sighed. and held her hand. "I love you Mari."

"I love you too. I love you so much Adrien"

"I know baby I know you do." he said softly. then smiled as the bigger bed was brought in. "You got your wish love."

She smiled "I got my wish a long time ago Adrien" she said softly looking into his eyes.

He smiled and nodded as they helped him into the new bed and on his right side then after they got him settled he raised an eyebrow and Marinette. "Well what are you waiting for?" She giggled and got into bed with him. she carefully got under him and let him lay on her. she let out a sigh of relief and smiled "Better princess?" he asked

She nodded and kissed her head "Much" He smiled and nuzzled his head on her chest and started to purr, then sighed. He smiled wider as he purred and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and laid his head on her chest and was soon asleep in her arms.

 

 


	29. Recovery

Adrien sighed three weeks later after the surgery as he used the crutches to get to and from the different places. "God I can't wait to get off these things..." he sighed. as he looked at he now 2 1/2 almost 3 month pregnant wife. They had been in America for a while after the surgery because of therapy and Marinette nor his mother or his in laws want him to go anywhere near the doctors in Paris. "How are you feeling Mari?"

"I'm okay" she smiled putting her hands on her tummy. "I have a litty bump now." she giggled

"I want to feel." he pouted

She chuckled and slowed to a stop. "Come here then" she smiled softly reaching for his hand

"I'm trying..." he said as he moved around with the crutches. He really hated those things.

She giggled and took his hand placing it on her tummy under her shirt. "do you feel her?" she asked with a smile

"I do I feel her." he said smiling as he placed his head on her shoulder. "God I am so fucking happy." he said softly.

She smiled and held him close "I'm happy too Adrien, I'm so so happy" she said softly

"When's my next Therapy?" he asked softly.

"2 hours why?" she asked with a chuckle

"Cause I want to snuggle with my girls." he said softly. "Is that okay with you Mari?"

"Of course it is Kitty. You don't have to ask me if its okay to snuggle with your wife. I want to be close to you too" she smiled

He smiled and moved to go to the pullout couch that they had been sleeping on since he had a hard time with the stairs. Though he was getting better and faster than the doctors or therapist knew how. "By the way...Has Tikki and Plagg been healing me without me knowing?" he asked her. The two had but made Marinette swear not to tell him.

"No. why?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm just getting better faster that Drake thought I would..." he sighed.

"Thought you would what Adrien" she said softly

"I mean he didn't think I would be on crutches three weeks after the surgery..."

"Would you still be in a chair?" she asked

"He thought so... and frankly so did I..."

"Well of they are I don't know about it. But I don't think they would without telling one of us" she said with a smile

"That's why I asked you...Plagg wouldn't tell me even though I told him I would hide his cheese."

"Wow. those are fighting world to Plagg" she giggled

"Yeah I know...but he wouldn't budge."

"Well, lets not think about it right now. You wanted to snuggle right" she smiled

“I did and still do.” He smiled and laid down the pulled her to his right side and snuggled into her and falling asleep. He didn’t tell her but though he was taking a nap, he had another nightmare. She knew though. she was awake the whole time. she tried to calm him down and pet his head kissing him. but if he didn't want to tell her that was his choice

Tikki came up and sighed “One more time before the appointment Mari.” She whispered

she nodded "go on. just do it"

Tikki sighed and nodded, the Plagg and her started healing and his left side started glowing.

"Why don't you want me to tell him?"

“Because he needs to think that he’s doing it on his own and without the help of two gods,” Plagg said .

"Does it help him?" she asked

”It does more than he realizes. But mainly because he’s scared to fail, like he’s going to let himself and everyone down.”

"B-but he wont. He can't! H-hes not letting anyone down" she said softly petting him more

“I know that and you know that but he doesn’t feel it.” Plagg told her. “He needs this.”

She nodded and held him close "I love you baby" He mumbled that he loved her too, then started shivering

"Adrien honey I'm right here" she said softly

He jolted awake trying not to move then buried his face again. “Sorry,”

"Hey hey, don't be sorry, Adrien please don't be sorry, its okay honey"

“I just feel like a coward...” he sighed.

"You are _not_ a coward" she said softly. "You're not at all honey. You're so brave"

“I know...it just feel like it. Like I don't deserve to be happy...I guess because I killed my father.”

"Of course you deserve to be happy Adrien, you always deserved to be happy. let me ask you something. Adrien... would you rather the same thing happen to me that happened to you and your father still alive?"

“God no. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

"Adrien you saved me, you saved me from him"

"I know princess, but I fell like I was getting my own revenge on him...like making him insane, wasn't enough...or what all you did...I just...I don't know..." He sighed and looked at the time. "We should go."

"They can wait" she said softly. "I'm not letting you leave until we sort this out" she looked into his eyes "Adrien nothing either of us did was enough. what he did to you.... its, Adrien its sickening. He deserved what he got"

"I know Mari, I know...it just scares me to think that...like the monster Glen and he created is there...l-like Blanc is still here..." He said burying his face.

She took a breath but nodded and kissed Adrien "Blanc is gone honey, I will never let him see the light of day again"

He shuddered and nodded but was still scared. That's when Plagg came around and touched his forehead. "Sleep kitten." He whispered and Adrien immediately went to sleep. "Tikki called the therapy and told them he wasn't feeling well." Plagg explained. "Duusu can go in his mind and help him." He told her as the peacock kwami came around.

"Its true Mari, its why Emilie left me here."

"Thank you all, so much, you have no idea what this means to me"

"Oh we have some idea. This isn't the first time a hold has gotten PTSD..." Plagg sighed looking at Duusu and nodding.

"Can you three take care of him? I'm going to go get him something" she said with a smile

"Of course we can." Duusu said. "He'll be sleeping for quite some time so that's why Tikki canceled the therapy today." she nodded and kissed each of their heads before going to the pet store.

Duusu sighed and looked at the other two. "Wish me luck." She said and disappeared.

~~~

Adrien in his mind was curled in a ball crying as images of Glen and Gabriel came and kept telling him he was nothing but a whore and only good for sex. They kept saying that they would always be there and never leave him that he was a monster and a boy toy. They kept saying different thinks as Duusu in a human for appeared and walked over to Adrien

she knelt down next to him and pulled Adrien tight "It's me. Duusu. Adrien you're safe. your not a whore, and your just just good for sex. and your definitely not a monster. Marinette loves you, she loves you _for_ you. Not just sex. Adrien you can make them go away." she cooed

He looked at her. "I-I can?"

She nodded "Fight back, stand up to them, for Marinette, for your child. Adrien you can do this" she cooed. she closed her eyes and morphed into Marinette "Fight back" Adrien looked at her and stood up then started to fight back against Gabriel and Glen.

 

Plagg watched as Duusu came back out. "Any luck Duu?" He asjed hopefully. He hatedbseeing his kitten hurting.

she smiled softly, "He's trying, and I think hes fighting it. He's doing okay Plagg"

Plagg sighed and nodded. "Good...I just hope he...doesn't give up." He sighed

"He wont Plagg. He is strong.” she said softly. A couple minutes later Marinette walked in with small box with holes.

Plagg looked at Marinette. "What's that?" he asked not answering Duusu.

"A gift, and something that may help him. I hope" she said softly

Plagg shrugged and looked at her. "Well Duusu said that he...was fighting..."

"He is, he is fighting hard." she smiled

Plagg shook his head and looked down. "Well he's sleeping for now and won't wake up till tomorrow" he told Marinette.

"I'll keep him company" said Marinette with a soft smile. "I'll give him something to held on to" Plagg nodded and flew over to where Tikki was at.

"How are you feeling Tikki?" he asked her softly.

"I'm absolutely amazing Plagg" she said rushing over to him and pulling him close "It's happening... Plagg I'm expecting again"

"R-really?" he asked smiling and she started to cry with joy and nodded. "Oh Tik... " he smiled and nuzzled her.

She held him close again "You're going to be a father again Plagg"

PLagg nodded and sighed. "Yeah for about two minutes...then...they would go to a holder..."

"What if.... we gave it to Marinette's and Adrien's child?"

Plagg looked at her shocked. "W-what?"

"We give it to their child Plagg, we can be parents"

Plagg smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love that idea sugarcube." he said softly.

"I love you stinky sock" she giggled

"I love you too." he smiled. "We should tell them."

she nodded "When? How?"

"Well...he's asleep till tomrrow...I...he needed the sleep and to face them..." he sighed.

"Plagg he will be okay" cooed Tikki

"I hope so Tikki..."

"Have faith Plagg."

"I do Tikki...Its just you know how hard it is to see my kits going through this...I hate when they get PTSD..."

"Well," she chuckled "I think Marinette's gift will help with that"

"What did she get him?"

"A dog, trained to help with PTSD my love"

Plagg smiled and nodded. "I think that would help too." he smiled.

"Well that little puppy out there is going to help Adrien" she cooed

"I hope so."

"I know so" she said softly.

 

 


	30. Surprise and Therapy

Adrien woke up the next morning shivering but okay. He had had dreams but they weren't as bad. Marinette's eyes opened as he sat up and looked around. She smiled and looked up "hey honey" she chuckled

"Hey Mari..." he said softly. "I need your help..."

"Yeah?" she sat up "what is it honey?"

"I need to go to the bathroom..."

She nodded and sat up stretching "come on baby" she said holding out her arms to him. He nodded and sighed as he nuzzled into her. She picked him up and brought him to the bathroom "here we are"

"Sorry about this..." he sighed as he relieved himself.

"Sorry about what Adrien. I don't mind helping you"

"I know I just...wished that I didn't basically ruin our honeymoon because of this..." he sighed. He had been feeling like this for the last three weeks since the surgery.

"Honey, you didn't ruin it. Whether or not we are in the hours having fun or in the hospital healing you use the bathroom. I still love you"

He sighed and nodded. "I...Okay..." he sighed then finished up and leaned on her. "What about the therapy? What time is it?"

"We have a little more time" she said softly "actually I have a surprise for you Adrien."

"A surprise?" he asked looking at her confused.

She nodded "yeah, a surprise"

"Okay..." he sighed and leaned in her so she can help him to the room.

"What's so bad about a surprise?" she giggled

"Nothing baby...I'm just tired."

"I think this will wake you up a little" she giggled. she set him down on the bed "close your eyes she said against his lips" He sighed and did as she told him to then waited. She went into the bathroom getting the small pup, she put the dog in a stay on the bed next to him "Okay, you can look"

He opened them and saw the small husky pup. "A puppy?" he asked smiling. He had always wanted a dog.

"Its trained to help people with PTSD Adrien" she said softly petting its head "She's all yours."

"Mari..." he smiled and putted the puppy's head. "Does she have a name?"

"You name her" she smiled

"Well..." he looked down at the grey and white pup. "What about Everest?"

"Everest is perfect Adrien." Marinette said as the pup leaped forward and licked all over Adrien's face

He laughed and picked her up. "It's great Mari...Thank you..."

"Of course my love. All I want is for you to be happy and sane. So I thought you having someone else that could help you, would be nice"

"It would...thank you baby." he said and kissed her as Everest jumped off the bed.

She kissed him back with a smile "I hope she's good"

"She is baby." he smiled and pulled her close. "I can't wait til i'm tthrough and we can move more than a little." he said.

"Me too..." she sighed "but now I have h-heeer" she gasped a little, hand on her tummy

"W-What?" he asked

"S-She kicked... Adrien she moved" said Marinette softy

"W-what? But you're only 3 months..." he said looking at her.

"I felt movement, something moved"

"Mari..." He said then looked at her. "Maybe you're farther that 3 months...

"What? How? How is that possible?"

"Well we...had sex three weeks before graduation...then our wedding was four weeks later...baby...you may be closer to four than three...If you're feeling something move that make sense..."

"f-four?" she asked softly

"It makes sense...but maybe we should get you checked out...after all we haven't since the over the counter test..."

She nodded her heart racing "an untrasound..."

"Yeah...we can go after the therapy..." he said softly. "Since we're already out."

she blushed and kissed him softly "I'm so excited"

"I am too baby. so much." he said smiling.

"f-feel her" she said taking his hand and putting it on her tummy. He nodded and placed a hand on her and waited. After a minute Marinette gasped again "t-there"

"I felt her." he smiled and hugged Marinette. "God Mari..." he smiled and kissed her.

She kissed him back holding him tight. "Oh Adrien. this is amazing"

"It is..." he smiled. as Tikki and Plagg came down. "Hey you two come here." he smiled and looked at Tikki who seemed to have a little bulge herself.

"Tikki are you okay?" asked Marinette worried

"I'm fine Mari." she smiled. looking at them

"You look really happy, did something happen?"

"Maybe..." she smiled.

"Tikki just tell them!" Plagg said

"What? Tell me what?" she giggled. Tikki smiled and looked at Marinette's belly then to her own.

"Tikki! a-are you!? Tikki are you having a kid?!"

Adrien looked at the two and stared. "Are you?" he asked

Plagg looked at them and sighed. "Yes we are..." he said looking down still not sure about Tikki's idea.

"Is something wrong Plagg? You look nervous"

"Well it's just every 1000 years we have one and we never get to be parents..."

"That's awful." said Marinette softly horror filling her eyes "why?"

"Because they have to go to a holder after they are born.” Plagg sighed.

"No, no Plagg that's not right" said Marinette softly. Plagg looked down and nodded.

Tikki sighed "we want to give it to your child Mari."

"Y-you what?" Marinette asked as Adrien looked at her shocked and Plagg sighed.

"It's true..." Plagg nodded.

Marinette took a breath "okay, yes"

"R-Really?" Plagg asked his head shooting up.

she nodded "Yes, I want you to be parents"

Plagg flew over to her and hugged her as tight as he could. "Thank you Marinette!"

"Of course Plagg" she said softly

Adrien smiled and nodded. "You guys should have the chance to be parents." Adrien said

"Thank you Adiren" said Tikki flying over and hugging him

"You're welcome Tikki." he said smiling softly

"I have never gotten to me a mother" she said softly hiding her face in Adrien's chest

"You will this time." he said to her. "Does that mean that Plagg's never been a father?"

she shook her head "never"

"Aww..." he sighed softly and held Tikki close as Marinette did Plagg. "You're going to be parents this time. I promise." he said

"Thank you kid, so will you" said Plagg

"Thank you Plagg." he said smiling.

"Of course he will Plagg" Marinette smiled as Adrien smiled and held them all close.

Marinette leaned into him "how far are you Tik?"

"Same time as you...we mature twice as fast."

"Wow.... okay then" said Mari with a smile

"I'll have her the same time you have yours." she smiled at Marinette.

"I'm so happy for you Tik" she smiled

"Thank you so much Mari, you have no idea how happy I am."

"I'm happy that you get to have a family Tik. you and Plagg deserve it"

"Thank you Marinette." Tikki smiled.

Adrien smiled and the sighed. "We should go, the therapy is in about 20 minutes." he sighed.

"Let's get going then" she smiled. she walked him there everyday and stayed with him for every session

Adrien nodded and grabbed his crutches then walked slowly out of the house. He seemed to be a lot stronger than before and he knew then that the Kwamis were helping him. "Hey Plagg...thanks." he said to his Kwami. Ever since Duusu showed up in his dream he knew that they were helping him.

"For what?" asked Plagg...did Adrien know?

"Helping...I really needed it Plagg." he said looking at him.

He nodded and sighed with a smile "of course Adrien, I will always help you. I will always protect my kittens"

"I'm glad Plagg." he smiled and walked slowly out of the house with Marinette. Marinette stayed close to him and smiled as they walked, Everest staying by Adrien's side the whole time.

Adrien smiled and looked at the puppy. "Thank you so much Mari..."

"Of course Adrien. She's so cute and can help us"

"She is cute." he smiled as they got to the therapy office and Adrien started his rounds. This time things were different he was able to get off the crutches and he walked straight to Marinette, with a limp, but walked to her none the less without help.

She had tears in her eyes as she walked backwards in front of him "Oh Adrien" she cried smile on her lips

He smiled and nodded as he moved closer to her finally he made it to her and wrapped his arms around her. "My princess." he smiled.

She held onto him tight and cried into his shoulder "I-I'm so proud of you" she cried

He nuzzled her and smiled. Then the therapist came over measured him for a cane. "I don't see why you can't use this instead of those crutches. but wean yourself off of them. slowly. Next week we'll see you back." Jukie said as Marinette didn't let go of him. she held onto him tight overcome with joy and pride.

Adrien nodded and looked at Marinette. "Come on princess. lets go check on the baby." he smiled.

She pulled back wiping her tears and looking at him up and down "oh baby"

"I can walk again baby." he smiled

"Adrien honey you have no idea how proud of you I am. you have come so far. No one is as strong as you are my love" she could finally stand on her toes to kiss him again.

"I did it for you and Emma...baby. Not me..." he said softly.

she wiped more tears and nodded "baby you are truly amazing"

he smiled and leaned down then kissed her as Jukie brought the cane over "Come on love." he said softly and grabbed his cane. She nodded and took his free hand on, one side and carried the crutches on the other.

He smiled and slowly walked out of the office. "Although I'm going to need ice when we get back home." he sighed.

She nodded "Then lets go home and get you ice first" she smiled

"No baby the OBGYN's office is right there and we can get a ride back to the house." he said

"Okay~" she sighed "Are you sure?"

"I am love." he said smiling.

"Then lets go meet her" she cooed

"Agreed." he smiled and walked to doctor's office and smiled as Marinette signed in and Adrien slowly sat down.

She walked back over and squatted in front of him to pet the puppy "You know Adrien if you need ice now. I bet a nurse will give us some" she smiled petting the puppy

"You think so?" he asked. His side was hurting but he didn't want to seem like he was a burden.

"Of course! honey its their job to help people. If course they will give you ice" she cooed looking up at him. she stood up and kissed his cheek "I'll be right back" she cooed she walked off and soon came back with ice for him. "here"

He smiled and took it then laid it on his side where a lot of the pain was coming from. "I guess I over did it a little..." he sighed.

"Hey, its okay" she smiled sitting next to him

He nodded as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He soon fell asleep. He was really tired. He knew that he probably over did it, but he had to. He had to walk. He wanted to be able to walk into the room when she had their baby.

She smiled and pet his head until the nurse came out to get them and softly kissed him "its our turn baby" He nodded and sighed slowly getting up with Everest jumping down. Then slowly walked down the hall to the room. She held his hand and walked with him, and would be there to catch him if he fell. Once he sat down she smiled and got up onto the table

"So how far are you dear" the doctor asked as she walked in

"5 months" she smiled

"Okay lets see." she smiled and get her set up. She bit her lip a little nervous. She looked over at Adrien with a smile. Adrien smiled and held her hand as the nurse moved the wand on Marinette's bump. "Okay...Ahh there she is." the doctor smiled and looked at the two. "You have a little girl and are actually about 5 1/2 months." she told Marinette.

She gasped and saw the little bump that was their daughter. "Oh Adrien" she said softly

"Mari..." he smiled and held her hand. "It's our daughter." he said looking at her kissing her.

She kissed him back tears of joy in her eyes " _Our_ daughter" she cried

The doctor smiled "Now she is a little small for being this far along, so you should try to get more fluids and nutrients in for her." she told Marinette. "Would you like a picture?"

She nodded "Yes, yes we would" she wiped her tears away and then looked at Adrien "Looks like I need to go shopping" Adrien nodded and looked down. He wished he could go with her but he was so tired, as the doctor printed the picture out. She smiled and took the picture tracing what was her daughter. "oh baby...."

"Mari..." he smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. "She's coming...she's really coming...Little Emma..."

She nodded "Our baby girl. shes on her way" she said softly

He smiled and nodded. "God baby. I love you so much." he said softly as the doctor returned with a list of things Marinette would need.

"I love you too. I love you so damn much Adrien" she kissed him and took the list "Wow... this is a lot"

"Honey trust me you're going to need it." she said then looked at them. "Congratulations." she said and walked out as Adrien moved to stand and Everest stood up with him. "I'm going to have to go home first baby..." he sighed.

"That's okay, I'll walk you home" she cleaned herself up and got off the table. she couldn't keep her hands off her bump

He sighed and nodded. "Maybe get a car home baby...I don't know that I can walk home right now..." he said.

She smiled and nodded "Okay. lets call the car then" He nodded and sighed then slowly walked to the lobby and called the car. "I love you adrien" she smiled. "shes moving again, do you want to feel her?" He nodded and immediately placed his hand on her belly.

She chuckled and put her hand over his. "She can't wait to meet you honey"

"I can't wait to meet her." he said softly and kissed her belly.

Marinette giggled and ran her hands through his hair. "Soon enough kitty. only 4 1/2 months left"

He nodded and smiled. "What about calling our parents and telling them...?" he asked

She nodded "I think that's a great idea" the car pulled up and she helped him get in. she got in after him and pulled out her phone "now or later?"

"Lets wait..." he said softly. "At least till we get home."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you Adrien, and I couldn't be more proud of you"

"I love you too Mari." he said softly and sighed. "I guess they'll be a minute getting here."

"That's okay, they have time" she cooed. He nodded and laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes again. She smiled when she felt him relax. once they got home and picked him up, their puppy followed close behind. she got him into bed and kissed his forehead. she wrote a little note for when he woke up _**'Hey baby! Just went out shopping, I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll go get Everest a couple toys and food too. I love you (so does Emma)'**_ Everest yipped and jumped on the bed and licked Marinette's hand as she wrote the note.

She smiled and pet the puppy. "I'm going to get you some toys and food little girl" she giggled

She yipped and looked at her happily as Plagg came around Marinette. "Do you need me to come?" he asked

"You can if you want but will you be able to carry anything?" she chuckled "You're so small"

"I can change...it's how Tikki will have the baby...while she's pregnant I can change." he told her.

"Sure, that would be really helpful. Does Tikki need anything? Food? A bed for the little one?"

"At the moment we won't know what she would need. As she progresses we'll find out but, as for food yes and I know what she likes in her human form..." he said softly blushing.

"You're so sweet, Plagg, and your blush is adorable" she giggled. He looked away and transformed to a human form with ivory white skin and dark black hair. His eyes were striking green and was wearing all black with gloves with spikes on the knuckles. and a tattoo on his neck that was very visible that was Chinese characters that said Death and Destruction.

"Wow." said Marinette softly "You're eyes are just like his"

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah i know...come on before Duusu changes her mind." he said

"Huh? What does duusu have to do with you leaving?" she said picking up her stuff

"She's watching Tikki, and well...I know how she is. Tikki gets a little...pissy."

"What? What do you mean" she opened the door for him "She never gets that way"

"Oh trust me she does..." he sighed and walked out of the door.

She got into the car "Plagg, can you tell me why?"

"Well it's because of the baby...when she's pregnant we think it's because of the combination light and dark... but we're not exactly sure..."

"Or the pregnancy, Plagg, pregnant women are really emotional"

"I hope so..." he sighed

"Is it scaring you?" she asked

"A little, I've never been able to be a father...and I'm worried."

"Plagg your going to be an amazing father. I know it, you just have to trust her. Be there for her."

"I will and I do, it's more myself I don't...mainly because I stand for destruction and death...that's why whenever she get's pregnant it scares me..."

"Plagg she is creation and life. She balances out anything that might happen. Besides its not like all of you inside of her. Just a little. and that bit of you is outweighed by her" she was blushing deeply

"I know Marinette...I know..." he sighed and looked down. He could tell that she was getting embarrassed so he dropped the issue.

"Plagg, if something was wrong she would tell you. Plus you two are gods! she is strong, and so are you"

"I know Mari..." he sighed again, then looked at her. "Thanks." He said and she nodded smiling.

 

 


	31. New Kwami

About to months after Adrien was put on a cane, late at night a cry came out waking both Mari and Adrien from a room father down from theirs. Adrien got up and looked at Marinette. "Stay here Mari...I'll go check it out." he said and got out of the bed. He was walking much more and better than before and was able to go short distances without the cane.

"No. I'm coming with you" she said getting up as best she could and walking over

"Baby please take it easy." he said placing a hand on her belly which was bigger now that she was eating right and the baby was getting the right amount of food.

"I'm fine Adrien, let me come with you" she rested her hand on his

"Okay..." he said as another scream came and he looked horrified. "That sounded like Tikki..." he said. the two Kwamis had transformed into a human form the last two weeks saying that the baby could come at anytime.

Her eyes widened "It _is_ Tikki!" she gasped and ran out "Plagg!? TIKKI!?" she called

"Mari!" came Tikki's voice full of pain.

She ran into the bathroom and took her hand "Tik! oh my god. Breath, just breath"

"It hurts..." she cried as they all saw the water on the floor.

"I know, I know it does. Tik you have to breath. Its coming now. Okay? Its time"

"I-I know..." she cried again as pain filled her. She had strawberry blonde hair and Plagg held her other hand as Duusu who was also human helped deliver the baby.

"Adrien get a blanket from Emma's room!" she cried. Tikki was almost done, one more push and the baby would be out" Adrien nodded and went to Emma's room and grabbed the blanket that Marinette had made for Tikki. then ran back to the room for once running since the surgery. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light at there was a loud wailing in the room.

Mari grabbed the blanket and held the baby "Here, Tik, your a mother. its a girl" she smiled

Tikki smiled and took her little girl and wept. "Oh little Miriki." she said as a small tail was peaking out of the blanket and white ears on her head. "She's a wolf Plagg..." Tikki cried happily

he smiled and knelt down beside her. "She's beautiful Tikki."

"She is..." she said smiling tears on her face. "Hold her." she said

he was nervous but he took his little girl. she was warm and instantly snuggled into Plagg "Oh my god honey" he cried and kissed the little girls head

Adrien smiled and looked at the two. "You're parents Plagg." he said smiling.

He nodded and looked up at Adrien tears running down his cheeks "I guess I am" he cried

"Congrats you two." he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Marinette.

Marinette smiled and hugged him tight. Seeing what Tikki had gone through scared her a little. She knew it would hurt, bad, but... that much?

"It's going to be okay Princess." he said softly to her.

"What are you talking about?" could he tell? was she that easy to read?

"I know what you're thinking baby." he said and pulled her out of the room so that Tikki and Plagg could bond with their baby. "I could tell it scared you."

She looked down to her belly and put her hands on it "yeah... it scared me...I know its going to hurt, but, that much?"

"It may not baby, things are different for everyone...besides you aren't giving birth to a little wolf." he said softly.

"yeah, I know... but still... Emma is just as big if not bigger then her. She's going to rip me"

"Oh baby..." he sighed. "What if you had a csection?" he asked her softly.

"No, I have having her normally. plus... I-I don't want that scar." she felt where the scare would be if she had that procedure

"Okay baby." he said softly. and held her as close as he could

"I hate not being able to hug your properly" she pouted softly

"I do too." he sighed then walked to the bed room. He was tired from where he ran with the blanket and was sore a little.

"Do you need ice?" she asked

"Just a little. maybe an ice pack." he sighed.

She nodded. "I'll be right back" she said kissing his hands. Adrien sighed and laid on his right side. she soon came back with ice for him after dropping some off for Tikki "here you go honey" she said

"Thank you love." he said softly and placed it on his side. then pulled her to his side.

She smiled and nuzzled into him. she closed her eyes and snuggled into him "I'm so happy for them"

"I am too." he said smiling.

She snuggled into him and felt Emma move again. "she loves you Adrien"

"I love her too." he said kissing Marinette on the head. "And I love you too."

"I think shes going to be a daddies girl" she chuckled

"Oh?" he asked

Marinette nodded "When ever I leave you she always starts to kick more, and when your around she stops"

Adrien smiled and pulled her close "Get some sleep love. We need to get to the airport tomorrow and pick up mother and your parents."

She nodded "okay..." she was sleepy. Emma took a lot of energy

Adrien smiled and held her close. "I love you princess.

"I love you too kitty" she sighed and drifted off

He smiled and kissed her forehead as she feel asleep.

  
  


The next morning Adrien woke up and smiled as he watched his sleeping wife. he got up Trying not to wake her up. However any movement woke her up. She was extremely protective of her belly and of Adrien so when he got up her eyes opened "hey baby"

"Oh hey love." he sighed

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine Mari." he said "You?"

"A little restless but okay. Emma is getting much bigger"

"Do you want to stay here and rest?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll get up" she smiled

"Are you sure? I can go get Mother and the others." he said softly. She still didn't know that they knew who they were.

"No I'll go. Help me up" she giggled reaching her arms out

He smiled and helped her up. Then kissed her. "I'm going to check on Plagg and Tikki."

"Let me come with you" she smiled and kissed him back

"Okay baby." he said and helped her down to the room. She smiled and held his hand as they walked. Adrien walked to the room and knocked on the door softly. "Plagg?" he said gently as there was a soft yip.

"Shh, its Miriki. come in" Plagg smiled

Adrien walked in with Marinette and smiled. "How is it Plagg?" he asked looking at the small wolf

"She's good. She's sleeping right now but shes doing great. Do you want to hold her?" he asked

"I do." He smiled.

Plagg stood up and handed him the small wolf in his arms "This is Miriki"

Adrien took the small wolf and smiled. "Its a perfect name for her." Adrien said as he handed Marinette Miriki

"Tikki named her" he smiled. and kissed Tikki's head

"Well she is beautiful isn't she Mari?" He asked his wife.

"Amazing" she smiled petting her head

"Thank you Adrien." Tikki said softly. "Mari."

"Tik I'm so proud of you" she smiled

"Thank you guys both you." She said again and smiled gently at her wolf cub in Marinette's arms.

"She's so beautiful, just like you Tik." Tikki blushed and smiled.

"Now its my turn" chuckled Marinette

Tikki nodded. "Its going to be okay Mari." She said.

"Yeah I know.... I-I'm just nervous" she bit her lip a little

"I promise its worth the pain." She said softly. This wasn't her first time. Sure it would be their first time being parents but once Emma was born, Miriki would go into a jewel and become Emma's Kwami.

"Tik... you can have Miriki as long as you want... Emma wont be a hero as a newborn."

"I know Mari, I know." She said. "But she'll have to go in a jewel soon."

"No she wont. Tikki, you deserve to watch her grow"

"Mari, she has to go into a jewel as soon as her chosen appears...or into the box..." She said softly.

"That's why we never get to be parents...because our previous Chosens wouldn't allow us to let them..." Plagg said

Marinette sighed and looked at the two "well no one will know"

"Its going to be alright Plagg." Adrien told his Kwami.

"I hope so. I want to see her grow"

"You will. I promise. You said the others wouldn't let you right?"

he nodded "y-yeah"

"Well Mari and me let you give her to the baby, so you wont be separated from her."

"Really?" asked Tikki

"No you wont." he smiled "Right Mari?"

"Of course you two can give her to Emma" smiled Mari

Tears came to Tikki's eyes as she took Marinette's hand "Oh thank you Mari."

"Of course Tikki" she said softly

"We were scared that you would change your mind..." Plagg said. "Its happened before..."

"No, its final, Miriki _is_ Emma's"

"Mari is right." Adrien smiled then looked at his watch. "Babe we should go...they should be here soon."

she nodded and kissed Miriki. "here's your cub" she smiled handing Tikki the cub "w-wait! what about my parents? they can't see you two"

"Don't Worry Mari, trust me." Tikki said. She knew that they knew who she was. "It'll be okay."

"But they don't know! Emilie knows but not them"

Adrien sighed. "Mari..." he shook his head then looked down.

"What?" she asked confused

"She knows..." he sighed.

"W-what?" her eyes widened

"Your mom knows...mother said that it was because we couldn't really hide it... that she recognized us both...but never told anyone of you because she knew how you would react to her knowing..."

"Oh my god.... d-does my father know?" she asked tears in her eyes

"I don't know Mari...mother didn't say..."

"Oh my god" she gasped and his her face

"Baby its okay I promise." he said softly.

"Mari Adrien is right Hawk Moth is gone and no one can hurt them anymore."

"But he could have, so easily" she said softly "a-and I did n-nothing"

"Because she didn't show it, so he couldn't know...."

"I should have protected them"

"You did." Adrien promised

"How? I-I.... I feel so bad"

"Because you fought to keep it hidden. You didn't know that they knew so it kept them safe. And you stopped him, So please Baby you need to calm down."

"I'm so sorry mama and papa" she cried

"Oh Mari..." he sighed and sent Emilie a text then looked at Duusu, "Can you meet them at the airport?"

"Of course I can" said Duusu

"Thank you." he said and gently lifted Marinette back to their room

"N-no. I'm g-going with you" she said wiping her tears

"Baby Duusu can get them you need to rest. I'm not going..."

"Y-your not?"

"No, not without you, and not while you're upset."

She hiccuped a little and wiped her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too baby."

"Y-your too good to me"

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Rest baby."

"P-please stay" she begged

"I am love." he promised as he held her close. She sighed and snuggled into his chest

~~~

Emilie sighed as she read the text, "Mari knows Sabine..."

"Oh no... shes going to feel so bad"

"She does...I'm glad we're going fore her last few months." Emilie said and Sabine nodded but was still nervous

"Its going to be okay Sabine."

"I hope so"

Emilie sighed as they landed and got up, "Come on." she said. Sabine nodded and got up staying quiet

"Its going to be okay dear." Tom said softly as they walked up to a Blue haired girl.

"Hey Duusu." Emilie said.

"Hello Emilie" smiled Duusu

"I take it Tikki had her baby?"

"Yes, she did" smiled Duusu "Miriki, a white wolf"

"That's great." she smiled. "Come on let's go see our family."

Sabine gave a weak worried smile but nodded "yeah, lets go"

"It's going to be okay honey." Tom said softly again as they walked down the road.

"Tom is right Sabine." Emilie said as they got to the car and got in.

Duusu get everyone in the car and drove both to the house "here it is" she said

"Thank you Duusu." she smiled as they got out and Adrien smiled at the door.

"Adrien" smiled Sabine "how is she?"

"She...she's sleeping." he said

"Is everything alright?" Sabine asked Adrien

"It's fine...she's just a little over emotional at the moment."

"Oh... I see" she sighed

"It's okay Sabine...come in." he said softly. Sabine nodded and gave a weak smile

Adrien sighed and led Sabine to his sleeping wife. Then looked at his mother and Duusu. "Come on let's give them some time." he said softly and led the two to the room where Tikki Plagg and Miriki was. "We told Plagg and Tikki that they could give Miriki to the baby." he said not giving a name since they wanted to surprise Emilie.

"that's so sweet," smiled Emilie "just a family of heroes" she chuckled and Adrien nodded

"Adrien?" said Marinette rubbing her eyes, she was still half sleep. -

"No dear it's me and your dad." Sabine said softly.

"O-oh" her eyes widened and she sat up "hi mama, papa"

"How are you dear?"

"I'm okay for now, kinda disappoints in myself though" she said softly

"How come honey?"

"Because I feel like I didn't do enough to protect you two" she cried

"Honey you did just perfect." Tom said softly.

"No I didn't" she sobbed.

"Why not?" Sabine asked her softly.

"Because you shouldn't know anyway!"

"Honey it's hard when you live with us." Tom said. "And we are so proud of you.

"how are you proud of me? i can't keep anyone safe. not even Adrien"

"That isn't true honey." Tom said

"How isn't it true. Papa you know what happened to him, and I couldn't stop it"

"You didn't know sweetie, how could you know? You stopped it from going completely. I mean he could have be lost to you and he isn't so, think of that. And you have your baby now you her to protect. You're a great mother and hero no matter what you think." Tom told her and it was almost exactly what Tikki always said that made her feel better.

She smiled softly and reached her arms out for her parents "I love you"

"We love you too sweetie." Sabine said hugging her back. She cried into her mothers shoulder and held her tight. She could really use Adrien right now. Adrien walked back into the room as Emilie stayed in the room with Miriki.

"Baby?" He asked softly as he walked up to the Chengs.

"Hey" she smiled and reached out for him

"Come here baby."

she hugged him tight and nuzzled into him. "i love you Adrien" she whispered

"I love you too baby." he whispered as he held her close.

 

 


	32. Baby Emma

About a month after Tikki had Miriki the families were sleeping when Marinette suddenly grabbed his arm tightly "b-baby" she whined holing her tummy tight

Adrien immediately woke up and looked at her. "What is it?"

"H-hospital...shes c-coming" she groaned

"Oh god." He said and quickly picked her up then got her to the car. "I'll be right back." He promised and ran back waking his mother and grabbed the baby bag. Marinette nodded as she groaned more holding her stomach.

"Hey bunny whats up?" asked Emilie

"Emma's coming." he said not thinking. He was worried about Marinette and his daughter

"Emma? who's Emma?"

Adrien groaned. "Just get Sabine and Tom." He said and ran back to the car. Not answering her.

"Okay." she said confused

"Adrien~" Marinette whined

"Come on Baby." He said softly and he drove her to the hospital.

She whined and groaned the whole way "Hurry" she cried. Adrien nodded and drove quickly through the dark night. They got to the hospital and her water broke. "ah!" she gasped "I-I'm sorry"

"Shh...don't think that." He said as they got her back into a room. They got her all set up as well as Adrien she held his hand tight and started to push. Adrien helped soothed her pain and in a quick birth Emma was in Marinette's arms.

"Oh my baby" she cried holding Emma tight

"She's beautiful Mari."

"Adrien" she cried holding his hand "shes perfect"

"Emma Louise?" He asked her gently.

She nodded "yes, Emma Louise"

"Mother is going to be happy." He smiled as they got her in a room and he sat beside her.

Marinette smiled and looked at Adrien "hold her" she said softly

He nodded and took his daughter that he was told was I'm possible. "My precious little princess." He whispered as Emma slowly opened her eyes and nuzzled into Adrien. He smiled and held her close as Emilie walked in with Sabine and Tom.

They all gasped at once and Marinette smiled "come meet Emma, Emma Louise"

Adrien smiled and kissed her forehead. "This is the Emma I was talking about mother." He told her.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes "oh bunny" she cried and walked over

Emma looked at Emilie and babbled. "Do you want to hold her?"

She nodded tears falling "baby" she whispered. Adrien smiled and walked over to his mother and handed his daughter to her grandmother. "She's beautiful" cried Emilie "She's perfect"

"She is." he smiled "Just like her mother."

Mari blushed and shook her head. "Oh come on Adrien" she chuckled

"What you are purfect and beautiful." he smiled slipping a pun in since they all knew about him and Marinette.

She blushed even more "Oh get you butt over here" she chuckled

He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you princess." he smiled. "Or rather my queen."

her jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened. she held him tight "I love you too my king" she cooed. He smiled and held her close "I love you so much"

"I love you too Mari, more than you know."

"I'm so proud of us" she said softly

"So am I love."

"Us too!" Tom whispered yelled. Marinette giggled but winced a little, she was still in pain

"Easy baby." Adrien said gently

"S-sorry" she said softly she pulled him in closer and whispered "good news is,is that our little girl didn't rip me. so I'll be just as tight for you my king"

Adrien blushed and shook his head. "Oh Mari.."

She softly chuckled and nipped at his ear "I'm all yours" she whispered

"Not at the moment love, I think she needs you more."

Mari sighed "In a couple weeks I'll be yours" she chuckled

He smiled and kissed her gently. "You rest baby."

She nodded and let go of him. "Go be with your mother and Emma" she smiled

"As long as you sleep." He whispered.

"I will my love" she said with a soft smile. He smiled and kissed her forehead then walked over to Emilie and Emma. Emma cried and reached for Adrien.

"I think she wants her father" smiled Emilie

He smiled and took her. "Its okay petite princess." He whispered as he purred.

"Adrien~" chuckled Emilie "You're purring"

He looked at his mother and smiled. "Your point?" He asked

"Nothing, just, its adorable" she smiled petting his head. He shrugged and smiled as he started purring again. So what he was happy. He didn't think he would get the chance to hold his own child. So yes he was purring. Emilie smiled and leaned her head on her son. His purr was so relaxing to listen to. He smiled softly

"Were you surprised?" He asked her.

"Was I surprised?! Adrien yes! I am so surprised" she smiled as she looked at her little namesake

"It was Mari's idea." He smiled at his sleeping wife and her parents.

"I-It was?" gasped Emilie

"Yes." He smiled. "And I agreed.".

"Oh my god, Adrien thank you" she cried kissing her sons forehead

"No momma, thank you."

"Bunny I love you"

"We love you too momma." he smiled as Emma cooed softly asleep. "I guess Mari was right...total daddy's girl..." he smiled.

Emilie chuckled "well you mister, were a mamas boy"

"I still am momma." he said smiling.

"That's my bunny" she chuckled

"Yep." he smiled and held Emma close to him.

"I'm so happy you found her Adrien"

"Believe me so am I momma." He smiled and looked at Marinette as Emma slept soundlessly. "Why don't you and them go get some sleep? We'll be here a couple days at least."

She nodded "I'll be one phone call away" she smile d

"Thanks momma." He said smiling as Sabine and Tom both kissed Emma's head. "Oh momma, will you tell Tikki and Plagg?"

"I will bunny" she smiled

He smiled and shifted Emma to give Emilie a kiss, but not squish his daughter.

She smiled and kissed her back. "I'll see you later Adrien"

"Okay momma." He smiled and got up as he held Emma close and walked over to the door and shut it. Then he walked over to Marinette. "You are loved wise and safe. Your momma and I will do what ever we can to keep you safe my petite princess." He said softly. She made cute baby sounds and reached for Mari she was hungry.

He smiled and gently rocked her. "Mari...I believe your being requested." He said to his wife.

Her eyes opened and she looked at Adrien "Huh? Who want so see me?"

"Petite princess is hungry." He said

She rubbed her eyes and reached her arm out for Emma "baby can you help me?" she asked trying to pull at her shirt

"Of course love." He said and helped her get her shirt down. With her chest exposed and held Emma up and she immediately latched on. Mari gasped a little and flinched. Emma was strong. he chuckled. "You okay?" He asked?

"She's strong and they are sensitive" she chuckled "You try producing milk and growing 2 cup sizes"

"That's okay, but you won't hear me complain." He smiled kissing her.

"Oh really? you wont complain?" she chuckled

"Nope, cause I love it and your curves."

She blushed deeply "well they will be waiting for you" she smirked

"oh goodie." He smiled

"How long has it been anyway?" she asked

"About two months..." He pouted.

"Two months?! You don't.. do it yourself?" she asked shocked. He looked away and shook his head. Every time hr tried, he saw Glen or his father. "baby are you okay?" she asked softly turning his head to her worried

"Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Once we get out of here, I'll help you. okay?" she asked

"Okay, love." he said softly.

"And I can't wait" she bit her lip

"I can't either but the doctor said about 2 weeks..." He pouted.

"Oh baby, it doesn't have to be that, I still have my hands and...” she smirked and kissed his cheek "my mouth"

"okay love." he smiled at her.

She giggled and kissed him again. "soon enough Adrien"

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you Marinette, so damn much."

"Hey," she chuckled "language, we have a kid now honey" she smiled but kissed him back "I love you too my kitten"

"Sorry milady, my petite princess kitten."

"Its okay honey" she smiled "I'm just glad we have a family"

"So do I, you don't know how scared I was..."

"That you couldn't have kids?" she asked

"Yeah...I was so scared..."

"Hey, honey look." she gestured to Emma "this is _our_ kid..." she smiled "this little munchkin is because we had a fun time, and you got excited" she chuckled

"Yeah I know you're right."

"Good" she smiled and kissed him "I know its scary. I know, but you have to look on the bright side. This little one has part of you. Adrien she has your eyes" she smiled

He smiled and looked at Emma and nodded. "Yeah I guess she does." He smiled.

"Adrien I'm proud of you" she said softly

"So you say often love." He smiled and held her close. "I guess I'm proud of myself."

"You should be" she cooed kissing his cheek.

He smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder. Then sighed. "I'll see when we can go home...I guess I'm still nervous about being in public places and Everest isn't allowed here...unfortunately...I asked them...even told them what she was for and they said no..."

"Hey, its going to be okay, its just you and me and Emma" she said softly. Emma pulled away from Mari's chest "maybe your kitten can help" she cooed as Emma reached for Adrien "all she wants is you"

He chuckled and picked her up. Then held her close. "Mother said I was a momma's boy...so."

"Looks like there is a pattern, oh and kitty, you still are" she giggled

"Yeah I guess so." He said softly." And kissed Emma's head then Marinette's

"She does help you" Marinette cooed

"More than you think." He said as he held his daughter close and he started purring again. Something that he didn't do much unless he was really happy. At least he didn't after what happened to him.

Mari sighed and held his hand tight. "your amazing'"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her from their daughters sleeping face.

"Exactly what you think I mean. you amazing"

"How so?" he asked

"You are so strong, you pulled through that.... torture. You gave us a family. You're healing and happy again. or mostly happy. You're purring again, you're calling me princess and milady, and I know your scared to be in places like this. But here you are, and you're okay" he said tears in her eyes "Adrien your absolutely amazing"

"All for you milady." He said softly and kissed her

She kissed him back and held his cheeks "no Adrien, you did it for yourself. and I'm so proud of you"

"love I did it for us." He said. "Not just me or her...but all of us." He said softly. Then he noticed how tired she was. "Baby rest, okay?"

"I love you" she smiled. but nodded "okay. I'll rest"

"Okay baby." He said softly and kissed her then purred till she was asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be getting a break for the next to weeks as my co writer is out of town till the 30th


	33. Having Fun

Adrien smiled as he held onto Emma's little hand two months after she was born. He spent so much time with Emma lately, of course he was with Marinette too, but anyone else he didn't. He just couldn't leave her be. "I'll protect you with my life my petite princess." He whispered as Marinette came into the room.

"You spend so much time with her I think she would expect you too" chuckled Mari and sat next to him

"I just don't want her to go through what I did...what you almost did..." he said looking at her.

"Honey" she looked into Adrien's eyes "I know it scares you, but she has to socialize. At least give her to your mom for the day, or my parents, or all three of them. Baby its stressing you out"

"Adrien... w-we haven't had fun" she said alluding to the time they were talking about in the hospital. "I'm healed, and Emma needs to know her family. Honey its time. She will be safe."

He sighed and looked at her. "I guess so..." he sighed.

"But first i think she should have this." Plagg said walking in in his human form with a box in his hands

"What is this?" she asked with a chuckle

"Not what but who...”

"W-What?" Marinette's heart fluttered

"I-Is that..." Marinette covered her gasp "Miriki?"

“Yes it is.” he said

"Oh my god" she gasped "Plagg... y-you... why now?"

“Like you said it's time.” he reminded her

"B-but shes... I meant family"

"I know Mari..." he muttered. He guessed Marinette changed her mind about giving Miriki to Emma.

"Mari...Miriki /is/ family..." Adrien said realizing what Plagg was thinking

"I know... but... okay" she smiled and nodded

"I'm sorry Mari..." he said gripping the box.

"Don't be sorry Plagg..." Adrien said "You both are right. Its time..." he said

"He's right." she smiled "don't be worried"

Plagg smiled and handed her the box. "Tikki and I thought you two should do the honors."

She nodded "B-But she's still so young"

"They both are, but they can grow together " Adrien pointed out.

"That's true" smiled Mari "Okay then, lets do it" she opened the box and a bright white light flew out and a little Kwami stumbled out. Smaller than most she was of course still a baby and flew over to her father. Mari giggled "She's so cute" she put the bracelet on Emma and smiled

 _ **pa...pa?**_ the wolf said broken speech

Marinette gasped as Plagg smiled wide "yes baby I'm your papa"

She giggled and landed on his shoulder kissed him then flew to Emma and snuggled beside her. "Mari Kwami's mature once their born three times faster than humans in some ways. The talking is one way."

"Wow" she said

 _ **who...they?**_ Miriki asked looking at Marinette and Adrien and Emma

"That..." said Plagg pointing to Adrien, "that is daddy's chosen" he pointed to Marinette "That's mommy's chosen, and that" he pointed to Emma "that's your chosen" said Plagg with a smile

_**Cho...sen?** _

Plagg waved Adrien over and pointed to the ring. "This ring is what makes Adrien own me. He was chosen to have me as a Kwami, and her earrings" he smiled at Marinette then back to Miriki "those make mommy belong to her. This little girl here is yours, and your are hers. shes your chosen"

Miriki smiled and flew over to the baby and looked at her. _**She...cute**_

"Yes she is." he chuckled Emma opened her eyes and giggled at the floating wolf. She tried to reached up and grab for her

Adrien chuckled and looked at Marinette. "I guess you have your answer." he smiled. "If you still want it." he said

Miriki giggled and floated around Emma. _**Cute...cute...**_  she kept saying. Emma lightly pulled the wolf down and nuzzled into her. Adrien smiled and gently picked Emma and Miriki up. "Come on love, we're going to mother's." he said

Emma held the wolf close and nuzzled into her fur, but also held onto Adrien. Mari smiled and walked over petting her daughters head. "oh baby"

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette. "I love you Mari...and you're right...it's time...I know she'll be okay..."

she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you Adrien" she cooed

He smiled and nodded. "I know baby, so you've told me multiple time."

"Good" she giggled "and I will always say it because I am."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay." he said softly and got in the car after placing Emma in her seat.

She smiled and got into the car with him "Miriki will keep her safe too" she smiled

"I know Mari...I'm just...having issues...you know that..."

"Hey, hey..." she looked at him softly "if your not ready then she doesn't have to go. I will wait for you. I don't want you to worry about her"

"No it's not that...I'm just...I guess having separation anxiety issues...I know that she'll be okay, but after what happened to me...and almost you...it's just hard."

"Then she doesn't have to go." smiled Mari "We will start small okay?" she picked Emma up out of the seat. "Come on, lets go inside"

"Baby, please...I need you too..." he said softly.

"Honey, we can't have fun when your so worried. We will start smaller okay? come here" she held out her hand to him "I'm right here, I always will be"

"I know you're here and will always be. But I can't keep putting it off...you know that. This isn't the first time you've asked this...and you know it.

She sighed, he was right. "I know, but I can't see you worried. We will just work up to it slowly. Please Adrien, give me your hand"

He sighed and took her hand. "Mari...please I want to do this with you...please...I know I'm worried but I also know a little secret."

"And what is that?" she asked lacing her fingers in his

He smiled and whispered in her ear. "I know that I love when you let me...in your ass." he whispered. "And I want you to know what its like."

She bit her lip and looked up at him worriedly "Adrien are you ready for that? I don't want to.... bring back old memories or visions"

"I am baby. I know I am." he said smiling at her. "But I would rather take kitten to mother's

She sighed and nodded "Okay... okay lets take her then." He kissed her forehead and placed Emma back in the carseat and got into the car and started it. She got in with him and took his hand. This was a lot of stress on him. With not having Emma and... being taken. How much would he be able to take? He was already nervous with Emma around. It worried her and she didn't know how she could fix it.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm going to be okay princess." he promised. "In fact I got you a present at the house.

She blushed and nodded but bit her lip "I'm just scared I'm going to bring thing back. I don't want to do that to you. I mean, _that_ I do but... I don't want to hurt you while I do it. O-Or say something or do something wrong"

He pulled to a stop and looked at her. "Baby listen to me...I...I've got a secret that I haven't told you...only Plagg knows about it..." he sighed.

She looked at him nervously "Yes baby? What is it?"

"I've...I've been...p-playing...with..." he looked down blushing.

She smiled and kissed him blushing too "Good, you've kept your stamina then" she was so happy. She knew it was hard for him to do it at first but now that he was doing it he was getting more and more brave.

"So...I...I think I'm ready...if you want to..."

"Well lets get this girl to your mothers first" she smiled "but I'm so ready." she hadn't done anything, literally nothing, the whole time.

"Okay baby." he sighed softly and continued driving. Soon he pulled to his mother's and sighed. Then got out. "Okay baby girl...nana Emilie is going to watch you while Mommy and Daddy are going to...dinner." he told the baby, but she just looked at him with wide eyes a little Miriki nuzzled under her chin. He kissed her forehead and carried her to the door. Then knocked on the door

"Coming!" called Emilie. She ran down and opened the door "Why hello my little kitten! And bunny" she smiled

"Hello momma." he sighed.

She kissed his cheek "What are you doing here? Need someone to talk to?"

"Actually... I need you to watch Emma and Miriki..."

Her jaw dropped "Yeah, yes, of course I can take her"

He smiled and handed her over as well as the bag. "I...we may be back in the morning..." he smiled sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You treat that girl right you hear me?" she teased

He blushed and looked at his mother "I will..."

"Go on, have fun at _dinner_ you two" she chuckled He blushed and nodded. Then walked away from his mother and daughter. It was hard but...he had too.

Marinette saw his struggle and got out of the car running over to him and kissed him deeply. "I love you Adrien"

"I love you too Milady." he said softly and kissed her back. then got in the car.

"Are you sure your ready?" she asked softly getting in with him

"I'm sure Mari...I need this... _we_  need this."

She nodded "Let's go then" she said softly

He nodded and drove back to their house. Then put it in park. "Meet me in the bed room..." he said softly.

"A-are you okay?" she asked "Do you just... need some alone time?"

"No I just need to get something." he said softly.

She nodded "Okay Adrien, I'll be waiting for you."

He kissed her and got out of the car and walked into a room. Then got a small box. Then walked back int to the room where Marinette was waiting. "Here Baby."

She took it "i-is this..." she blushed

He nodded. “It's not as...big as the ones he used...but yes..."

"W-with a um... s-strap or not" she blushed even deeper

"It's a strap Mari...but you...you don't have to do it...if you don't want to..."

she nodded and stood on her knees leaning into him looking into his eyes "I do" she said softly. she had a slip on with a little surprise for him under. Lace. Lace everything, and maybe, just _maybe_ a push up bra.

He smiled gently and kissed her. "Okay love." he said softly and pushed her on the bed. She sat back down and laid on her back. her slip came up a bit exposing a small amount of lace. He smiled and softly kissed her as he gripped her breasts. "Baby...I'm so going to make you mine tonight." he said

"That's all I could ever want." she smiled biting her lip. "Adrien I have something to show you" she said softly

"Oh?" he asked smiling.

she nodded "Take off the slip" she said softly. The slip was a little looser then normal because she had a lace corset on for him. It cupped her breasts and pushed them up.

He smiled as he took it off. "Oh baby..." he smiled and kissed her deeper.

She kissed him back "d-do you like it?" she asked

"No...I love it." he smiled and reached down massaging her core.

She bit her lip "Good, because there it one thing you haven't seen yet" she blushed deeply

"W-what?"

"Do you want to see?" she asked sitting up

"Of course I want to see love."

"Close your eyes" she whispered into his ear. He nodded and covered his eyes. She turned over so she was on her stomach. the panties looked normal from the front, but had a hole that ran all the way across with a large whole in the back. assless panties. “Okay open them.”

He blushed and looked at her. "Oh baby..." he smiled and turned her back over and kissed her. "Take me first." he said softly.

she nodded "I-I'll be back" she said getting up. He nodded and sighed as he laid on the bed taking his pants off. She was nervous but she strapped it on. She already put lube on it... probably way more then needed. He sighed and waited for her.

She walked out "R-ready?" she asked lube in hand

"I am." he smiled softly kissing her.

She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed "lay down"

He nodded and did as she told him the looked at her. "Its you Mari...all you." She hesitantly reached down and rubbed the lube over him. He sighed softly, as she gently rubbed the lube on him

"Are you okay?" she asked softly

"Yes love." He smiled

She nodded and pushed the tip onto him "tell me when to stop"

"I promise me...I will." He said lust filling his eyes.

"Okay....I-I'm going in" she said softly and she held her tip and pushed it in gently

He winced a little, but he was okay. "Baby." He whispered as she pushed in him. "You won't hurt me love. I know that."

"I'm scared I will..." she said softly as she slowly pushed just a little more

"You won't love." He said as he took her hands. "Baby I love you and I know you aren't doing this to hurt me like he did."

She nodded she was about half way in when she stopped "m-more?"

"Please..." He begged. She blushed and pushed in more.

He smiled and pulled her down and kissed her deeply. She was to the hilt. He never told her but he was never fully healed from when Gabriel ripped him. However he didn't really know

She kissed him softly but pulled away "s-should I move?"

"Yes please Mari, move." He begged.

She nodded and looked down to see what she was doing but when she pulled back a little she saw blood. "You're bleeding" she said softly "Adrien you're bleeding" she said worriedly pulling out of him gently

"Mari, there is going to be a little bit of that...because its been a good while since..."

"Its not a little bit Adrien." she said softly her heart was pounding. she should have made sure he would have been ok. but she just didn't think

"Baby...please" he begged. "It wasn't hurting I swear I would have told you if it was."

"If it was a little blood I would understand but Adrien its...I'll be right back. Stay right there and don't move" He sighed and laid back with a groan. She went the the bathroom and took it off before coming back with gauze "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly as she began to clean him up

"What?" He asked

"You're not fully healed are you?" she asked him softly

He sighed and looked at her. "I was healed enough to do this Mari...I promise or I wouldn't have told you do it."

"But i-its so much" she said softly "Adrien its running down onto the bed"

"W-What?" He asked shocked he didn't think it was that bad, She nodded as she started to clean him up. "I'm sorry Mari...i-i didn't know..."

"Its okay baby, if you really want to I will keep going" she said softly biting her lip nervously

"I do, but let's wait till I'm healed..."

She nodded "But I don't want to tease you" she blushed

"Baby please, I don't need this...but I need you..." He said softly.

"Y-your not excited enough...s-should we change that?"

"Would you like to." He smirked.

"I have done nothing since the last time we did it... I think I need it" she said softly

"Then let me take care of my princess."

She bit her lip and nodded "right now I need you harder" she said softly kissing his length

"Well then Baby, shall we?" He asked softly

"We shall" she said softly sucking in his tip

He Moaned softly and looked at her. "B-baby..." She raised an eyebrow and sucked a little harder. He groaned and held the sheets "god Mari..." He whimpered. She said she hadn't done anything...neither had he

She sucked and popped off "sensitive are we?"

"Well the only this I did was with my ass...so..."

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun" she smirked looking at him wickedly

"Please wreck me." He whimpered at the look

"Oh I will" she sucked just on the tippy top. moving her tounge in circles

He moaned "Oh god you little vixen!" He whimpered as she very slowly took him into her mouth sucking the whole way "Mari!" He moaned. He was losing his mind he was sure if it. She used her tongue and moved it side to side as she bobbed a little. He moaned loudly. "Mari!"

She pulled him out of her mouth and kissed up and down his length dragging her teeth over it every once and a while "You taste good" she whispered to him huskily

"I-I'm glad love." He whimpered. She took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked a little"Oh god Mari your going to break me!" He moaned lovingly. It was ironic that Glen and Gabriel tried to break his will and make him like Robert before they killed him, loyal to their sex desires.

She popped off then pulled back, "Let's just give you a taste" she whispered nipping at his ear

"A taste?" he asked

"Oh you don't get to actually taste me she pulled herself up, one leg on either side. she pulled off her lace panties and lightly rubbed him with her pussy. He whimpered and looked at her hoping that he could have done what she did to him, to her, but apparently that wasn't a part of the plan. She knew what he wanted and he looked disappointed. She chuckled and leaned in. "Don't worry, you will get to go where you want to. You can go anywhere"

"Promise?" He asked

"Oh I promise you." she said lifting his length up and rubbing him between her but cheeks.

He moaned softly and looked at her "Baby...please..."

She rubbed a little more before she lifted off him and set him up. "this part is up to you baby"

"I want you...but first I want this part..." he smiled and rubbed her core.

"Well then, better take this off" she said leaning down for him to untie the corset

"Awe, but I like the corset." he smiled but pulled on the string anyway.

"a a a" she pulled away "with your teeth sexy" she whispered

"Oh I know what you want little bug." he smiled and pulled her closer

She smirked "you do?"

"Well I know what you want me to do silly." he smiled and grabbed the cord then pulled on it with his teeth, but also stuck a finger in her heat. She moaned she was so ready for him. practically dripping "What's the matter love?" he asked her and flipped the two.

"M-more" she whispered

He smirked and bent down "I want to taste you love."

She bit her lip and nodded "t-taste me" He nodded and bent down to her core then licked a strip up her pussy. She bent over, she wanted more. He smiled and licked her again, as he stuck a finger in her. He then blew gently on her core making her shiver.

She gasped "Adrien!"

He smiled and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked breathing on her again.

"M-more, please more" she begged and he smiled as pumped his finger in her. Then suddenly he pulled out of her and lined his length up with her hole rubbing against her.

"Y-yes please, yes, Adrien put it in"

"Of course my love." he whispered and kissed her then a quick motion he was in her. She whined but leaned into him. He smiled and started to move. "I love you Marinette Agreste. So fucking much. You are my life and my salvation, baby."

"B-baby" she whined she was getting tighter. "f-faster!" He moved quicker in her and soon lost himself in the thrusts. He kissed her deeply as his hands moved around her pulling her closely. She loved it when he lost himself. she kissed him back one hand in his chest one on his balls "b-baby"

He moaned softly as he felt his rise. "I'm cumming love..." he whispered as he thrusted in her hitting her sweet spot.

"M-me toaaa!" she said as she quivered under him

He moaned as he came deep in her and she came all over him. "Oh Mari..."

"W-we did it again" she sighed

"What come at the same time?" He asked. He wasn't through though.

"Y-your not wearing protection" she quivered again

"Oh I know." He smiled and nipped her ear. She giggled and kissed his neck. then down to his chest "You're okay with it aren't you?" He asked holding her close.

"Of course I am" she said softly "So much so that I want it again"

"Well then..." He smirked and pulled out "turn around and stick it up." He said softly.

She bit her lip and did as he told shaking her ass a little. "I'm waiting~"

He smiled and stood up on his knees then rubbed his cock on her asshole. "Oh my precious Marinette." he smiled. She was right, they needed this. It was long past due.

"Baby" she whined "I'm all yours, take me" she moanedHe nodded and gently placed his tip in her. "ah!" she gasped "b-baby!"

"I-I don't want to hurt you baby...It's been a while since we've done anything here..."

"You wont hurt me baby. p-please take me" she whined He sighed and pushed deeper in her. "yes" she whimpered.

He finally pushed all the way in her and then after a bit started moving. She was so tight around him. she leaned back into him and moved her hips a little. He moaned softly and started thrusting in her ass. He was once again beginning to lose himself in her. She was the only one who could make him forget what his father and that pig did to him, how they made him feel he was...a man whore.

She was putty in his hands, he could do anything he wanted to her. anything. "I-I feel it in m-my stomach. y-your so big" she smiled

"I-I take it you l-like it liked that?" he said as he thrusted in her again and again.

"Yes, yes I do, I want you to take me in my ass harder" she whined. He smiled and moved on her harder and faster picking her up and making her move up and down on him. "Yes yes yes yes" she whined every time she bounced

He smiled and turned her head toward him. He then kissed her deeply as he thrusted in her. He felt his rise coming and soon he shot it deep in her. She whined and held him deep in her "Y-yes, fill me please" she moaned. She still hadn't quivered though

"Oh I intend to." he smiled and gently laid her back on the bed her back down but him still in her ass. After he finished shooting his load he smiled as he started moving again. "You didn't think I was quite through did you princess?"

She laughed and pulled him down close "I love you so fucking much!"

"And I love you Marinette." he smiled as he thrusted, much harder than before. That his her spot and she shoot under him

"Again" she begged.

"You mean this?" he asked and thrusted again and again. "My princess loves getting her ass ravished?"

"Yes, yes Adrien please"

"Good because i am going to make you beg to come." he said and thursted harder, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in deeper and deeper each time. Although he did control himself and didn't rip her like Gabriel did him.

Each time he pushed in she got so close, right on the edge. but couldn't come yet "please baby~ please~" she whined "I'm so close" she told him as she realized that he was teasing her.

He smiled and nodded "That's what I wanted to hear." he whispered in her ear nipping it as well. He then thrusted deep in her again, hitting the spot in her ass she loved. All the while his hand playing with her pussy and pumping his fingers in her heat. Finally she screamed and came _hard_ she held onto the covers and quivered uncontrollably.

He also came again in her that he was forced out and he shook him self. He looked at her and kissed her deeply. "God...I love you..."

"W-wait!" she whined. She touched her pussy and rubbed it hard until she started squirting again. "b-baby"

He took her hand and licked it. Then Looked at her. "Can I come again...In you?" he asked. He was still hard, but then he hadn't really done anything...neither of them had.

"Fuck yes," she whined. "please" and he smiled. He kissed her deeply as he quickly once again thrusted in her waiting pussy. Then he started moving in her much quicker than when they started but neither of them minded. They were both lost in their highs. "baby, I love you so much" she whined

"I love you too." He whispered as he thrusted his moves becoming erratic as he felt his rise come once again.

"I need you, I need you, I'm... I'm ah!" she whimpered as she fell to her forearms quivering. He thrusted deep and shot his seed in her again as she quivered beneath him. Finally the two were spent and laid in each others arms

"I don't know how you do it" she smiled his seed dripping out of her

"Do what love?" He asked softly as he pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling her close to him l.

"Drive me so insane" she smiled holding him tight. she knew she would have to get cleaned up at one point or another but she just wanted to be with him for now

"Probably the same way you do me." He said softly kissing her forehead.

"I love you Adrien, more then anything" she cooed running her fingers through his hair

"I love you too Marinette, so much more than you know."

"How did I get so lucky to have you Agreste?" she asked kissing him softly

"The same way I got you my lady." He whispered and pulled her closer as he nuzzled her and started purring

She smiled softly "I love your purring" He hmmed softly and slowly stopped the purring as he went to sleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek. eh, she didn't need to clean up right? Besides the way Adrien was holding her, she couldn't get up anyway. So she just smiled and leaned into him as she held him tight and nuzzled into his chest. Soon she fell victim to sleep as well and they spent that day in one another's arms.

 

 


	34. Small Issue

A few days later Adrien got up and he winced as he moved. Since Marinette tried to take him, he had been sore there, but he didn't think anything of it. Until he saw more blood on the sheets. "Mari, love we have a problem."

Marinette was coming back into the room from a shower when she heard him say something to her "Huh? What's wrong honey?" she asked

"I'm bleeding again...worse than the other night..."

"What?" she asked her face going pale as she saw it. "Call your mother to get Emma, we are going to the hospital" she told him. He nodded and called Emilie asking her to come watch Emma.

"Of course I can. I'll be over as soon as I can" she smiled and left immediately for their house.

~~~

By the time Emilie had gotten there, Marinette had gotten Adrien into the car with an old towel under him. Emma was in his arms. Marinette then handed her to Emilie "we will be back soon i hope"

"Take your time dear, little princess will be fine with me and wolfy." Emilie said.

"Thank you" she sighed and ran to the car.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Thank you momma." He said softly then Emilie ducked down to show Emma her father. "Bye Petite Princess."

She squealed and smiled reaching for Adrien. "Of course Adrien, now go. She will be okay" He nodded and pulled back then nodded at Marinette to drive.

She reached over and took his hand "Everything will be okay." she sighed "We will fix this"

He nodded and sighed. "I just hope no surgery...I cant take much more of the therapy..."

She nodded "I know Adrien, I will find a way, you wont need it"

"Thank you love." he sighed softly.

"Anything for you Adrien" she laced her fingers in his

He took her hand and nodded. "I know baby."

"Good" she quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek as they pulled up. "come on, lets go"

He nodded and sighed as he got up the towel almost red. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"hey hey," she turned his cheek to look at her "this is not your fault. Okay? _At all,_ you do not have to apologize. I bleed every month and I don't apologize" she giggled kissing him softly "so you don't have to"

"Well...that's normal for you...what isn't normal for me..." he muttered. Just then Everest came up and licked his hand sensing he was one the verge of a panic attack.

"Yeah its normal but you think it doesn't get on things" she chuckled "It gets on everything, no matter how hard I try." she saw Everest lick his hand. she pulled him in close. "Adrien breath" she said softly "I'm right here okay?"

He nodded and placed a hand on his dog's head and held her close. "Come on..." he muttered

"Before we go I need you to take a beep breath for me" she cooed kissing his cheek. He sighed and nodded breathing deeply. He knew he needed to calm down, but seeing that amount of blood brought the memories he buried back to the surface. Marinette saw it and looked at the dog. "Everest, trash" she pointed to the towel and the dog bolted grabbing the towel in her mouth and throwing it away before coming back and nuzzling Adrien

"Thank you love...and you Everest." he said softly.

She nodded "of course baby" she cooed "are you ready to go in or do you want more time?"

"No lets go...but you may want them to get me a thick blanket..."

"Are you cold?" she asked

"No...to sit on..." he sighed.

She nodded "okay, I will, lets get you inside" she cooed wrapping an arm around him. He nodded and tapped his side getting Everest beside him. Thankfully they had her vest on so no one could say she shouldn't be in there. She walked in with Adrien who got brought back. she got him a blanket and gave it for him to sit on. "here baby:

he sighed and took it then sat on it. "I really hate this..."

"I know you do" she said softly she sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. He sighed and held her tightly as they called him back.

She walked with him back "everything will be okay" she said softly kissing his cheek

"I know I'm just sore and tired of all this crap. every time I'm happy it's like he shows up and says i can't be happy..."

"I know it does, but hes gone, its just me and Emma now baby"

"I know love I know...it's just hard...I'll get through it... _We'll_  get through it."

"There's my kitty" she smiled "we _will_ get through this and we _will_ be happy" He nodded and sighed as he laid his head on her shoulder. Just then there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in

"So what's the problem today?" he asked in a kind voice not at all worried about Everest.

"hello doctor" said Marinette looking up at him "We don't know whats wrong, hes um... bleeding"

"Okay where?" he asked

She blushed a little "s-stand up Adrien, if it doesn't hurt"

"I see, well was there any cause for it?" he asked not knowing what lead to the cause.

She sighed "we would prefer not to talk about it" said Marinette as soon as he asked it.

"Oh, I see..." he said looking at Adrien. "Well...if you don't mind I'll look at it, and see what I can do."

Marinette looked at Adrien "ready?"

"Yeah..." he muttered and with her held laid on the bed after taking his pants off and the doctor looked at it

"I-is it bad?"

"No not at all, I think with the proper medicine it will heal just fine, but try not to...do anything in that area for a while."

She nodded "okay, thank you so much doctor"

"You're welcome" he said and wrote down the prescription and handed it to Marinette. along with a lot of pads and gauze.

"For now how should we stop the bleeding, I don't think this will last us long"

"Oh I think the best way would be to maybe stay the night, so we can get it under control, but if you don't want that I can send you with a few boxes of them." he said

"Adrien? that's up to you." she said looking at him

Adrien sighed and looked down. He knew it was up to him, but he didn't know what to do. "What about Everest? And my wife? As well as my baby? I can't just..." he muttered.

"Your dog can stay since it is a service dog, and you're wife can come and go as she pleases, I'll see to that." the doctor said. "It is my recommendation that you stay with us."

"Adrien?" she asked

He sighed and looked at her. "I have to Mari...I don't want Emma to see that..." he whispered.

"Hey baby, its okay" she smiled brushing his cheek

"I love you..." he said softly as the doctor left to make preparations for the room.

"I love you too Adrien"

"You should go get Emma and let Mother know..." he sighed.

"I'll call them, I'm not leaving you"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay..." he mumbled.

She took one of his hands as she pulled out her phone and called Emilie "hey, we are going to be gone for the night. can you stay with Emma?"

"Of course I can do you need me to bring her up for a little bit?" Emilie asked knowing how Emma was like a lifeline to Adrien.

"sure, maybe in a little, we just need to get everything situated"

"Of course, just call me Mari." Emilie said softly as she just got the crying baby to sleep.

"I will, thank you Emilie"

Adrien sighed and laid back on the bed. he laid with his butt up so that it caused the blood to trickle a little. "Has it slowed down any...?"

"Not really" she sighed "you haven't taken anything so it wont be get slower in the 30 minutes we have been here. she took his hand "it will soon though"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm really sorry..." he muttered.

"Stop it Adrien, its okay" she cooed pushing his hair back

"It's not okay Mari...I should have known..." he muttered burying his face.

"Baby" she softly cooed. she sighed and kissed his hand "Adrien there is no way for you to have known, please don't blame yourself. it is okay. it is."

He sighed and shook his head. "Mari it's not okay. I shouldn't have asked you to try and take me..." he muttered

"You think I didn't want to?" she asked with a smile "Adrien I did. I... I still do" she said softly "so stop it. its not your fault"

"I know you want to...and I want you to...but if this happens every time..."

"I know we can't do it then" she nodded "and I don't want this to happen, but I have hope Adrien."

He sighed and nodded. "I love you Mari." he said "So much."

"I love you too. more then anything"

He nodded and took her hand as a nurse came in. "Okay miss we're going to move him to a room.

"Great, I'll be walking with him" she said

"The doctor said you would."

She sighed with a smile "where to?"

"Room 304." she said.

"lets go then" she nodded not letting go of his hand. The nurse pushed Adrien on the bed to the room. Then left some clothes on the bed to change into. "thank you" she said as the nurses left. "do you want help changing?" she asked

"Yes..." he sighed.

she nodded and picked up the shirt "arms up sexy" she smiled

"Ha. Ha." he said lifting his arms up. She took off his shirt and helped him into the one the nurses left for him. as she pulled the shirt over his head she kissed him gently "Mari do me a favor...burn those..." he nodded at his pants even though they were still on him.

"Of course." she smiled "but we need to get them off first" she raised an eyebrow

"Help me stand..."

She nodded "are you sure? I can do it laying down, I've done it before" she bushed

"Y-you have?" he asked confused

"honey" she chuckled "I did it a couple days ago"

"Well that's true..." he chuckled.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and looked at her. She walked over and unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them off. "there" she put the pants down and grabbed the other one, the clean ones. she helped him get them on and kissed right above the waist line when she finished

"Thank you love." he said as the doctor came in. "Here is some medicine to slow the bleeding down.

"Thank you very much" she smiled taking his hand again

"You're welcome" he said. "After a while I'll come check on you."

"Will it be possible to see our daughter?" she asked

"Of course, I'll handle it."

"your very kind sir" Marinette smiled at him and Adrien nodded.

"Thank you..." Adrien said. “For everything.”

The doctor gave a nod and walked out. "I'll call and have your mother bring Emma" Marinette told him after the doctor was gone.

"Thank you Mari..." he said confusing her.

"For what?" she asked

"Nothing..." he smiled and pulled her in the bed.

"You can't just thank me for nothing honey" she giggled snuggling up next to him "what did I do?"

"Being there for me." he told her. "That's what you did."

"I will always be here for you Adrien. no matter what"

"And that is why I thanked you." he said snuggling close to her and drifting to sleep. She held him close and slowly she fell asleep next to him

**~~~**

A little later Adrien heard babbling and felt little hands on his face. "W-what?" he muttered opening his eyes.

"Hey honey, Emma's here to see you" chuckled Emilie

He looked up and saw his little girl and smiled. "Well hey there petite princess." He said taking her. Emma babbled and smiled nuzzling into him

"I've missed you little one." He said softly then looked at his mother. "Thanks for coming in. Where's Mari?" He asked.

"She's getting food, she knows how much you hate hospital food so she went to get you some real food"

He looked at her wide eyed. That was what started all of it. Him going to get real food. "How long has she been gone?!"

"Hey hey, not long, shes with Nino and Alya." she said rubbing his head "shes fine"

He sighed and looked at her and nodded. "Its just that's what started all of this...me going to get food..." he muttered.

"I know baby," she cooed "but bunny she will be okay"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous I guess."

"That's okay bunny, you don't have to be sorry"

"I just feel weird..." he mumbled. "Its so hard to go out in public even though I know he's gone..."

"What would make you feel better?" she asked

"I don't know what would momma." He said honestly

She sighed "we will figure it out"

"Yeah i guess..." he sighed as he held Emma close to him. Emilie patted the bad and Everest jumped up and sat on his legs "Anyway thank you momma, for always knowing what to say to make me feel better.”

"That's my job bunny" she kissed his forehead "I'm your mother honey"

"I know momma, I'm just glad your here...that we found you in time." He muttered.

"Me too, but I always watched you baby" she cooed

"You watched me? H-how?"

"Remember the dream? How you found me?" she asked

"Yeah...that's one thing I'll never forget..." he muttered.

"I was always always to see you if I tried hard enough, I could show you me." she said softly "I was always watching you grow bunny"

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you momma.

"Of course Adrien" Emilie said smiled softly

He smiled and held Emma close. "At least I know that nothing like that will ever happen to the petite princess." he said softly nuzzling his daughter. "You know I didn't thing I would be able to have her." he told his mother.

"Wait what? Why?"

"Because...when they were...b-beating me..." he looked down.

She nodded and took his hand "Well you did, you had her, she's yours Adrien"

"I know momma and maybe more on the way..." he smiled.

"Oh really? I can't wait" she smiled

"Don't tell Mari...but I have a feeling...and I had a dream...A little boy..."

"Oh really? a boy?" she giggled "What was your dream?"

"Well Emma was about three and running around with Miriki and Mari was sitting on the porch of the house holding a new born when I walked out with an anniversary gift."

She smiled "I can't wait to meet him."

"Me either." he said softly. "Just don't tell Mari...I don't think she knows..." he said softly.

"I wont" chuckled Emilie

"You wont what?" smiled Mari walking in with food

"Nothing Mari," he smiled.

Emilie smiled and looked at them. "Well I'll be back shortly, I have some things to take care of at the fashion house."

"Go for it" she smiled

"Yeah Momma we'll see you later." Adrien smiled as he laid the now sleeping Emma beside him.

She nodded and kissed Adrien's forehead "I love you" she smiled before walking out.

"Here" said Mari giving him the food "You take food, I take baby"

He chuckled and shook his head. "She can lay beside me. Well if you hold her and get over here with me." he said

"I'm fine with that" she chuckled. she walked to the other side of the bed and picked up Emma then got in with him and sat next to him

He smiled and held her close. "Well thank you for the food Mari...I'm glad you know how much i hate the food here." he sighed.

"Baby everyone hates the food here." she smiled "I don't even think the doctors do" she chuckled softly

"I guess so." he sighed. and looked at her. "Momma told me something I didn't know."

"What is that baby?"

"She's bee watching me grow up all this time...She sent me that dream...the one where I found her."

"That's amazing" smiled Marinette. "shes been with you the whole time"

He nodded and smiled. "She has been." he said softly. "Um Mari...how many kids do you want?"

"As many as I can get, I love kids" she smiled "why?" she smirked

"I was just wondering." he said softly.

"Maybe we can have another once you are stable" she chuckled

"Yeah maybe...I would like that." he said smiling.

"Me too" she giggled He smiled as he finished eating and the doctor walked in. Adrien looked at him and sighed.

"Well how are we feeling?" he asked. She sighed but froze... she didn't ask if he could have food...

"Well a lot better than before." Adrien admitted.

"That's good." he said then looked at Marinette. "Do you mind taking your daughter out so i can check? I just want to make sure that the medicine is working." he said not saying a word about the food. To be honest he was glad that she got something besides the hospital food.

"I-I... I don't want to leave him..." she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to leave him alone, but she couldn't leave Emma

"Mari...I don't want her to see it..." Adrien said softly.

"Why not stand on the other side of the curtain?" The doctor suggested

she nodded "okay... okay" she sighed. "can we move it closer so I can hold his hand?" she asked softly

"Of course." he smiled and pushed the bed close to the curtain.

"Mari..." he said softly.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," she said softly looking into his eyes "I'm not leaving you for a second"

"I know love. I'm so glad." he said

The doctor smiled and helped him up so that he could look and when Adrien got up there wasn't any blood on the pad of the bed. "Well that's good, there is no blood on the pad, or on the pants that you are wearing, so this is good. Its a sign that the medicine I gave you is working.

she nodded and let out a sigh of relief, "thank god" she said softly

"Yes, you should be able to go home tomorrow." he said and helped him back into the bed.

"Thank you." Adrien smiled

"Can I come out now?" asked Marinette

"Of course. I'm sorry Mrs, Agreste." he said

"Thank you" she smiled and pulled the curtain back "I love you" she said softly

"I love you too Mari, So much." Adrien said taking her hand and holding it close to him. She smiled and sat with him she leaned her forehead on his and kissed his lips softly

 


	35. Going Out

A couple of weeks later Adrien laid on the bed with Emma in his chest as Marinette once again walked from the bathroom after a fit. "You okay love?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" she coughed a couple more times "I think I have a cold" she sighed

He sighed and held Emma. "Come here baby and rest. Ill fix some soup." He said. In the last two weeks he was bleeding less and less so it wasn’t a concern as much any more.

"Okay, are you going to put Emma down for a nap?" she asked

"She’s already asleep." He pointed to her."

She sighed and smiled "Good, okay I’ll get into bed" she nodded

"What kind of soup you want?" He asked

"Anything," she smiled "thank you Adrien"

He smiled and kissed her then walked to the kitchen and started making a vegetable soup, that his mother taught him. She smelled the soup and smiled, she snuggled under the covers waiting for him. After a few minutes he brought the soup in and nudged her. "Mari...?" He said softly

"I’m awake" she smiled looking up at him. She sat up and smiled "Thank you for the soup" she smiled taking it"

"Your welcome love." He smiled softly

"You know I’ve really been craving this" she chuckled

"Really why didn't you say anything?"

"Eh, it would come and go, it would only be for like an hour then go away"

"Well anytime you want it ill fix it love."

"Thank you kitty" she chuckled "I know you would if I asked"

Adrien smiled and kissed her. "I made plenty so."

"Thank you kitty" she smiled kissing him back

"You’re welcome love. Now eat." She smiled and started to slowly eat her soup "how are you feeling?" she asked

"Better, not bleeding as much as before, so."

"That’s good," she nodded "any pain?"

"A little, but not there." He smirked at her.

She blushed a little "oh really?"

"Yes really." He smiled and touched himself. “He has been waiting a while.” He whispered huskily

Marinette chuckled and kissed him neck "I love you Adrien"

"I love you too baby." She smiled and continued to eat her soup. she was so happy right now "Mari I was wondering...you said you wanted more kids...right?" He asked

"Of course Adrien." she smiled

"How many more do you really want?" He asked

"I’m not sure. maybe 2...if your up for it?"

"Okay love," he smiled

"Why are you asking Adrien?" she asked

"Just curious."

"Okay then~"

He smiled and kissed her. "Why don’t I take Emma to the park while you rest?" He asked shocking her.

"Wait what?" she asked confused since he never went out with out her. "Are you sure? I can totally come with you honey"

"Baby you need to rest and I’ll have Everest with me too. I’ll be okay." He said softly.

"I’ll..." she sighed "okay, but please call me if your nervous. promise me"

"Baby I promise." He told her

"Okay..." she nodded

"We're going to the park where your parents bakery is. Just so you know..." he said softly kissing her forehead

"Okay, I’ll be here" she said leaning into him

"Okay, I promise I’ll be fine." He said softly. "And of anything happens I’ll call you I swear." He said

"Thank you Adrien" she smiled

He smiled and kissed her forehead and got up with Emma who was starting to make a fuss. She whined and squirmed. what was wrong? Was she hungry? Needing a change? Or just being like her father stubborn? He smirked and just picked her up. Instantly she stopped fussing. She wanted her daddy. She snuggled into him and nuzzled into her father. He chuckled and looked at Mari, "Maybe the next one will be a boy." He smiled.

"What makes you think that?" she chuckled back

"He sighed and looked at her. "Mari...I had a dream a few weeks ago..."

"What kind of dream?" she asked softly

He sighed and sat on the bed. "Emma was about 3 playing with Everest...I was holding a 2 year old boy in my arms and you walked out with another newborn boy in yours..."

She looked at him wide eyed "three" she said softly. She gasped as she realized something and her hands went to her tummy "a-am I?"

"I think so Mari..." he said softly looking at her.

She started to cry and smiled "Oh my god Adrien. We are having another"

"I think that's another reason you've been so sick..."

She nodded and smiled "it makes sense." she chuckled "Baby," she reached for him

He smiled and leaned into her. "I love you." he said softly. "But you should rest. You maybe sick  _and_ pregnant. I'll have Luka come by and check on you."

"Luka? really?" she laughed she kissed him deeply and held him tight

"Well after school he went to be a doctor." Adrien shrugged.

"Do you not remember when we went ice skating?" she chuckled

"I remember...I remember that I was really jealous at seeing you and Luka together." he sighed. "But I know that isn't a problem now."

"Dear God no, but its just funny that your inviting him over" she chuckled

"How so?"

"I used to have a crush on him. on both of you really"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Well I liked you Ladybug and Kagami, but it took seeing you both at the rink and getting ready to give Volpina your jewels because you thought she really had me, that was the sign I needed.”

She blushed "I would have done it you know"

"I know you would have and did."

"Good" she nodded

"I love you Mari." he said softly and kissed her as he got Emma ready to go.

"I love you too Adrien" she cooed

He smiled and nodded then looked back. "I'll see you in a little while okay?" he said "Get some rest."

She nodded "Okay, I will, and _please_ call me" she begged

"I will." he promised.

"Thank you. now go have fun you two.”

"We will." he smiled and walked out with Everest and Emma.

 


	36. The Run In

Emma was so happy and had a big smile on her face. Everest stayed close to Adrien almost touching his leg as they walked. Adrien smiled and pushed Emma in the stroller but as he walked into the park he froze as he saw the one man who he knew well. He was one of the sex slaves that Glen was proud of and he was loyal to Glen.

"Well isn't it Agreste" he hissed "Still ripped are we?"

"What are you talking about..." he muttered. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean" he laughed "That tight hole of yours" he bit his lip "The one they wouldn't let me have." He pouted

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." he said trying to push his way past Robert. He didn't want his daughter to hear anything.

"Who’s this?" Robert asked looking at Emma. "Can I take her? I bet she’s tight as fuck" he laughed "Or should I take that whore wife of yours? Rip her like Glen did you."

"SHUT UP!" Adrien shouted and Everest started growling at Robert. "You stay the fuck away from me and my family or you'll get a first hand experience at what Glen got."

"Mmm," he bit his lip and moaned softly "can’t wait" he pulled his shirt down to cover the growing bulge. "Just thinking about it makes me.... excited" he sighed happily

"You sick bastard Stay the hell away from my wife...and my daughter..." he hissed at Robert and pushed past him at almost a run as Robert laughed. He was shaking badly and not even Everest could help. He was shaking so bad that he couldn't even get his phone out. Luckily Nino and Alya were walking by.

"ADRIEN!" called Alya as she saw him. She turned back to Nino "call Marinette! NOW!" she screamed and ran over to Adrien holding him up. Adrien was shaking badly and Nino nodded calling Marinette. "NINO NOW HURRY!" she screamed pulling Adrien in tight. Nino nodded and pulled out his phone calling her

"Nino? What’s up?" she asked groggily

"Marinette you need to get to the park NOW" he said

"God no... no no no! What happened!? How is he?! I’ll be there is fast as I can"

"We don't know what happened we just found him." Nino told her. "He's shaking badly but I don't know what else."

"Give me three minutes and put him on. Hold the phone to his ear" she begged

Nino nodded and held the phone close to Adrien's ear. "Dude come on..." he said

"Adrien!? Adrien! Its me honey! baby I’m right here talk to me" she begged running out the door. He mumbled something but he wasn't conscious.

Nino took the phone. "Mari I think he's passed out..."

"ADRIEN!" she sobbed into the phone "baby please!" she cried. she ran as fast as she could. she really was in there in 3 minutes.

Nino looked around and noticed a man laughing at the scene. "Alya stay here with them...I think a certain man needs my fist in his face." he said with a cold look.

Adrien shook badly and tears were streaming down his face. He kept mumbling something but they couldn't hear what he said. Just then Marinette came to him and pulled him into her arms. "Nino," Marinette hissed still looking down at Adrien petting him "bring him back here once your done, I need a turn"

Nino nodded and walked over to Robert. "Find something funny buddy?" he asked hissing at him

"Very" he laughed the bulge in his pants fully grown "Ugh! this is amazing"

"You bastard!" he shouted and punched him hard in the face. "You get some kind of enjoyment out of people's pain!"

Robert stumbled back and looked up at Nino holding his nose "Fuck yeah, besides, its like watching the fucked being edged. its thrilling"

Nino hissed and grabbed him. "You think that this is funny?! You are going to find out just what the hell funny is!" he said and dragged him over to Marinette and Adrien who finally stop shaking and had basically went to sleep. Alya took Emma to Marinette's parents so that she wouldn't be around him. "Mari?" he asked looked at the man and he saw the death look in Marinette's eyes.

"Nino, take Adrien home…" she hissed holding him tight "take him home and take care of him. I’ll deal with this little FUCKER!" she screamed

Nino nodded and gently picked Adrien up. "Mari...teach the bastard a lasting lesson." he said

"he wont live to see the light of day" she promised holding back a bark

"You don't scare me little girl. And your little bitch will be mine...I bet she's just as Tight at her man whore of a father."

"Nino. turn around" she ordered. Nino looked away from Marinette. He knew that the man went too far then. She pulled back and kicked his temple and jaw. She broke his eye socket and jaw. she sighed "Don’t turn around." she told Nino "take him home"

"I am." he said softly and took Adrien back to the house as Everest stayed with by him.

"Now its just you and me" she hissed dragging him by his jaw to an alley where she transformed

"I'm not scared of you..." he slurred out due to his broken jaw. She lifted him off the ground by his broken jaw and swung through the air to the warehouse where she killed glen and strapped him down

He smirked at her. "So is this what you wanted? Not to have that useless man whore, but someone who knows what both men and a woman would want?" he asked smirking awkwardly since his jaw was broken. She picked up and old knife and very, very slowly run it up the side of his head cutting off his ear He screamed and looked at her. "You're a fucking monster you whore!"

"I thought you got pleasure from pain" she said not even phased about what she just did. "you don’t like that asshole?"

He hissed and looked at her. Then spat at her. "Other people's pain." he hissed.

"So like the way I sliced Glen’s dick in half? Like that?" she asked "Because he was right where you are now, and you will end up in the same place too." she hissed "But you will have to wait, because I’m going to make your life hell. then send you down to the real thing after you beg for death. You will beg for mercy, and can I tell you a secret" she leaned into his ear "hell is mercy"

"You fucking bitch! WHORE MONSTER!"

"This monster if going to send you where you belong" she nodded

 


	37. Doubts

Adrien whimpered all night as he tossed and turned in the bed. Nino sighed as he stayed with Adrien. He didn't know what to do for his best friend. Alya had brought Emma back to the house along with Everest but it didn't seem to work, Adrien needed Marinette. They all could see that.

About 2 hours later she walked in she had washed her hands in the suit but she still felt like she could see blood under her nails. She had tortured him and tortured him. She ripped him and cut his dick more then glens. she beat his face and broken his ribs. She had killed another man. She killed... again. She walked in and over to Adrien holding him tight "He’s gone" she whispered in his ear and Adrien slowly calmed down but still slept. He knew that he was somewhere safe.

"Mari?" Alya whispered.

She looked up at Alya pale and nervous "yeah?"

"Do you want me and Nino to stay and watch Emma? He's been asleep this whole time." she told her. She had a feeling that she killed the man and after what Nino said the man said about Adrien and Emma, she would have loved to have a hand in killing the man.

"Please, but keep her in the guest room"

"We will." she said and grabbed some diapers for Emma. "Are there any bottles for her?" she asked Marinette

"Fridge" said Mari looking back to Adrien

Alya nodded and walked out of the room and to Nino. "We're staying to watch Emma." she told him.

Adrien held Marinette tightly as he still whimpered.

"Adrien hes gone, your safe, we are all safe. I'm right here"

~~~

After a couple of hours of soft whimpering Adrien bolted up and looked around widely.

She shot up with him and held him tight " I'm here, baby I'm right here" she cooed

"M-Mari...?" he shivered burying his face.

"It's me, its your bugaboo. I'm right here Adrien. You're safe in my arms"

"I'm sorry..." he whispered his hands still shaking.

"Shhh, shhh. don't say that" she whispered back.

"I-I tried t-to call...i couldn't get the p-phone..." he muttered.

"Shhh, Adrien, its okay, Nino called me, it's okay" she said with the most calming voice she could

"Where's Emma?" he mumbled

"Guest room, with Alya and Nino"

"W-what time is it?" he asked still shaking a little.

"Almost 5" she said running her hands through his hair

He nodded and tried to get up. "I--I need to take a shower..." he muttered.

"No your not, your staying in bed, you passed out Adrien and you're still shaking"

"Mari...I'm soaked..." he mumbled blushing deeply. He knew he was shaking but he had came a couple of times because of the night mare.

"Then I'm taking one with you" she said getting him up. She lifted him up and put him on the tub and helped him get undressed before doing so herself.

He was glad that she said that. He didn't think that he could take one alone. "I shouldn't have went out alone..." he mumbled.

"Shhhh..." she said taking off her pants and lifting him up again "you weren't alone Adrien, you just didn't have anyone who could talk" she said softly

"He was there..." he muttered. "I was forgetting it and he brought it all back..."

"He is gone" she said setting him down and turning around to grab the shampoo

He sighed and nodded. "I love you." he said softly. He didn't tell her what he call them all and what he said he would do Emma. It was the on thing he was scared off.

"I love you too Adrien" she said as she started to wash his hair with shampoo

He sighed gently and relaxed. He knew that he shouldn't have let what Robert said to him get to him, but he couldn't help it. Especially after he said that about Emma. "Mari...tell me something...I know you said he was gone...but is he really gone...?"

She nodded "gone" she said softly and started to cry, luckily her face was wet, so he couldn't tell.

He lifted his head and looked at her. then pulled her close. He didn't need to tell that she was crying to know she was upset. "I love you so much Mari.”

"I love you too Adrien" she whispered and nuzzled into him

He smiled and held her close. "I don't know what i would do without you love."

"Let's not think about it Adrien, you do have me" she said softly

"Thank god for that." he whispered.

She nodded and pulled back finishing his shampoo. She grabbed the hand held shower head and gently tilted his head back trying not to get water in his eyes "Adrien close your eyes" she said softly

He sighed and nodded. Then let her work. After a minute she was done and he looked at her. "Let me wash your hair." he said.

"Hold on, one more minute Adrien" she ran her fingers through his hair lightly scratching his head as she did. Once she was done with that she put conditioner in her hands and gave him a head massage.

He sighed and purred. He was happy and glad that they were safe...that they protected their baby...well babies. She tilted his head back and kissed him gently still rubbing his head. she slowly sat down in his lap. her legs on either side of him. He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you Milady." he whispered. "But the way you're sitting..." he smiled

"sorry kitty" she got up off of him blushing.

He shook his head and placed his hands on her hips and put her back where she was. "I didn't mean it that way, love." he smiled.

She looked at him with kind eyes "I just... Adrien I don't want to bring anything back"

"Baby, just stay, please."

She nodded "okay, I'll stay, but I have to wash the conditioner out of your hair"

"Then I want to wash your hair." he smiled.

She smiled softly and nodded "okay, you can wash my hair"

"Good." he smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back gently closing her eyes. He sighed and pulled back. "God I want you..."

"I'm yours" she said softly

He looked at her. "I mean now Mari...I want you now..."

she looked back at him "and I said I'm yours" she nodded "I want you too Adrien"

He smiled and looked at her "I think we need to get out of the tub." he whispered kissing her.

she giggled "you still have conditioner in your hair kitty"

"I don't care love." he muttered "I just want you. I  _need_  you." he said softly.

"It wont take to long" she smiled and started rinsing. He looked at her and sighed.

"Okay..." He muttered. She did it as fast as she could and put it back before she turned around and kissed him deeply. He smiled and kissed her back just as deeply. "Mari..." he whispered.

She stood up still kissing him before pulling back and helping him up "lets go"

He nodded and with her help got out of the tub. Then he walked to the bed and pulled her down on it. "Baby..." She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. He smiled and flipped them then rubbed her sex. "I know you're wet from the water...but I want to hear you." he whispered, however she was moaning before he even said anything. She needed him too. He smiled and dug his hand deep in her sex. She let out a loud moan but covered her mouth. Alya and Nino were still there

He smiled and moved her hand then kissed her to swallow her moans. She was having a hard time being quiet. she held on tight and tangled her hands in his hair. He smiled and suddenly pulled back taking his hands away. "baby?" she asked looking at him worriedly "baby are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine love." he smiled and lined himself up with her sex. Then without warning thrusted in her.

she gaped and held onto the bed "b-baby, baby" she whined softly He smirked and thrusted in her fast and hard. "m-more" she moaned

"Oh I plan on it love." he said and thrusted deep in her while playing with her ass. she squirmed and bit her lip, she wanted to moan but Alya and Nino where there "The pillow love." he said knowing what she wanted. So she took the pillow and held it to her face, she moaned and moaned gripping the pillow tight He smiled and thrusted in her hitting the back on her womb.

"G-gentle, gentle. baby, think of the baby" she gasped. He slowed down a little and pulled back. He had honestly forgot that she could be pregnant again.

"I'm sorry love." he whispered

"please keep going, but, just not that far" she panted

"I know baby." he said still fucking her.

She gripped the pillow tight and whined into it "baby~" He smirked and started thrusting into her. Not as far as before but just as hard. "yes yes yes yes" she moaned with with every thrust

He soon felt his rise and smiled as he hit her spot and she came all over him. "Mari..." he groaned. as her walls tightened around him and he shot his load in her again.

She gasped and quivered under him. "o-oh god"

He panted and collapsed beside her. "God Mari..." he whimpered.

"You're addictive" she panted

"You are too love." he said softly kissing her.

"I would let you take me all the time if I could"

"I know love but we both know I can't." he said softly kissing her fore head. "We should get some sleep while we can..."

She sighed and nodded. "okay." she snuggled into him.

"I love you Mari." he said pulling her close.

"I love you too, I love you so much"

He smiled and kissed her then covered them up. She shivered a little as she finally finished and snuggled up to him. He smiled and held her tightly. "Goodnight bugaboo." he said

"Good night kitty" she smiled holding him close He smiled and snuggled into her and soon was sound asleep purring. Her eyes shut too. and she fell asleep.

~~~

She woke up in the old building where she had killed that man. However this time, it was not Robert, Glen, or Gabriel, but Adrien. She screamed, and screamed and ran over but he was cold and not breathing. Emma was next to him just as cold.

Adrien felt her shaking and sat up. "Mari...Mari wake up."

She screamed as blood appeared on her hands and spread up her arms. She stepped back trying desperately to wipe it off, but it didn't come off. When she stepped on something, or more like someone, her mother, dead. But it did not stop there, behind her mother's limp body was her father's, and Alya's, and Nino's, and Emilie, Fu, everyone she loved. dead.

Adrien shook her again. "Baby, wake up." Suddenly she bolted up with a scream and looked at him sobbing and throwing her arms around him he held her close and cooed her. "It's okay baby, I promise." she shook and shook. she put her head on his chest and frantically looked for his heart beat. He held her close and petted her head. "Baby...shh..."

"I'm a monster" she cried "you, Emma, mama, papa, Emilie, everyone, dead"

"Oh baby, you aren't a monster." he said softly as he rocked her.

"I tortured you...l-like glen. I killed Emma!"

"Oh baby, shh...no you wouldn't to that." he said softly kissing her. "Stay here. I'll be  _right_  back." he promised.

"n-no" she begged holding him tighter. she was scared that if he left her now, he would run, that he would be gone

"Baby I'm just going to the kitchen I promise." he said softly. picking up her robe and wrapping it around her. "I'll bring you with me." he said

"N-Nino and Alya are here" she said softly "I-I can't... baby I'm so scared" she shook

"Baby I know you are." he said softly. "Come on. I got your robe for a reason." he said softly. She nodded and held on tight to him. She was shaky and jumpy so every movement and sound made her flinch. He gently got up and wrapped a robe around him then picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. Then sat her on the table, and fixed something to eat. Something soft and easy. She sat there shaking still not sure if she was awake yet

He finished making the soup and placed it in front of her. Then he pulled her in to his lap and he rubbed her shoulder. "Baby, eat..." he said softly.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" she said pushing off his lap and running to the bathroom before throwing up He sighed and walked to the bathroom and then rubbed her back. She dry heaved and held on tight "w-why" she gasped

"Why what?" he asked softly

"Why did I kill him" she said pulling away from the toilet and wiping her face.

He sighed and looked at her. "Baby, I know why...I wanted to myself...Especially after what he said about Emma...”

"Emma?" she looked up at him confused. She didn't know he said anything about their daughter

He sighed and looked at her. "He asked me if Emma was as...as tight as I was...and he said he was getting hard just thinking about taking her..."

A fire lit in her eyes "that fucker" she hissed "I take it back, he got what he deserved"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Mari you aren't a monster I promise."

"Then why am I scared"

"Baby, the same reason I'm scared at times. Scared that they weren't alone...I'm still scared that the men the were there will come after us..." he sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to be a monster for a little then" she sighed "I'll kill anyone that comes near you"

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm the same way Mari." he said softly. "I don't ever want you to go through what they put me through...When he was there talking about it...I...I tried to get away from him and not think about it...but then he said he would come after you and he  _asked_  me if he could take Emma...I wanted to rip him apart...I want to take his...length and stuff in down his throat..." he muttered shivering slightly at the thought of him being so violent.

She looked away "that's the difference between us" she said softly hiding her face "you wanted to.... I-I did"

"Mari...I couldn't...because I...I froze..." he muttered.

"Adrien I didn't, and that's what scares me, I didn't hesitate to chop his length off and first.... f-fuck him with it then shove it in the throat"

He looked at her and smiled. "God baby I love you."

She shook and hid her face, she couldn't see his smile. "I love you too" He sighed and held her close. He knew she would be so scared. She hesitantly leaned into his hold "Adrien I killed someone while carrying our child" she whispered

He sighed and pushed her back. He looked in her eyes and she saw nothing but love. "Baby you did that for us. For the babies and our friends. and countless others..." he sighed and looked at the picture of him Mari, and the two girl she met on their graduation day.

She looked at him and nodded "I know, I know I did... just... I feel, like I'm dangerous now, like Emma will find out and hate me, or our little boy"

"That will never happen Mari." he promised.

"How do you know?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“Because I know you and I know them. They could never hate their mother for doing something that she did to protect them. Believe me I know.”

she sighed and nodded "o-okay, b-but what about Alya... people that know I did it the first time... I don't want them to be scared of me"

“They won’t...I-I heard Nino say that if you didn’t kill him...he was going to...”

"That's Nino, but Alya... s-shes sensitive. like us."

He sighed and looked at Marinette. "Do you want me...to seriously go get Alya from the guest room and have her tell you?" he looked at her.

"N-no, please no, she has Emma"

"And I'll go to Emma, Baby you need to let it go." he said. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Adrien its just really scaring me" she said softly

"I know Bugaboo...I know." he said softly and he did. He knew well what that kind of fear had. "Let's try and get some sleep okay?" she nodded and wiped her face again and reached for him. he pulled her close and held her tightly then to try and calm her down he started purring. He had learned how to do it on a whim since Marinette seemed to really like it.

She stopped shaking a little and nuzzled into him like a child "let's go to bed Adrien" she said softly

"Of course love." he said softly and continued to purr.

 


	38. Nightmares, Fears, and a New Kitty

The next morning Adrien woke up and smiled as he looked at his now peacefully sleeping wife. There were a couple more times she woke up in the night but not that bad. He was able to get her to calm down and back to sleep. He gently slipped out of her arms and got dressed then he walked to the guest room where Alya and Nino were already up and looked at him. "Hey you guys...thanks for yesterday." he said as he picked Emma up.

"Of course Adrien, are you feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah I am." he said smiling.

She sighed and smiled "Good, you scared the shit out of all of us, that man is a monster"

"Yes he...he was..." he sighed and looked down at Emma. "I wish I could get my hands around his little throat..." he muttered.

"He will be caught, pervs like that get a lot of attention, he will be found and thrown in prison"

"I don't think so..." he sighed.

"And why is that?"

"H-He's dead..." he mumbled.

"Marinette..." she sighed "is she okay?" it did not phase her at all, she expected it really.

"No...not really...i-it affected her much worse..." he sighed. "Its hard to go through something like that..."

"Yeah, that makes sense" she sighed "if you need help with her just call me okay?"

"Actually...I was hoping you and Nino could stay a few days..." he sighed. looking at her.

She looked at Adrien and without hesitation said "I will stay" with a smile

"Thank you Alya." he said

"Hey I'll stay to. Wifi there can't get rid of me that easy." Nino joked. "I'll go make breakfast. "

"Thank you bubble boy" she giggled

Adrien chuckled at the two and looked at Emma. "Aunty Alya and Uncle Nino can be a little silly some times, but you'll learn to love them for it." he cooed to his daughter. Then he looked at Alya. "Has she ate?"

"No, she wouldn't take any" she sighed

"Let me try." he said softly and took a bottle, which she immediately took to.

"Wow, that was easy" said Alya more surprised at how fast Emma took the bottle then the news Marinette had killed another man

"I could always get Emma to take a bottle." he sighed,

"What about Mari? can she?"

"After a bit of struggling...yes." he said.

"Daddy's girl then" she chuckled

"Oh yeah." he smiled as Miriki floated in an landed on Emma's head.  _ **Mari...whimpering...Adr...ien**_  the little kwami said not as broken as before but not full sentences either.

"I'll take her, you go to Marinette" she said. He nodded and handed Emma to Alya, the rushed to his bed room.

"N-no.... m-me. i-its...." she squirmed in her sleep and whined "don't be..... I'm mama, I-I'm protecting....."

He sighed and shook his head. then he pulled her in his arms. "Mari..." he whispered as he started purring. It was the only thing that seemed to calm her. she held onto him and pulled him close. she took in his smell and heard his purr before relaxing again He sighed and held her tightly. He didn't know what to do...then he got an idea. He grabbed his phone from the desk and called his mother.

"Adrien? are you okay? I got a call from Alya"

"I'm fine now mother...but I need a favor...a big one. Do you still have some kittens?" he asked

"Yeah I do actually why?"

"I was wondering if you would bring the calico over...the one that Mari seemed to love." he said "But put it in a basket. I want to surprise her."

She smiled "I'll get the red ribbon out too Adrien" she smiled

"Thank you mother...and I'm sorry I didn't call you about the attack...it was sudden...I-I couldn't get to my phone..."

"Bunny its okay, Marinette was there"

"That's the thing...I was out with Emma so Mari could rest...I was having an attack for about five minutes before Alya and Nino passed by..."

"Oh my god. bunny." she cooed "I'll be over soon and I want a hug"

"Okay momma." he said softly and held Marinette closer. "I'm in the bed room.

"Give me 10 minutes" she said and hung up. Adrien smiled and laid his phone aside then placed a hand on her stomach. then he did something he'd never did before. Started singing in Spanish, as Alya walked to the room with Emma and Miriki.

"Adrien?" Alya asked "Was that Spanish?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...I know a few soft song in Spanish...seems like it's one of the things to keep her calm so she can sleep...something that she needs right now..."

"You sound great actually" said Alya

He chuckled and looked at her. "I always want to go nation wide singing, but I don't think that's going to happen now."

"Why not? you're free. Both of you are"

"It's not that Alya...it's more...I'm not good in public anymore..."

She sighed and nodded "you will get there"

"I hope so Alya..." he sighed as the doorbell rang. "Just lay the kit there. I know who it is but at the moment I think I'm tied up..." he chuckled as Marinette had her arms wrapped around his waist.

She nodded and put Emma down where he told her to then opened the door for Emilie and a box. "wow whats the box for?"

"Mari..." she smiled as she carried the small box in. "How are they Alya?"

"She's... not doing so well, Adrien is okay" Emilie sighed and nodded then walked into the bedroom.

"Hey momma." he whispered looking up at the door as it opened.

"Hey bunny" she whispered back kissing his cheek "how are you"

"Well I am a little sleepy, but that's because I was up half the night with my bug," he said softly.

"What happened?" she asked

"Glen's little loyal lap dog, saw me in the park with Emma and he started talking about what happened and how he wished he got a turn in me...then he saw Emma and started wondering how tight she was...momma she's just a baby, and that sicko was thinking of raping her...and taking Mari...if Marinette didn't kill him I would have gladly done it. And what i would have done would have paled in comparison to what she did to Glen...'

"Baby...” she put the box down and pulled Adrien into a hug. "no one will get to either of them, I would have killed that man"

"Mari did, but she's scared that babies will find out and hate her for it."

"Honey, I would be too" she said softly "I would be scared to tell anyone."

"I know but I know that they wouldn't be scared. Especially not Emma since she's being raised with Miriki...." he sighed.

"Not just that, bunny, its like you with your cataclysm, its very dangerous, and scary, that's how she feels right now, and she will always feel it a little"

"Believe me I know...do you know how Gabriel died?"

"I guessed" she sighed

"I feel it everyday...but if I hadn't then he would have raped Mari..."

"Oh bunny" she sighed holding him tight

Adrien sighed and leaned in her arms. "I know what Mari is going through. I still have nightmares about it...about both of them..."

"Especially after what happened" she sighed

He nodded and sighed. "I just wished I could help her."

"Well you can, with the little gift I have over there"

He nodded and smiled. "Let's let her sleep right now, she didn't get a lot last night."

"Okay, her present is waiting for her. I saw Nino making food, I can help him"

"If you want to momma." he said softly

"If you want me to stay here I can" she cooed

"Its up to you Momma, I just...I don't know...she seemed happy when I told her she might be pregnant, but then he...he showed up...Can I not be happy momma?"

"Oh Adrien, you will be happy, I know you will. That little baby in there will make you both so happy, I know it"

"I hope so momma...I really do." He sighed and held Marinette close to him

"I know so, Adrien Agreste you will be happy" she kissed his forehead gently

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you momma."

"Of course bunny" she smiled cupping his cheek

He smiled. "You can go help Nino." He smiled

"Okay Adrien, just call me if you need anything, I'm just in the other room" He smiled and nodded. she got up petting his head "should I take Emma?"

"Yeah...I don't know how well you're surprise will mix with the baby."

"She will be okay, they will grow up together" she smiled

"I know momma, I don't mean it like that." he said. "But why don't you take her and spend time with her."

"Oh, okay honey" she smiled and picked up Emma gently

Adrien smiled and watched her leave with his baby. Then he looked at Marinette. "I'm here baby." he said softly. "Just like you are for me." she held him tighter and nuzzled into his lap. her eyes squeezing shut He sighed and held her. "I love you baby."

"l-love.... too" she muttered

"Mari...?" he asked gently.

her eyes opened and she looked up at him "I love you too" she said sleepily

He smiled and held her close. "Sleep well?" he asked softly.

She nodded, paused a second and tilted her head "okay, not great" she said softly

"Well at least you were getting sleep." he said softly. "I have a surprise for you."

She sat up "you do? why?"

"Because I love you." he smiled and got up picking up the small box.

"Oh whats this?" she asked with a soft smile

"Open it." he smiled as the box started moving a little.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him "What did you do?" she chuckled and opened the box. Inside was a tiny calico kitten "Oh kitty!" she gasped picking it up "Its so small" she held it to her chest

He smiled and looked at her. "You like her?" He asked

She started to cry "I love her" she looked up at Adrien "baby I love you" she leaned over and kissed him

"I love you too Mari." he smiled and kissed her back. "I'm glad you like her."

"But why did you get her?" she asked kissing the kitten

"Mari, I know how much you love her when we went to see mother...So I thought since you got me Everest...I thought I would get you one."

She smiled and put the kitten down on the bed and went over to Adrien and sat in his lap "I love you so much"

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Milady." he said softly.

"I don't deserve you" she sighed kissing his neck

"Please don't think or say that." he said softly holding her close. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

"I'm sorry honey" she cooed "you're just so good to me"

"Baby I love you so I want to be good to you."

"You're perfect for me"

"And you are for me." he said softly and smiled "I love you so much." he said

"I love you too. more then anything" she sighed

"I know my love." he said kissing her. "I know"

 


	39. A New Arrival for a Perfect Ending

Adrien sighed as he rubbed his head about four years later. He was trying to finish his first novel and he couldn't get the plot twist. He had decided to take what happened to him and turn it into a story. But not all the gruesome things that happened to him. Just then little arms wrapped around him.

"Daddy? can I read your book?" asked the 4 year old Emma

He chuckled and picked her up. "Well, daddy isn't done yet." he said. "But...I have one for you that you  _can_  read." he smiled and held the little picture book of a little girl and a small wolf.

"Is that me?" she giggled pointing at the book

"Well...yes princess." he smiled

she giggled "is that Miriki?" she asked pointing to the small wolf

"Yes it is." he said smiling.

Emma looked at her bracelet, "why can't I show my friends Miriki?" she asked frowning

He sighed and looked at her. "Because Miriki is a secret, like Plagg and Tikki are." he said

"But why?"

"Because...a long time ago, Mommy and me were heroes known as Chat Noir and Ladybug. And in order to keep our friends and family safe, we have to keep our identities a secret. And we thought that when Plagg and Tikki told us they were going to have one, that you would want a good trustworthy friend and a Kwami is just that.

"k..k-wam-mi?" she stuttered

He chuckled and looked at Miriki who was a little bigger than four years ago. "Miriki?" he asked

 _ **Little gods Emmy**_ Miriki said smiling at her chosen.

"Mimi!" she giggled and pulled her Kwami close

Adrien chuckled and looked at Emma. "Do you understand now why you can't tell your friends?"

She nodded "yes daddy"

He smiled and looked up at Marinette who was at the door, and very pregnant. "Hey love. You okay love?" he asked getting up and walking over with Emma.

"He's kicking again" she whined her hand on her belly "hard"

He sighed and looked at her. "Come on baby." he said as Emma giggled. Adrien rubbed her shoulders after he sat Emma down.

She sighed and leaned into him "any day now" she sighed "Hugo will be here soon"

"I know baby, I know." he smiled as Emma poked Marinette's belly. "I think some one can't wait for her new little brother." he chuckled.

"Come here Emma" she smiled and picked her up sitting her down on her lap "put your hand here" she smiled holding Emma's hand to her tummy "that's his foot, hes kicking"

"Wow" she said softly

Adrien smiled and looked at his family when another little hand pulled on him. "Well there you are little Louis." he said softly picking his son up.

"Papa" he giggled

"Come here." he said and sat beside Marinette and placed his hand on her belly as well.

"That's your little brother" she said to them both "he will be here very soon"

Adrien nodded but then frowned. "Mari..." he said softly and noticed the water trailing down her leg.

"oh my god" she said softly "call Alya, I'll get everything ready" she said with a smile "kids guess who's coming over to watch you"

"Who?" they coursed as Adrien quickly called Alya and she said that she was on her way. Then looked at Marinette. "Mari she's coming."

She gasped a little and held her stomach "oh yeah, its time"

He nodded and looked at her "Okay baby," he said softly and looked at the kids. "Aunty will be here in five minutes." then he looked at Plagg and Tikki both of which transformed into humans.

"We'll watch them till Alya gets here. Get Mari to the hospital." Tikki said.

"t-thank you" gasped Mari having a contraction. Adrien nodded and quickly scooped Marinette up and she was in the car. Then he ran back in and grabbed the baby bag. Her contraction stopped for a little and she took a couple breaths she had done this before. She could do it again

He was quickly back in the car and took her hand. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Adrien" she said rubbing her tummy "lets go before it gets bad" she sighed

"I know love" he said and the two drove to the hospital. She had a couple more contractions in the car and gasped in pain a little but they made it just fine. Adrien quickly got her in a wheelchair and into the hospital.

She gasped again "ah! i-its getting bad"

"I know baby, We're almost there." He said and they wheeled her into the room. then they got her on the bed. "I'm here baby." he said holding her hand

"S-so is he" she chuckled but whined in pain

"I know." he said wincing and she gripped his hand tightly.

"Okay Mrs. Agreste you need to push now." the midwife said. She nodded and did as she was told pushing as hard as she could The midwife coached her through it once again. After about four hours, a little wailing was heard around the room.

"Oh baby" she smiled reaching for her kid. The midwife smiled and handed her the little boy. She cried and smiled holding her baby "Hugo" she cried

"Little Hugo." Adrien smiled and rubbed his head. "Mari, we did it." he said she nodded and kissed his head Adrien smiled and looked at her. "I love you Marinette. So, so Much."

"I love you too" she cried kissing Adrien "we have three"

"Yes we do baby. We have three." he smiled knowing at her. He knew that he wouldn't stop even if they had three.

"I'm so proud honey" she said softly

"So am I love." he said smiling. "So am I."

"should we bring Emma, Louis, and everyone else in?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll go get them." he smiled and kissed her forehead. then walked out to the hall and nodded at his mother.

She smiled sitting with Sabine and Tom. They all walked in and Marinette smiled "meet Hugo"

"Oh Mari, he's beautiful." Sabine smiled.

She nodded "just like his family"

"Yes." he smiled

"Come say hi" she said sitting up

Sabina smiled and walked over to her. "Mari he is so beautiful." she smiled, and petted his head. "You've done so well with your life. You and Adrien."

"Speaking of our life. I'm going to go get the other two kids." he told Marinette.

She nodded "I'm so proud of him" she said softly as he felt

"We all are. He's changed so much since the babies were born, and of course since the last of the ring was put in jail." Emilie smiled. It was thanks to Lila that happened. Lila came by the house right after they found out she was pregnant with their third child and told Marinette that the real ones that Glen was working for besides Gabriel, were either dead or in jail.

"I think that's helped him in more than one way." Tom said looking at his daughter.

She nodded "hes always wanted kids and after it happened and he thought he couldn't have kids, it was really hard. but I think having them has really helped him." she smile

"I know it has." Emilie smiled. Marinette was so happy. Her family was there and she had another child. she started to cry with joy and smiled at her son

~~~

Adrien sighed as he walked into his house. "Emma, Louis?" he called in the house.

Alya ran forward "how is she, can we come see her?" the kids were right behind her and held onto her legs

He smiled and nodded. "Of course." he smiled.

"Okay kids! To the car!" she chuckled

He smiled and walked to the car. Then smiled he was so happy. Nothing stood in his way now. He had three beautiful children, wonderful friends and a beautiful and the best wife he could ever ask for. All thanks to a ring and a set of earrings.

 


End file.
